Por ti
by Puchico
Summary: ¿Cuál es la prueba de amor más grande? ¿Cuántas maneras de amar existen ? Muchos están a punto de saltar al vacio, Remus también debe de hacerlo. Y lo hará todo, Sirius, por ti...De mano de Puchico un pequeño drama! Amor mucho amor para todos!
1. cap 1

**Cap 1**

-¡No puedo concentrarme!- gritó Sirius Black golpeando violentamente la mesa cuando otro avioncito de papel aterrizó en ella.

Dentro de unos instantes tendrían una prueba de pociones y estaba muy nervioso. Se había estado esforzando al máximo, era su último curso y quería destacar, pero ese día era imposible concentrarse. Durante la comida habían anunciado la fecha del baile de graduación y las chicas se habían revolucionado. Al salir del comedor tuvo que correr a su sala común, pero las chicas de Griffindor no paraban de tirarle avioncitos de papel con sus nombres, pidiéndole que las eligiera como pareja. Aunque no solo a él, también a sus mejores amigos: Remus, James y Peter. Bueno a Peter no todo sea dicho, él era único que no ligaba de los merodeadores. Ellos y Lily formaban un grupo de amigos como cualquier otro, claro que con sus pequeñas cualidades.

A Sirius le encantaban las fiestas, era el mayor juerguista de todos, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba tranquilidad. Remus se mostraba muy calmado he iba cogiendo todos los aviones y metiéndolos en un bolsa.

-Clámate, Sirius...-le sugirió-Te saldrá bien...

-Tú no pareces preocupado, pero tu poción del otro día parecía un potingue de esos que se ponen las chicas en la cara...

Remus le sonrió molesto

-Por lo menos no era fucsia...-respondió cogiendo al vuelo otro avión y estrujándolo

Antes de que Sirius respondiera una chica de ojos marrones y pelo negro abrazó a su amigo por detrás.

-Hola, Remiiiiiiiiii-dijo y después le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¡¿Li-Lilian?!-preguntó Remus desconcertado.

-Claro, bobo...-le abrazó más fuerte-Eres un amor, gracias por los apuntes-y empezó a besuquearle.

Remus se puso colorado e intentó quitársela de encima. Sirius les miraba con desagrado, Lilian no le caía del todo bien y no le gustaba que se pegara a su amigo. Por fortuna una chica al fondo de la sala la llamó, era Shara, su mejor amiga. Dejó los apuntes sobre la mesa y se despidió del chico con un sonoro beso. Cuando se hubieron alejado Sirius miró a Remus lúgubremente.

-Que tía más sobona....-dijo con voz queda

-Sirius, das miedo...

-¿Desde cuando te hablas con ella...? ¿Dos semanas...? Si...Dos semanas y ya te da besitos...Besitos, si besitos...

El chico cada vez ponía una cara más lúgubre

-¡Sirius, das miedo...!-repitió Remus echándose hacia atrás

Un avioncito se le clavó en la cabeza de Sirius. Su cara cambió de repente ahora mostraba ira contenida.

-Que... coñazo...¡¡De tías!!-grit

Dicho esto se levantó de un salto, recogió sus cosas y las de Remus atropelladamente, lo tomó por la túnica y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Cuando llegaron bufó y abrió de nuevo el libro de pociones.

-¡Oh, vaya! Mira, Peter-dijo una voz al fondo

Era James y de uno de los baños salió un chico bajito, rubio y regordete.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿"Guarreridas"?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picarona

-Hombre claro...-bromeó James- La verdad es que huíamos de las chicas.

-Huías...-aclaró Peter- Si no te sigo hasta aquí muero aplastado...

-Por lo menos no parecíais Barajas...-musitó Remus- Mira lo que nos han estado mandando...

Mostró dos aviones que ese le habían metido en la cartera sin que se diera cuanta y acababa de encontrarlos.

-Je, je...Lo cierto es que resulta gracioso lo competitivas que son las chicas. Yo creía que con novia me dejarían en paz, pero no, no funciona...

-Por menos tú tienes novia... -dijo Peter

Había puesto una cara de pena y los chicos les dio lástima

-Vamos Peter seguro que encuentras una chica muy pronto-le animó Remus- Por ejemplo... ¿como se llama?... ¡Ah, si! Joe, la chica de Hufflepuf. Te mira mucho

-¡Y yo espero que tú no la mires a ella!-gritó Sirius- Aunque, claro, como para no verla...-musit

-Eres muy superficial...-le dijo James

El timbre hizo retumbar las paredes de la estancia y los chicos recogieron sus cosas.

-¡Venga, muchachos, a la ventura! ¡A luchar contra los sostenes desenfrenados y las braguitas de puntillo!- gritó Sirius

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta para salir corriendo con todos los demás, una mano femenina le empujó suavemente hacia dentro, haciéndolos tropezar unos con otros. Era otra vez Lilian.

-He venido a buscarte, amor-dijo cariñosamente

-¡¿Y tienes que venir al baño a estropear nuestra conquista de los pasillos, infectados de bellezas en celo, y llegar vírgenes a aula de pociones donde tenemos una prueba importante!? ¡¿Te parece bonito?!-dijo Sirius de carrerilla.

-Cállate....-dijo Lilian fríamente- Yo solo he venido a por Remus. Tú, el de las gafas y el feo del fondo haced lo que queráis...

Sirius se puso rojo de ira, James no sabía que decir y Peter se hundió en la miseria. Remus salió corriendo del baño dejando detrás a Lilian, que no tardó en seguirle.

-No la soporto... ¡No la soporto!... ¡NO LA SOPORTO!- gritó Sirius

-La verdad es que no es muy simpática, al menos con nosotros...

-Es lo peor y punto. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde. ¿Peter, donde...?

No pudo terminar la frase, al ver a su amigo acurrucado en una esquina con una gota de agua cayéndole copiosamente en la cabeza. Le pusieron en pie entre los dos y se dirigieron a la clase de pociones. A James le dio miedo la cara que puso Sirius al no encontrar allí a Remus.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lilian siguió a Remus durante un buen rato, éste intentó evitarla metiéndose por los pasadizos que tantas veces usó con sus amigos. Cuando parecía que ya había resuelto el problema, Lilian se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le cogió de la túnica. El chico dio un respingo y pisó un chaco, perdió el equilibrio, sus cosas y las de la chica volaron por los aires y ellos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Remi, estás bien...?- preguntó Lilian

- Si. ¿Y tú?

-Si. Vaya casualidad: los dos en el suelo, en un lugar apartado, con más de media hora por delante...

Lilian no se lo pensó dos veces y le abrazó, luego empezó a besuquearle

-Lilian, para...para, por favor...

Cuando Lilian le fue a besar Remus se tapó la boca. La chica se sorprendió tanto que se apartó, pero pronto la sorpresa se transformó en mosqueo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Nadie la había despreciado nunca

-Lo siento, contigo no puedo. No siento nada...-dijo Remus levantándose

A Lilian eso la mató. ¡¿Qué no sentía nada?! ¡¿Cómo que no sentía nada?! ¿Cómo no podía un chico sentir nada ante una propuesta así?

-¿QUÉ PASA, ERES GAY O QUÉ?-le gritó sin pensarlo

Remus la miró sorprendido, esas palabras le habían paralizado el corazón. Recogió sus cosas.

-Vete a clase- le dijo con una agradable sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del corredor.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Llegó a un pasillo y se sentó, rezando para que Lilian no apareciera. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas respiró hondo y miró el reloj: le quedaban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase. Como era tontería aparecer ahora se quedó allí, pensando en lo ocurrido. Las palabras de Lilian le volvieron a la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "¡Pues claro que no soy gay!" pensó. Se acordó de todas las chicas que le habían gustado y no comprendía por qué había tenido aquella sensación, como cuando descubren algo que tú no quieres que sepan. De pronto unos ojos azules le vinieron a la mente, los ojos de Sirius. Se sonrojaba cuando le sonreía cariñosamente o cuando estaba muy cerca...pero lo que sentía por él no era esa clase de amor, eran amigos. Lo que pasaba era que le daba vergüenza que los vieran así... ¿O era por ser Sirius?

Un revuelo de paso le sacaron de sus pensamientos, que le empezaban a dar dolor de cabeza, así que miro el reloj: tenía le tiempo justo para cruzar medio colegio y llegar a clase. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo o, mejor dicho, como un ratón perseguido por un séquito de gatos. Sus admiradoras salían por todas partes e intentaban pararle. Cuando al fin llegó al aula de aritmántica estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos han quitado veinte puntos por tu culpa- se lamentó Sirius-Y Malfoy... ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?-preguntó fijándose en las pintas de Remus

-¿No habrás estado con...? Porque ella también ha faltado- dijo James entrando en el aula

Sirius volvió a poner la cara lúgubre de la sala común y se sentó en su sitio, al lado de James

-No os equivoquéis....yo no he estado con ella...-dijo Remus sentándose al lado de lo que parecía Peter

-Besitos, si besitos...y encima te vas con ella una hora...dos semanas, solo dos semanas...-musitó Sirius oscureciendo más su cara

A Remus no le dio tiempo de asustarse. Lilian se había acercado sin avisar y susurró de manera audible para todos sus amigos: "Repetimos otro día, ¿va?". Mientras el cerebro del chico asimilaba lentamente las palabras de la chica, Sirius se puso totalmente pálido y James rojo como un tomate.

-Os digo de verdad que...-intentó explicar Remus

-No hace falta que nos expliques nada. Es tu vida y tus intimidades, haz lo que quieras- dijo Sirius sin mirarle y fríamente - Pero procura que no sea en horas de clase, nos quitan puntos...

La frialdad del muchacho hizo que Remus se sintiera mal de verdad, ¿su amigo se había enfadado en serio? Esta Lilian traería problemas.

****

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**NdP:** Hola a todo el mundo!!! Como estáis??? Wo wo después de varios intentos al fin puce publicar!!! Bien por mi!! Y por ti si has llegado hasta aquí sin morir del asco . Bueno, poco más tengo que decir solo dar las gracias a tres personas muy especiales que me has ayudado mucho : Aerith (tq muchísimo amiga!! Eres la mejor!! ), Idril Isil ( o lo conseguí!!) y Julito (que me soporta todo y me anima como nadie ).Bueno, dicho esto solo daros gracias por vuestra atención y, plis!!! Dejarme reviews, me podéis decir lo que queráis y las criticas que sean constructivas, por favor, que es muy fácil decir lo que está mal sin fundamentos . Bueno, ya me despido!!!

KISKIS by Puchico


	2. cap 2

**Cap 2**

Los acosos y abordajes de Lilian se pusieron a la orden del día durante varias semanas. Donde estuvieran siempre aparecía ella y soltaba algún comentario ofensivo, ensañándose, sobre todo, con el pobre Peter (que ya había dejado hasta de comer) para después pegarse a Remus, que solía salir corriendo. Ante la nueva situación, Sirius, se volvió muy frío y la alegría que tuviera antes se convirtió en constantes silencios, indirectas y un ceño fruncido. James y Lily, por su parte se encontraban cada vez más perdidos y hacían una terapia, que parecía no avanzar, para animar a Peter. Y así, poco a poco, llegó la época más decadente del grupo más unido de Hogwarts.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un sábado, Sirius y James, estaban fuera del castillo, cerca del lago, tumbados en la hierba.

-¿Qué tal va Peter?-preguntó el chico

-Va...-dijo James apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo- Yo ya no sé que hacer...Lily está por utilizar eso de ligar por correo...

Sirius rió un poco, la sola idea de imaginar a Peter escribiendo cartas de amor resultaba graciosa. Peter era un chico profundo, lo había demostrado varia veces, pero eso del romanticismo no era lo suyo, era muy tímido. James pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que lo imitó.

-Bueno. ¿Y tú que tal?-preguntó ahora él

-Jodido...-se incorporó- Solo quiero que esa odiosa nos deje en paz...

El viento arremolinó su negro cabello. James también se incorpor

-Pero... ¿por qué no hablas a Remus?-pregunt

-No quiero...Se ve que le gusta que le persiga...

-Remus nunca ha dicho eso...-James se colocó las gafas- ¿No será que estas celoso?

Sirius se levantó de un salto

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡A mi no me van los tíos! Lo que pasa es que parece que a Remus le gusta que ella haga eso, no piensa en los demás....

-¿Así que eso es lo que crees?

Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta se encontró a Remus. El chico hurgaba nerviosamente en sus bolsillos esperando una respuesta que ya sabía.

-¿ Eso piensas de mí?- dijo al fin

-Dado como te portas...-respondió Sirius dándole la espalda

-¡Sirius Black, mírame!-le gritó su amigo obligándole a girar.

-Puede que a ti te guste, pero los demás ya estamos cansados...mira a Peter...

-¿Crees que me gusta verlo sufrir? ¿Crees que no me duele? A ti te es fácil deshacerte de las tías que te de la gana, pero yo por lo menos tengo sentimientos...-le empezó a temblar el labio- Si soy tan molesto me voy, no vaya a molestarte con mi egoismo...

Entonces Sisius supo que lo había herido y eso era lo último que quería. Remus se dispuso a irse.

-¡No, espera! Remus, perdona...

-Creí que eras mi amigo, que me ayudarías, como hacías antes... ¿Por qué ahora me odias tanto? ¿A caso ella te gusta? Si es así...

-Remus...-Sirius le cogió del brazo

-¡¡Suéltame!!-se apartó bruscamente-¡No me toques! Llevas dos semanas pasando de mí, dos semanas. Eso duele...

Remus siguió su camino, pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar, le debía una disculpa. Le cogió del hombro

-¡¡QUE ME SULETES, COÑO!!-gritó su amigo

En ese instante a James y a él se les heló la sangre: los ojos de Remus se habían tornado rojos. Debía de estar realmente enfadado como para sufrir una leve transformación.

-Tú eres si eres el egoista...-dijo antes de salir corriendo colina a bajo

James y Sirius le llamaron pero no volvió.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al rato volvieron a sentarse. James abrió el libro y una hoja salió volando. La recogió. Era una foto, la foto que se hicieron el primer día que fueron a Hogsmade. Podía apreciarse lo que habían cambiado: un jovencísimo Sirius rodeaba con su brazo a un colorado Remus, a su lado estaba Peter con una gran bolsa de chucherías y James poniéndole los cuernos; de fondo la entrada a Las Tres Escobas. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de James y sus ojos, inundados de recuerdos, se empañaron de mil palabras que hubiera querido decir en los tiempos difíciles.

-Perdón...-se le escap

-¿Decías?

-Te pido perdón por todo lo malo y, si alguna vez te fallé, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¡Noooo! ¡James se ha vuelto loco!- se asustó Sirius

-¡Yo no me he vuelto loco! Mira esto...-le pasó la foto-Antes era diferente. Teníamos problemas, pero era distinto. Nunca nos enfadábamos tanto y, tal vez, estábamos más unidos que ahora.

A Sirius se le formó un nudo en el estómago al verse a él y a Remus. Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos y de que había sido una tontería comportarse así. No entendía muy bien por qué lo había echo, solo sabía que estuvo mal. No era tiempo de arrepentirse, tenía que pedir perdón a Remus y librarle de la arpía esa. Ella le daba mala espina y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su amigo. El sentimiento renovado de protegerle le invadió y, como el día en el que descubrió su secreto, se hizo la promesa de que nadie le haría sufrir más.


	3. cap 3

**Cap 3**

Al fin paró de correr. Se apoyó en un árbol que seguidamente empezó a golpear con furia. Cuando paró su cara había vuelto a la normalidad y sus manos sangraban. Se dejó caer al suelo, estaba cansado. Se arrepintió de todo lo dicho arriba y estuvo tentado de regresar, pero una muñeca le dolía enormemente y su amigo había sido cruel con él. Decidió ir a la enfermería. El trayecto hasta el colegio se le hizo eterno y solo pensaba en Sirius, lo cual le causaba dolor de cabeza. Tal vez no debió enfadarse de esa manera... ¡pero él no debió portarse así con él!

Antes de ir a la enfermería pasó por el baño. Al empujar la puerta el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se encontró una escena que a Sirius y a James les hubiera resultado familiar: Peter acurrucado en una esquina, con una gota de agua cayéndole copiosamente en la cabeza. La variante era una botella de wisky medio vacía en sus manos.

-¡¿Peter, estás loco?! ¡Nos expulsarán!-lo levantó y le quitó la botella de las manos- Por amor de Dios Pet...

-No me llamesssss Pet-dijo con voz vacilante

-Vale, pero salgamos de aquí...

Salió del baño con su amigo a cuestas y lo dejó en el suelo. Se asomó de nuevo al baño y susurró un hechizo para quitar el olor. Cerró la puerta justo cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw fue a pasar. Remus, como gesto amable, abrió la puerta con el corazón en un puño, pero el chico no dijo nada.

Se dirigió a su amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía a punto de dormirse. Le movió un poco para evitarlo.

-Peter...-susurró Remus

-¡No me gritessss hombre, que ya te oigo!

-Vale, lo siento. Te voy a llevar a la habitación...

-¿Hay una tía esperándome?- un brillo se hizo en sus perdidos ojos

-No, lo siento, pero...

-Entonces no me muevo... Yo también quiero que me quieran-sollozó-Claro, como tú no tienessss problemassss. ¡Eressss guapo y listo! Y te chuleas por el colegio con los otros dos "guaperassss"-unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡Y a mí que me zurzan!

-Peter, Vamos ahora no –le interrumpió intranquilo, el chico podía salir en cualquier momento

-Déjame, tú no me entiendessss- dijo empujando a Remus, que cayó de espaldas-Lárgate "Narciso"

El chico al fin salió del baño y les miró extrañado, luego se fue. Remus se levantó y tiró de su amigo. Se le acababa la paciencia.

-Déjame, soy un fracasado-se resistió-Nadie me querrá nunca...

-Oh...Cállate Pet

-¡¡No me gritessss!!- se acurrucó-Y no me llamesssss Pet...

Remus volvió a tirar de Peter ahora más violentamente.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, haya tía o no- consiguió levantarlo-Disimula un poco...

-No sé disimular, no valgo para nada.

A Remus se le acabó la paciencia

-¡Peter, pon de tu parte, joder!-le gritó, tapándose la boca al ver que su amigo se cubría los oídos-Lo siento, de verdad. No podemos quedarnos aquí...-no le servían de nada las órdenes- Te quejas, pero a ti no se te llenará el corazón de miedo y odio cada plenilunio, no querrás morir para no ver tu final, no te cazarán como a un monstruo...a ti no te pasará.

Esa era la vida de Remus Lupin. Peter le miró, tenía los ojos empañados, recorriendo sus recuerdos. Se abrazó a su amigo por miedo a hundirse y entre llanto le pidió perdón.

-Vamos, Peter. Ahora intenta disimular, que no eres ningún inútil.

Cuando se hubieron ido, a pasos muy lentos, una sombra apareció detrás de una columna.

-Lo sabía...Ahora puedo llevar acabo mi venganza, hermanito...-dijo

Al fin llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y Remus susurró "papelitos". Al entrar en la sala común, Michael Lader, el prefecto se les acercó con expresión de susto. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes y bastante delgado, estaba coladito por la prefecta de Slytherin, a la cual había pedido que le acompañara al baile.

-Hola, Lupin, hola Peter-saludó

Remus retrocedió un poco. Como el prefecto les pillara sería su fin. El corazón se le aceleró y esperó un milagro

-¡¡PETER PETEGREW!!-gritó una chica desde el fondo de la sala

Era Lily que se acercaba corriendo

-Remus, luego os veo-dijo guiñándole un ojo- Y devuélvele esto a James-dijo alargándole un trozo de pergamino- Bueno, Michale, te quería preguntar algo sobre el horario...

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Seguramente Lily habría quedado con Peter para la terapia, pero como no aparecía había entrado en su habitación y robado el mapa del explorador para saber donde estaba, al ver que venía con él se había quedado esperando, y por último les había quitado de encima a Michael. Esta Lily...

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación sentó a Peter en la cama de James la más cercana a la puerta y corrió un lado del dosel. Peter tenía mala cara: sus ojos estaban rojos y parecían dormidos, tenía el pelo revuelto y la boca entre abierta, la cara sucia, lo que le hizo pensar que el wisky lo había conseguido en Hogmade, a través de uno de los pasadizos; unos surcos en cada mejilla, símbolo de su amargo sufrimiento. Remus no pudo relacionar a ese chico con su amigo.

Le quitó la túnica sin problemas y con ella envolvió la botella. Lo tumbó en la cama y lo abanicó. Largo rato estuvieron así, uno abanicando y el otro dejando escapar pesada lágrimas. Solo el sonido cortado del aire llenaba la estancia.

Peter comenzó a vomitar en la papelera que Remus le había acercado. Cuando por fin parecía que había terminado se recostó en la cama y tosió un poco. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón destrozado.

-Remus...-dijo con voz ronca- gracias...

Remus permaneció a su lado un rato procurando que no se durmiera. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Lily seguida de James y Sirius. El chico se levantó de la cama y cogió la papelera.

-Procurad que no se duerma- dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, cruzó el pasillo como un rayo y entró en el baño. Dos chicos salieron riendo, si hubieran tenido el mismo día que él no reirían. Avanzó a la letrina y tiró el contenido hediondo. Limpió la papelera y se limpió él, que seguía con las manos manchadas de sangre, aunque ya estaba seca. Al secarse un dolor en la muñeca, casi olvidado, le dio una punzada.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación Sirius, Lily Y james se pusieron en pie

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Remus?-preguntó James

Remus dejó la papelera en su sitio y cogió la túnica de Peter. Sus amigos ahogaron un grito cuando la botella rodó sobre la mesa.

-Lo encontré en le baño...-se cubrió la cara con las manos-Esto es culpa mía, por lo de Lilian, él se sentía mal por mi culpa...Debí...Debí...

-No exageres, hombre. No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie-le tranquilizó James

-Cierto-dijo Sirius- No te martirices. Los amigos están para ayudarse, entre todos ayudaremos a Peter. No podemos dejar que nuestro último año sea el peor.

Sirius se acercó a Remus con una sonrisa tierna y sincera. Éste, por un momento, se olvidó de que estaba enfadado con él. Agachó la cabeza al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía que le pasaba, pero el corazón se le aceleró. Retrocedió, más asustado por lo que sentía que por el enfado, y se golpeó la muñeca. Al hacerlo un grito escapó de sus labios.

-¿Remus, te pasa algo?-preguntó Lily

-No es nada, solo la muñeca...

-Déjame verla...-pidió Sirius

-No. Tú déjame en paz...-dijo tajante volviendo a retomar el tomo molesto

Sirius cogió su mano y otro grito escapó de los labios de Remus

-¡Déjame, que me duele!-gritó mientras Sirius le examinaba

-Para, no tires...

-¡¡Pe-pero me haces daño!!

Lo ojos del muchacho se humedecieron por el dolor. Iba a gritar otra vez, pero se calló para no molestar a Peter.

-Puede que esté rota- diagnosticó Sirius- Vamos a la enfermería

-Ya voy yo solo-abrió la puerta-cuidad de Peter

-Vale, que te sea leve...-se despidió Lily

Cuando Remus se hubo ido Lily miró enfadada a Sirius

-¿Qué le has dicho para que esté así contigo?-le gritó

-Yo...

-¡¿No será que estás celoso?!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Lo que pasa es lo que te conté, que al final se terminaría cabreando Remus. Con lo pacífico que es...-explicó James

-Y con razón. Soy un egoísta, en vez de ayudarle a quitársela de encima, solo se lo reproché-dijo Sirius revolviéndose el pelo-Además esa chica me da mala espina...

-Es una chica muy mona...-murmuró James

El puño de Lily golpeó la cabeza del chico

-No vuelvas a decir eso...-dijo con la vena hinchada

-Lo sientooooooooooooo...

-Puede ser todo lo mona que tú quieras, pero es un poco pesadita...-alegó Sirius

-Tal vez esté compinchada con Malfoy para alguna jugada final...yo podría investigar...-sugirió Lily

Sirius sabía lo fantasiosa que podía resultar su amiga, pero esta vez pensó que quizás tuviera algo de razón. Sin pensarlo dijo:

-Lily, ¿harías eso por nosotros?-la levantó en el aire-¡Que feliz me hace! ¡Ole la chica más guapa de Griffindor...! ¿Qué digo? ¡DE HOGWARTS!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...-rió Lily-No te prometo nada, pero haré todo lo posible-dijo cuando al fin tocó el suelo

-Chicoooooooooooooooos...-se quejó Peter desde la cama


	4. cap 4

**Cap 4**

"Maldito Sirius" pensaba Remus mientras corría a la enfermería. "No sé por qué se preocupa tanto...me gustaría que no lo hiciera". Cruzó un largo pasillo, al fondo estaba la enfermería.

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-llam

Nadie contestó. Estaba todo en silencio, no había nadie. Se sentó en una cama y se miró la mano. Sintió un agradable calor al recordar las manos de Sirius. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando?¿en ese egoísta?...Si ese egoísta gracias al cual había pasado los mejores años de su vida, el egoísta que le aceptó y que le protegía, el egoísta que se preocupaba por él. Un remordimiento lo invadió, entonces pensó que quizás fuera él el egoísta, que después de haber recibido tanto no supo devolverlo como quisiera. Le debía tanto a Sirius, le debía tanto a sus amigos...

-Vaya, si es le joven Remus Lupin-dijo Madame Pomfrey-Siento el retraso, cosas de la fiesta. Por cierto ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Pues...no...-se ruboriz

-Con lo guapo que eres, será porque no quieres...

-No...no es eso.

-Bueno, ya encontrarás una buena chica. Dime que te ocurre

-Es mi muñeca...me caí y me duele mucho...-minti

-Déjame ver...

Le cogió la mano y Remus se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-Vaya, creo que es un esguince. No es gran cosa pero la muñeca es cosa sensible, se puedo volver a torcer. Tómate esto-le alcanzó una botellita de líquido amarillo-Notarás pinchazos y te dolerá un poco, luego te vendaré y pasado mañana estarás como nuevo. Intenta no mover mucho la mano mañana ¿vale?

Remus se tomó la botella de un trago, estaba amarga, lo que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Empezaron los pinchazos y el dolor, que fueron más horribles de lo que pensaba.

-Vuelvo en un rato...-se despidió Madame Pomfrey

La siguió con la mirada. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella el chico miró su mano. "¿Tienes pareja" le repitió su cabeza. Pues claro que no, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías en un momento como ese, pero nunca había bailado con una chica, una que le gustara de verdad. Recordó cuando, después del baile de Navidad, el año pasado; James, les contó lo que había sentido bailando con Lily. Les contó que sentía volar con ella en sus brazos, y estaba tan bonita, le miraba tan tiernamente con una tímida sonrisa de felicidad, que su alma escapó para tocar el cielo y, en aquel momento, eran solo Lily y él, Lily y James. Remus tuvo envidia del brillo en los ojos del chico e intentó imaginarse esa sensación, pero no podía, no estaba enamorado.

Se abrieron las puertas del despacho y Madame Pomfrey regresó con unas vendas en la mano. Lo vendó y se despidieron. Remus se dirigió a la habitación, tal vez Peter ya estuviera mejor. Corría, pero de pronto se paró en seco. Se sentía observado. Volvió a correr y otra vez se paró. Miró a todos lados, no había nadie. Noto un olor a limón, "¿Qué extraño?" pens

-¡¡Remi, cariño!!-gritó Lilian

-Aaaaa...eres t

-¿No te alegras de verme, amor...?¡¡OH, DIOS MIO!!-gritó un tanto dramáticamente y corrió hacia él, dejando en el suelo el libro que traía-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Es contagioso?¿Ha sido grave?¿Te recup...?

-Ya, ya- le suplicó Remus- Estoy bien...

Ella la abrazó y le empezó a besuquear.

-No, para...ya te he dicho mil veces que...aaaaa...Lilian...

-Sé que te gusto...-susurró-solo que eres muy vergonzoso...

-¡Qué no! Por favor para

Remus la empujó un poco, pero ella le cogió de su muñeca mala. Él gritó, pero ella siguió besuqueándole.

-¿¡Lilian, estás loca!? Me haces daño...suelta, por favor...

Cuanto más se intentaba despegar ella más apretaba.

-¡¡Suéltame ya!!¡¡Suéltame!!¡¡AH!!

Lilian se había pasado. Unas lágrimas de dolor casi escapan de los ojos de Remus. Ella no soltaba su muñeca.

-No te soltaré hasta que me des un beso...

-¡No quiero besarte!-las lágrimas escaparon pesadamente-¡¡No quiero ni tocarte!!¡¡Suéltame, por favor!!

La muchacha lo miraba con indiferencia, Remus lo supo y sintió verdadero miedo. Unas manos la apartaron del chico

-Te estás pasando, bonita...-dijo Sirius

-Tú no te metas...-le dijo desafiante Lilian

Ahora era Sirius quién la tenía a ella por las muñecas, la cogía desde atrás, por donde había venido

-Esta me la pagas- la amenazó, casi siseando, como solía hacer Malfoy

La empujó hacia un lado, con desprecio, y se acercó a su amigo. Éste salió corriendo, haciendo ver que estaba enfadado.

Dejaron a Lilian atrás, cruzaron el pasillo lleno de estudiantes, uso de primero, otros de segundo y tercero. Por fin llegaron a un pasillo vacío. Sirius se puso al lado de su compañero y lo detuvo, acogiéndole del hombro y haciéndole girar para quedar frente a frente

-¿Y tú por qué te enfadas?-pregunt

-¡Porque me defiendes!-se secó las lágrimas-Me hace sentir débil...¿Y si hubiera sido una situación más peligrosa?

-Me habría ido por patas dejando que el asesino en serie terminara contigo-bromeó-Sabes que no me importa...

-¡¡Pero a mí si!!

Se habían mirado a los ojos, por un instante la mirada sorprendida de Sirius y la de desesperación de Remus se encontraron turbando sus corazones. El segundo desvió la mirada, sonrojado por lo que había dicho

-No merezco tanto la pena...Sabes como terminará mi vida. Yo...

Antes de que Remus pudiera seguir hablando, Sirius, le abrazó. No le gustaba oír eso de su amigo. Siempre pensó que moriría de viejo y no cazado como un vulgar asesino. A Remus se le aceleró el corazón y se puso más rojo. Sabía que allí nada podía pasarle. El suave roce de la mejilla de Sirius casi le hace perder el sentido, sintió ganas de devolver el abrazo y no soltarse nunca, nunca...

-Sirius, aquí no...¿Qué van a pensar?-reaccion

-Me da igual. Soy tú amigo y, si puedo evitarlo, no morirás como crees-le miró a los ojos peligrosamente cerca-Déjame defenderte...

-Pero si te pasa algo...-dijo Remus con las piernas flojas

-No me va a pasar nada. Shhh....

Puso su dedo sobre los labios de su amigo, lo cual casi provoca que este se desmaye. Sirius sonrió y Remus reaccionó separándose. Le invadían sentimientos muy extraños que no comprendía y mucho menos dominaba, estaba a punto de hacer una locura en cualquier momento

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo una voz espesa, altiva y siseante

Se giraron. Lucius Malfoy les miraba desde el otro lado del corredor, junto a Severus Snape. ¿Cuánto habrían escuchado? Sirius les miraba desafiante mientras que Remus, muerto de vergüenza, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara

-No sabía que tuvierais ese tipo de relación-dijo Snape-Que "monos"

Escupió la última palabra como si fuera veneno, era realmente desagradable.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-protestó Sirius

-La seguridad de los ALUMNOS...-siseó Malfoy

Sirius apretó los puños. Hacía mucho que no le arreaba un buen puñetazo y tenía unas ganas terribles

-Nunca te han dicho que te pierdas, Malfoy-dijo Remus sujetando a su amigo

-Que se pierdan los raros-rió-No os preocupeis, vuestro secreto está a salvo con nosotros...

Esas palabras les sonaron a secreto a voces. Nunca te fíes de una un chulesco movimiento de su melena rubia, Lucius y Severus se marcharon.

-¡¡Lo sabía!!¡¡Sabía que pasaría!!-se lamentó Remus todo colorado-¿Qué dirán ahora...?

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno...-sonrió Sirius-Ahora que se han ido podemos seguir, amor...-brome

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!¡¡Aléjate de mí!!


	5. cap 5

**Cap 5**

Peter no bajó a cenar la noche anterior y en todo lo que llevaban de día no había abierto la boca. Tenía los ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos y sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, ni siquiera reacciono a las provocaciones de Malfoy, que no les dejó en paz en todo el día con el asuntito de que eran gays. A Sirius le daba igual, era solo un rumor, y siguió igual de bromista, pero Remus se hundió en la miseria cuando fue a saludar a Julia Streat, una chica de quinto curso, y esta salió corriendo, llorando y gritando: "¿Por qué?". Su muñeca estaba casi curada pero necesitaría ese día de reposo total después de lo que pasó con Lilian. Se lo contaron a James y a Lily y estos casi se caen de la cama. Era realmente extraño, parecía que a ella le gustaba su amigo, ¿a qué venía eso?

Después de comer, para librarse de lo pesaditos de Severus y Lucius, salieron a dar una vuelta. Se sentaron donde el día anterior. A Remus se le puso la piel de gallina al recordar la discusión que tuvieron , pero Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y el mal rollo se le pasó. Además la brisa era suave y cálida. No se dieron cuenta el sábado, pero la primavera había empezado a asomar. Se sentaron en la hierba donde Lily extendió una manta de tela escocesa y se tumbó.

-Que bien se esta...-susurr

James la miró, le parecía tan bonita...El pelo rojo brillaba con el radiante sol y su frágil figura, recortada en el horizonte, le hizo caer en el profundo poza del amor. ¡Dios, cuanto la quería! Y cuanto le costó conseguirla. Siempre tubo miedo, miedo de que le rechazara. Al principio se llevaban mal y Snape se interpuso, pero ahora estaba con él y él solo pensaba en aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con ella.

Se tumbó junto a la chica y la abrazó. Parecían una postal de San Valentín

-Remus...-insinuó Sirius

-Ni se te ocurra. Ya sabes lo que piensan de nosotros ¡¡y por tu culpa!!-le contestó Remus

-La gente es muy cerrada a los nuevos tiempos, Remus querido...-le abraz

-¡¡QUITA, BICHO!!

-Chicos...¿cuál es el final?-preguntó Peter

Los cuatro le miraron. Peter tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lily

Peter no respondió. Se levantó y alzó los brazos. Parecía tan pequeño en la inmensidad. Un viento muy fuerte sopló en ese momento, Peter cayó como una hoja seca. Sirius se desprendió de Remus y le cogió antes de que tocara el suelo. Lloraba, lloraba por sentirse pequeño, por no conocer el amor. Por creerse solo y estar perdido

-Peter, sonríe-le animó Sirius

-Sonríe porque estamos contigo...-continuó Remus

-Sonríe porque siempre hay un mañana mejor-dijo Lily

-Si, un mañana con nosotros-sonrió James

Peter los miró y retrocedió en el tiempo. Los vio de pequeños y todo una vida pasó ante sus ojos. Durante un rato el mundo le pareció inerte, después empezó a reír, a reír con fuerza. No se había vuelto loco, solo se había dado cuenta de que era feliz. Sus ojos brillaban, era una risa pura, de pura alegría. Todos rieron con él. La ceguera de la depresión voló y volvió a encontrar la luz perdida.¿Qué importa una chica para un rato si los amigos son para toda la vida? Era tan pequeño como ellos, estaba igual de perdido, pero no estaba solo

-Chico...-se secó las lágrimas-Sois mazo de empalagosos...

Pasadas ya las risas decidieron echar una siesta, costumbre siempre bienvenida por Sirius. James volvió a abrazar a Lily, que se durmió en sus brazos cubierta de dulces besos. Remus se dejó caer en la hierba, con los brazos extendidos al lado de Sirius. Peter se quitó la sudadera negra y al enrolló, proporcionándose una almohada, y se tumbó al lado de Remus. "Este es mi Peter" pensó este. Todos se durmieron, pero al rato Sirius despertó y miró a Remus. Parecía un crío, un niño. Tenía un mechón de canas prematuras en la cara, que se agitaba a veces con el viento; las mejillas algo rosadas y los labios entre abiertos, dejando escapar suavemente su respiración. Era soñador e inocente, siempre esperanzado, si hacía algo malo no era con intención y tenía mucho amor para todos. Pero era responsable y muy calmado, aunque no se perdía una fiesta. Quizás su rasgo más destacado era ser tremendamente introvertido. Tal vez, si hubiera tenía una infancia normal, no tendría ese defecto, pero no pudo ser. Puede que por eso Sirius le defendiera tanto, por miedo a que le hicieran sufrir más.

Sirius le apartó el mechón de la cara y le miró un poco más. La mano se dirigió, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, a la majilla de Remus. Era tan bueno... y le...le...Cuando tocó su piel Remus despertó. El chico se ruborizó y empezó a temblar, asustado de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué esa sensación? Giró bruscamente la cabeza y Sirius comprendió el mensaje.

-Ya te has vuelto a enfadar...-suspir

-No me he enfadado-dijo Remus incorporándose-Solo que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Sirius divertido

-¡¡ESAS!!- se levantó-La gente ya piensa bastantes cosas raras

Sirius también se levantó y miró a Remus de una forma muy extraña y este casi se desmaya. Volvió a poner su mano en la mejilla del chico. Remus volvió a ruborizarse

-¡¡POCHOLADA!!-gritó Sirius de pronto tirándole del moflete

Peter se despertó. No pudo evitar una carcajada al encontrar a Remus con cara de "pan de bolla". Lily y James se despertaron.

-Y estamos...-dijo ella-Me gusta veros as

-Poes a fi nof (Pues a mí no)-se quejó Remus

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que anda diciendo Malfoy?

-Fi (Si)

-Eso es solo un rumor-se recogió el pelo-Pronto pasar

-Lo que pasa es que es un vergonzoso y le importa demasiado lo que piensen los demás-dijo Sirius que se lo estaba pasando bomba con los mofletes de su amigo

-¡Fueltame lof mofetes! (¡Suéltame los mofletes!)

-¿Por qué? Estás muy mono-dijo una voz

Se giraron, era Lilian.

Todos pusieron una cara no muy agradable, pero Lilian ni se inmutó. James se adelantó completamente indignado

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ya bastante hiciste ayer ¿cómo tienes tanto morro?

Peter se extrañó mucho, intuyó que se había perdido algo.

-Por eso he venido...-dijo la chica mirando la punta de sus zapatos, parecía arrepentida- Para pedir perdón...

Sirius no se fiaba y cogió a Remus por los hombros. Demasiado buena para ser la misma que vio el día anterior. Notó que su amigo temblaba, estaba asustado

-Me preguntaba qué tal tu muñeca....yo...me dejé llevar, lo siento

Lilian se acercó a Remus y Sirius lo apretó más contra sí. La chica miró a Remus a los ojos y a este se le heló la sangre: todo era falso. Su mirada era fría e indiferente, todo lo que estaba haciendo era puro teatro, un juego. Peter no sabía que estaba pasando, pero vio a Remus muy pálido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre ellos dos. La chica lo miró como si fuera basura, como solía hacer

-Estoy bien-dijo Remus con un hilo de voz

Hubo un silencio. Todos miraban a Lilian invitándola a marcharse. El pobre Remus sentía el estómago revuelto de la tensión. Esos pocos segundos que Lilian permaneció allí inmóvil se hicieron eternos. Sirius estaba a punto de saltar cuando la chica se volvió y se despidió con la mano. Cuando hubo desaparecido revent

-¡¡COMO LA ODIO!!-gritó a la vez que se abrazaba a Remus, como si ella fuera a quitárselo-Que no se atreva a acercarse...

-Bien, chicos, ya podéis explicarme que pasa, porque estoy totalmente perdido

Remus tomó aire, ya más relajado

-A ella no le gusto-empezó a decir-Todo era una farsa. Ayer me hice daño en la muñeca y fui a la enfermería y, a la vuelta, ella no tuvo reparos en cogerme de la muñeca mala y todas sus fuerzas...

A Peter se le erizó todo el vello del brazo. Ciertamente no entendía a Lilian, no parecía agresiva, solo pesada, y también parecía que le gustaba Remus.

Un lobo con piel de cordero, eso era Lilian. Les preocupaba la situación ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Remus? James recogió la manta y la sacudió, luego tomó a Lily por la cintura "Vaya forma de amargarnos la tarde" pens

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunt

Todos le siguieron. Sirius se quedó detrás con Remus. No que ría separarse de él ni un minuto.

De vuelta a las habitaciones, pensativos e irritados, se encontraron con Lucius acompañado de Severus, unos cuantos chicos más y sus dos estúpidos gorilas, Crabble y Goyle. El chico esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y Peter se olió problemas tal y como estaba Sirius

-¡Todos los chicos corred, que viene Black y nos mira raro!-gritó-¡Puede llegar a ser peligroso en las distancias cortas!

Todos los amigos del Slytherin rieron estúpidamente, menos Severus y sucedió lo que Peter esperaba: Sirius se adelantó rápidamente y , sin dudar, le pegó un puñetazo en la boca a Malfoy, a ver si se callaba de una vez

-Maldito "marica"...-susurró Lucius con sangre en el labio

Sacó la varita y apuntó a Sirius "expellardium" gritó. Sirius voló por los aires y se golpeó violentamente contra la pared. Remus quiso ayudarle, pero Crabble y Goyle se habían lanzado contra ellos. Sirius se maldijo por no llevar la varita a mano. Lucius, con la varita, ejercía una fuerza sobre él que le hizo arrodillarse. Estaba siendo humillado delante de todo el mundo, forcejeó para librase, pero solo consiguió que la fuerza se hiciera más poderosa. Lucius se agachó hasta su altura

-Eres un cabrón, Malfoy-le gritó Sirius

-Uyyyy...Te estas portando mal- se mofó Lucius dándole una bofetada- Muy mal-volvió a darle otra, esta vez hacia el lado contrario

Eso Remus no lo aguantó. Consiguió liberarse de el poderoso brazo de Crabble y sacó su varita. Lucius lo vio acercarse y, con gran rapidez, soltó un hechizo hacia él, pero Remus no se quedó corto, también echó un hechizo. Los dos chicos rebotaron contra la pared al son de un grito de exclamación por parte de un reducido público. Lo último que oyó Remus fue su nombre de boca de Lily.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Despertó por la noche, estaba en la enfermería. Se incorporó en la blandita cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía mucho. Miró a su alrededor. Unas camas más a la derecha estaba Lucius, podía ver su larga melena rubia caer en cascada desde la almohada. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Malfoy y él habían quedado en tablas, pero eso poco importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante es que había defendido a Sirius. No quería pensar en el castigo que le caería, así que desvió su mente hacia los recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. La de veces que habrían estado allí con rasguños provocados por sus locuras o con la cara verde, pero el día más importante de su vida también ocurrió allí. En esa modesta enfermería pudo comprobar lo mucho que lo apreciaban aunque fuera diferente.

Miró a la ventana, ya casi era luna llena. Una profunda tristeza y un miedo lo hundieron. Cerró los ojos para no verla, ahora no.¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

**NdP:** HOLA A TODSSSSSSSSS!!! ya van cinco capítulos!!! waswas de la vida o !!!Espero que os esté gustando porque va para laaaaaaaaaaargo, muy laaaaaaaaaaaaargo así que el/la que no guste de esta clase de historias que deje de leer o se haga a la idea jusjus Bueno felicidades a los que hayais llegado hasta aquí y ánimo a los que penseis continuar jusjus de todas formas si teneis que gritarme (con diplomacia, claro), sugerirme o decirme que estoy mazo de buena (jajajja es broma ) solo teneis que hacerlo mandando un review Os espero!!! KISKIS by Puchico


	6. cap 6

**Cap 6**

La mañana del lunes era radiante. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas dejando un agradable calor. Remus ya no llevaba la venda, señal de que su muñeca ya estaba curada, pese a aquel pequeño incidente, y la cabeza ya no le dolía. Durante el desayuno charlaron animadamente sobre el día anterior. Estaban todos más calmados, pero Sirius no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Ser humillado por Malfoy, para él, era peor que tragarse babosas vivas.

La primera hora, junto a los de Slytherin, no se le hizo muy pesada, más que nada agradable, ya que Lucius no tuvo ganas de fastidiar. El profesor Joseph, de Pociones, un hombre oscuro y callado, con el pelo grasiento que le caía ante los ojos ocultando su voraz mirada (Lily llegó a pensar que Severus era su hijo secreto); no dejó de atosigarlo y ellos no pararon de reírse. Sobretodo cuando el chico casi le corta un dedo a Severus por la caña que le metía el profesor. Sirius, poco a poco, estaba recobrando el ánimo acostumbrado, hasta que, después de comer, le llamaron al despacho de McGonagall junto con Remus.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos con el corazón en un puño, otro castigo junto a Lucius sería un suplicio insoportable. Llamaron a la puerta y una voz les indicó que pasaran. El despacho era grande y tenía un ventanal al fondo. La chimenea humeaba, recién apagada y había varios cuadros de antiguos profesores. Lucius estaba a la izquierda y, sentada en una la silla detrás de un escritorio negro, les miraba gravemente la profesora, a su lado estaba el profesor Joseph, responsable de Slytherin.

Volvieron a la sala común y se encontraron a sus amigos estudiando. Lily estaba muriéndose descifrando un texto de runas, Peter hacía una tabla astrológica y James leía un libro de criaturas mágicas.

-Holassssssssss-saludó Sirius

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os han dicho?- preguntó James cerrando el libro

-Pues...-Sirius cogió la silla y se sentó al revés- Estamos castigados, con Lucius, mañana por la noche, sacando brillo a los preciosos trofeos y eso, pero ya estamos acostumbrados ¿verdad?

Miró a Remus. El chico tenía la cabeza en otra parte y tardó un poco en contestar

-Si, si...-dijo algo despistado

-Remus...¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Lily, que ya sabía en lo que pensaba

-Bien...-contestó y agachó la cabeza- Me voy a dar una vuelta...

Se fue de la sala dejando a sus amigos preocupados. Lily cogió la mano de James

-No pasa nada, sabes que estaremos con él-dijo James y luego la besó en la frente

-¿Cuánto queda?-preguntó Peter

-Cinco días...-murmuró Sirius

Había hundido la cabeza en el regazo. El pelo negro le ocultaba los ojos grises, tristes y nerviosos. Ese día podía ir todo bien o desmoronarse y cambiar sus vidas en unos segundos. Todos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, rezando porque nada pasara. Los próximos días tenían que cuidar mucho de Remus, ya que podía desmayarse o repentinamente tirarles los trastos a la cabeza, entrar en un estado de mutismo o Dios sabe que cosas...

-¡¡Eh, chicos!!-gritó Michael sacándolos de sus pensamientos

-Aaaaaaaah...Hola-reaccionó Sirius

-¿Qué te han dicho?¿Y cuántos puntos nos han quitado?-peguntó el prefecto con cara de querer estrangularlo

-Tú si que eres directo...-se rascó la cabeza-Pues...multiplica 5 por 2 y por 15 y luego súmalo todo con Malfoy

Los ojos de Michael se desorbitaron y frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, los que vamos a estar con Malfoy somos nosotros?-dijo Sirius

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- gritó Michael y toda la sala se volvió para ver que pasaba

-Aaaaaaaaaah...quieres que te cedamos el sitio

-Yo no he...

-Así que te mola Malfoy...interesante-le interrumpió Sirius

Todos empezaron a reírse por lo bajito, era gracioso ver la cara de Michael roja como un tomate

-¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!!-protestó el chico

-Pero lo piensas...¿eh, eh? Lo estas pensando-Sirius empezó a subir y a bajar las cejas

-Déjate de...

-¡No es bueno ocultar tus sentimientos!-se puso dramático-Díselo, dile que le quieres-empezó a agitar los brazos-Malfoy, amor mío....

Michael no respondió, no sabía que decir. Toda la sala se reía viendo a Sirius hacer el "

"paripé". Al fanal el prefecto se volvió y se fue, soltando maldiciones que era preferible no oír

-Sirius eres lo peor-dijo Lily, que era la única que no reía-Lo mismo te ha hecho Malfoy...

Poco a poco las risas en la mesa se fueron apagando

-"Lil", ya te vale. Ahora me siento mal-respondió el chico

Lily le miró mal humorada

-Valeeeeeeeee...-se resignó Sirius- Luego le pido perdón, pero ahora voy a buscar a Remus, no vaya a ser que "el monstruo-percebe" (Lilian) ataque de nuevo...

Peter recogió sus cosas rápidamente

-¡Voy contigo!-alcanzó a decirle antes de que saliera por el retrato

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus salió de la sala cabizbajo. Empezó a andar sin rumbo por los pasillos casi desabitados. Se sentía el cuerpo pesado, pesado el corazón. Estaba nervioso y asustado. Sabía que pronto le empezarían a hervir las entrañas, su sed de sangre ala superficie y se convertiría en un cazador, feroz e implacable, de vidas humanas, sin alma, hipnotizado por la macabra luna llena, su enemiga y su aliada. La temida y amada luna llena...Su otra mitad, rechazada y abominable. Era un monstruo contra su voluntad, un monstruo encerrado en un cuerpo inocente que se destruía y dejaba paso a la criatura salvaje. Para resurgir al día siguiente en un posible asesino. Y lo peor de todo era recordar vagas imágenes de aquel infierno sin fin...

Pensando en esas cosas llegó a un largo pasillo, repleto de ventanales. La luz cegadora de la tarde le hizo despertar. Al fondo del pasillo había una persona. Remus no pudo verla bien hasta que se le acostumbraron los ojos. Era Severus Snape, y parecía no haberlo visto. Miraba al exterior con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No parecía enfadado (dejando a parte su expresión avinagrada de costumbre), más bien recordaba algo, algo triste, tal vez algo horrible o algo que lo atormentaba.

Remus recordó sexto curso, cuando ellos dos hicieron una tregua. Él ayudaba a Severus con transformaciones y Severus le ayudaba a él con pociones. Era un buen trato y durante unos meses entablaron una pequeña amistad. Por unas horas el Slytherin resultaba agradable y progresivamente menos distante y frío. Remus llegó a descubrir que era un chico maravilloso, pero también descubrió algunas heridas en su corazón. Severus nunca quiso hablar de ello, pero cuando los corazones están heridos profundamente desarrollan una especie de sexto sentido capaz de detectar el dolor de los demás, y el de Remus cargaba con algo muy grande, con una infancia infame, con una familia rota, con una tristeza más grande que su odiada luna y más profunda que los abismos del infierno que vivía. Por ello fue capaz de escudriñar un poco en el frío Severus y ver más allá del "pelota pelo-graso" (apodo que le dio Sirius). Le hubiera gustado tanto ayudarle...pero no pudo ser. Sus amigos nunca aceptaron sus reuniones e hicieron todo lo posible por separarlos. Tal vez fuera ese intento desesperado lo que hizo obrar a Sirius de la manera más atroz

Los recuerdos del año pasado se repetían en la cabeza de Remus grises y horribles. Gritos, oscuridad, pasos lejanos, un feroz aullido, un niño asustado...

Severus se giró y vio a Remus muy serio. Se volvió para irse.

-Ho...Hola-dijo tímidamente Remus saliendo costosamente de esas imágenes

-Déjame en paz...-le respondió Severus

Remus sentía su estómago cada vez más revuelto por la pena, por la culpabilidad. Quería explicarle todo, pedirle perdón. Severus siguió andando, no tenía ganas de enfadarse y cualquiera de los merodeadores le crispaba los nervios.

-¿Qué tal?-se le ocurrió continuar a Remus erróneamente para detenerlo

-Por lo menos estoy vivo...

Se volvió a poner en marcha, tan rápido que su túnica hizo fru-fru. Remus ya no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía valor y no serviría de nada. Severus desapareció por el corredor abandonando en los ventanales a un arrepentido Remus

-Reeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuuuuuus- llamó una voz familiar a su espalda

Era Peter, y venía corriendo acompañado de Sirius.

-Con que estabas aquí...-dijo Sirius cuando pararon frente a él y le empezó a tirar del moflete-Temimos un ataque del "monstruo-percebe"

Remus sonrió intentando no parecer triste y los dos chicos devolvieron la sonrisa

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Severus llegó a la puerta de su casa y siseó la contraseña. Se dirigió a su habitación con la mirada fija en el suelo, lo que le hizo tropezarse con Lucius que salía en ese momento del cuarto acompañado de Crabble y Goyle

-Snape, mira por dónde vas-gru

Severus le dedicó una mirada fría, pero no contest

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó el rubio

-Evitando tu cara...-respondió Severus dibujando una irónica sonrisa en la delgada línea de sus labios

Lucius le dedicó una mirada venenosa. Más que nada porque sabía en dónde había estado y lo que había estado haciendo. Había estado pensando en la asquerosa sangre-sucia esa. Severus lo notó y apartó la mirada, evitando sus acusadores ojos. Cuando fue a entrar Lucius le cogió violentamente por el hombro y le susurr

-Sabes que no nos puedes fallar, nos perteneces. Ya te presenté a mi padre y Él también cuenta contigo. Olvídate de esa asquerosa sangre-sucia

Severus lo empujó. "Eso nunca..." que ría decir, pero ante la atenta mirada de Crabble y Goyle, y tan cerca de un alterado Lucius no dijo nada, solo le dedico una mirada desafiante

-Déjame en paz-protestó-Tú también deberías olvidarte de cierta persona...-Lucius se puso pálido. Severus se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz a casi un susurro-Pobre Goyle... Su mejor amigo, al que admira, y su novia, a la que ama con locura...Seguro que aquella noche no te acordaste de él-se volvió a separar y alzó la voz otra vez-¿Quién falla a quién?

Entró al fin en la habitación, dejando tras de si a un pálido y sorprendido Lucius, pensaba que no le habían visto.

Cuando cerró la puerta con furia. Dio una patada a un libro que había en el suelo. Las manos le temblaban, tenía que golpear a alguien o algo (y con gusto hubiera sido Malfoy). Sacó la varita de la túnica y apuntó a la almohada del chica, esta reventó y las plumas inundaron la habitación. Respiró hondo bajo el suave descenso de las plumas que se posaban en su cabeza y en su túnica. Le recordaron a Lily, con sus suaves movimientos, su suave pelo, su sonrisa...

Se llevó la mano al corazón e intentó olvidar, debía olvidar. Se sentó en una silla, aún con la mano en el corazón. De pequeño ya lloró demasiado (su situación familiar fue era la que muchos hubiesen querido) y ahora no se lamentaba de sus penas, se limitaba a devolver el golpe. "Cuanto más fuerte mejor" eso se lo había enseñado Slytherin. Pero ya estaba cansado, cansado de sentir odio, mas era tarde para cambiar.

¿Por qué todas las personas que le habían importado le hacían daño? Primero le arrebataron a la mujer que más quería, su preciosa Lily. Ella se había ido con el idiota de Potter. Lo odiaba, y a sus amigos también. Se le revolvían las tripas y le hervía la sangre cuando les veía, y aunque el sentimiento fuera mutuo, él no lo expresaba más abiertamente que con miradas de desprecio y echando mano de su lengua bien afilada. "Putos perros" pensó. Si, todavía se acordaba de sexto curso, y se acordaría todo su vida. Intentaron matarle ganándose su confianza a través de Remus. Por un momento pensó que todo había pasado, que con el tiempo podrían olvidar los rencores y unirse a ellos; se sintió realmente feliz. Pero aquella noche descubrió la farsa. ¿Amigos? ¿Quién los necesita? No son más que viles sanguijuelas pérfidas que te chupan la sangre, parásitos. Por ello estaba a punto de dar el paso de su vida. Quería pertenecer a un grupo, fuerte y poderoso, pero no necesitaba amigos. Malfoy le había brindado la oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Ya estaba más calmado, solo y casi a oscuras. Así todo estaba bien. ¡Oh, inmensa oscuridad! Hizo levitar un libro de pociones (que no debería tener) hasta él. Lo abrió y repasó los ingredientes para una poción que causaba una muerte lenta. Se regocijaba en sus sueños, donde eliminaba, cruelmente, a todos aquellos que odiaba. Todavía no había echo semejante atrocidad, y no podía sospechar que pronto, en un futuro no muy lejano, necesitaría hacerlo casi todo el tiempo.

Llamaron a la puerta

-Ya tenemos que bajar a cenar-le dijo Lucius desde el otro lado

Severus cerró el libro y suspiró, tendría que dejar sus pasiones para otro momento. Intentó mantener la calma, aún estaba un poco alterado

-Ya voy...-respondió mientras recogía las plumas y reparaba la almohada

Una vez más enfrentarse al duro exterior, con imágenes que lo atormentaban y caras que no soportaba. Cuando salió le dirigió a Lucius una mirada fría, la de siempre, aparentando ser el chico duro de siempre: el venenoso Severus Snape, con sus heridas ocultas tras una negra capa de oscuros y secretos sentimientos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**NdP:** Buenas, buenas o todos!!! Pensaba pone una nota de autor cada 10 capitulos, pero no puede contenerme porque adoro a Severus!!! y este capitulo y el siguiente van dedicados a él!!!! waswas como lo adoro!!! Será un personaje que irá cobrando importancia a lo largo de la historia jusjus me encanta ese amor imposible que siente por Lily !!! es demasiado triste!!! buaaaaaaaaa y la cosa se va poniendo cada vez más trágica (para TODOS), me encantan los dramas jusjus . Bueno como siempre, agradezco vuestro apoyo y vuestros mensajes de animo, así como vuelvo a hacer una especal mención mi amiga Aerith y a Idril (kyaaaaaaaa te adoro). Solo despedirme y deciros que si nos os gusta ver sufrir a vuestros adorados pesonajes...buf...buena suerte jajajajajajaj Ya sabeis, escribirme!!! KISKIS by Puchico


	7. cap 7

**Cap 7**

El tropel de estudiantes que se agolpaba ante la puerta del Gran Comedor casi lo hace enloquecer: empujones, gritos, pisotones y risas estúpidas de crías en la edad del pavo. Severus no lo soportaba, era abrumante. Una chica de primer curso, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes (con un aire a Lily) casi lo tira al suelo, y encima de Griffindor. Éste la miró de tal forma que, si las miradas matasen, la chica estaría más tiesa que una pata de jamón. La muchacha se asustó tanto que salió corriendo al borde del llanto.

-Vaya forma de ligar, Seve...-le dijo riendo Almost Cerry, de Slytherin

Severus se volvió y le miró con desagrado. Almost era un chico simpático, o eso parecía (en Slytherin la mayoría no son lo que parecen), de grandes ojos miel y pelo negro alborotado. Tenía novia en Hufflepuff, Anna Strein. Ella había estado saliendo con Michael, pero éste la dejó por intentarlo con la prefecta de Slytherin (pobre iluso...).

Almost no se sorprendió de la expresión adoptada por Severus, ya estaba acostumbrado. Le dedicó una amable y hermosa sonrisa

-Me llamo Severus..._"Estúpido engreído"_-aclaró Snape

-Vale, hombre. ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Ya tienes pareja, Sev?

-Severus..._"Mimado insoportable"_- se apartó el pelo de la cara-Pues no. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que mirarme al espejito o ir detrás de algunas cuantas faldas. Además, ¿a ti que te importa?

-Tu siempre tan borde...-dijo Almost dándole una palmadita en la espalda y sin perder la sonrisa

-Si te molesta vete..._"So gili---, pedazo de ma---"_

-Vale, vale...-alcanzó a decir antes de ser arroyado por la multitud ansiosa por pasar

La vista desde la puerta era sorprendente. Cuatro grandes mesas colocadas en paralelo unas a otras, llenas de alumnos, todos de negro y al fondo otra, no más pequeña, donde se sentaban los profesores. El techo era transparente y dejaba ver el cielo estrellado. Miles de velas flotaban en el aire y, junto con las antorchas colocadas en las paredes, ahora desnudas; lo iluminaban todo.

Severus tomó asiento al lado de Lucius. No prestó atención a la animada charla que se formaba a su alrededor y cuando sirvieron la comida la miró con desgana.

-¿No vas a comer?-le preguntó su compañero

El chico no respondió. Lucius se encogió de hombros, como diciendo:"_Tú mismo. Si te mueres de hambre es cosa tuya_".

De pronto, los ojos de Severus confabularon con su corazón y se pusieron a buscarla, a buscar a Lily. La encontró riendo, radiante y hermosa; al lado de Peter. En frente de ella estaba James, Sirius y Remus. Sintió envidia, odio, nostalgia: popurrí de sentimientos que maldecía constantemente. Ella sintió una mirada penetrante y dejó de reír. Sus miradas chocaron y ese le dolió a Severus, le aceleró el corazón a la vez que se lo estrujaba. Tenía ganas de gritar. Esos ojos verdes, malditos y amados ojos verdes. Ya no podía n respirar.

James notó que Lily estaba como ausente, mirando al fondo de la sala. Se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa. Ahora la mirada de Severus se dirigió a James, y así estuvieron un rato, haciendo un pulso invisible. El chico de piel cetrina sabía que era imposible recuperar a Lily, pero no pensaba rendirse; era una cuestión de orgullo.

Sirius atrajo la atención de James, y se pusieron otra vez a hablar animadamente. Severus suspiró y cogió un trozo de pollo . Al cortarlo, se imaginó que era la cara de cada uno de los merodeadores y casi lo hace papilla. Lucius terminó con un pedazo en la sopa

-¿¡Que diablos te pasa, Snape?!-dijo secándose la túnica, salpicada de comida.

Severus le dirigió una mirada helada y Lucius se la devolvió, pero no dijo nada.

De repente una lechuza cruzó la sala. Todos callaron. ¿Una carta a estas horas? Dumbledore se puso en pie, el ave se posó en su antebrazo. Retiró la carta de su pata y la echó a volar de vuelta. Abrió el sobre y al leer la nota su semblante cambió, lo que provocó un murmullo general y cierto nerviosismo entre los profesores. Con un hilo de voz se dispuso a reproducir el mensaje

-Han vuelto a atacar...Veinte _muggles_ y tres _aurores_ han muerto hoy en manos de los mortífagos...-todos ahogaron un grito- Una explosión, eso es lo que piensa la policía _muggle_. No han podido atrapar a los autores de este nefasto...suceso. El ministerio está investigando su próximo objetivo...

-Como si fueran a descubrirlo...-murmuró Lucius, sin que nadie lo oyera, y siguió comiendo.

-Si entre las victimas se encontrara algún familiar ...se les informará mañana- ya no pudo hablar más- Si lo desean pueden irse a dormir...

Severus miró a Lily, estaba muy asustada. Peter la rodeó con su brazo y la besó en la frente. James estaba pálido y cogía la mano de Lily. Severus quería levantarse e ir hacia ella, abrazarla...Pero la impotencia le hizo coger el cuchillo y clavarlo en la mesa. Lucius le miró sorprendido, como si no hubiera sido para tanto.

La gente empezaba a salir del comer despacio, murmurando. Algunas chicas solozaban, entre ellas la que casi le tira al suelo.

-Vaya, no voy a poder acabarme el postre...-dijo Lucius poniéndose en pie-Vamos: Crabble, Goyle

Estos se levantaron y le siguieron

En el vestíbulo, Severus, vio como Lily se alejaba junto con los idiotas de los merodeadores. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando tres chicas de Hufflepuff pasaron ante sus narices, casi rozándole

-¿Dónde está Joe?-preguntó una de ellas

-No lo sé. No ha bajado a cenar...-respondió otra-Lleva varios días sin comer...

Las siguió con la mirada un rato, hasta que Lucius le llamó.

Ya en la oscuridad de la habitación, empezaron a hablar del tema mientras se enfundaban en los pijamas.

-Lo sabía-dijo Lucius deslizando la manga de seda del suyo por su brazo-Aunque mi padre dijo que serían más...

-Cierto, el mío también-dijo Goile-Me pregunto si estará enfadado...Me refiero a Él...

-No creo- intervino Severus-No creo que tenga sentimientos...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ser un cobarde como tú, Snape-dijo Lucius dándole la espalda

-Por lo menos yo tengo moral, Lucius...-dijo Severus sin darse cuenta

El rubio se giró empuñando la varita. Severus retrocedió. Su compañero lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Los sentimientos te hacen débil! Por eso es mejor enterrarlos y olvidarte de ellos-se acercó mas al rostro contraído de Severus para intimidarlo-No es inmoral eliminar a la escoria que nos mató y persiguió durante tanto tiempo. Los muggles son inferiores y una amenaza...

-Suéltame, Malfoy...-dijo Severus, que casi no podía respirar

Lucius le soltó con desprecio

-Los demás magos deberían agradecérnoslo...

Por último le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida y se metió a la cama. Crabble y Goile le siguieron, mirando a Severus como si fuera basura

-Cuando te hayas unido a nosotros lo comprenderás...-le dijo Lucius antes de dormirse

Severus respiró hondo. Tal vez había sido un error ofrecerse a ese grupo. Se sentó en la cama y miró sus manos con pena. ¿Qué tendría que hacer con ellas? Se tumbó y arrop

Aquella noche soñó con gritos de desesperación, llanto, destrucción, fuego y, observando este horrible espectáculo, él. Estaba rodeado de gente que lo aclamaba por su cometido. Se sintió grande y admirado, era fuerte y poderoso. A su lado: El Señor Oscuro...

Cuando despertó en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor y con la respiración entre cortada, se sentía casi feliz. Pero algo pesaba en su corazón ¿Llegaría a tal extremo por tener un poco de reconocimiento? Palpó su varita "Tal vez" pensó...


	8. cap 8

**Cap 8**

-¡¡Chiiiiiiiiicos!!

Lily llegó llorando al lado de Remus, Peter y Sirius; James iba más atrás

Esa tarde habían llegado las lista de las víctimas y los estudiantes se habían agolpado ante la puerta del responsable de su casa correspondiente.

Sirius la abrazó fuerte

-Lily, lo siento...yo...-le entraron ganas de llorar

-No es eso, bobo...-se secó las lágrimas-Es que...¡Estoy muy feliiiiiiiiiiiz!

La chica volvió a romper a llorar. Sus amigos respiraron aliviados.

-Esta Lily...-susurró James cuando legó al lado de los demás

-¿A ti que te han dicho, tío?-preguntó Remus preocupado

-Nada...Todo en orden-respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa

Sirius respiró hondo, lo atrajo hacia sí y dijo

-Me tenías preocupado, cabronazo...

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, pero la pesadumbre se reflejaba en el rostro de todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Su compañera, Joe Lascow, había perdido a su madre. El comedor fue decorado con el escudo de Hufflepuff en un fondo negro y plata. Esa noche no hubo risas, es más: cualquier risita indiscreta y más fuerte que un susurró fue tomada como un insulto, aunque no por Joe, ya que no bajó a cenar. En su lugar se había colocado un gorro que estuvo allí durante dos días.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sirius se despertó muy temprano, todavía no había salido el sol. Se revolvió en sus sábanas, tapándose entero, aún no tenía ganas de levantarse. No consiguió dormirse, así que bajó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. Llovía. Había empezado a llover ayer por la noche, antes de la cena, y no había parado. Las montañas, más allá del lago, se habían teñido de gris y el agua, que las separaba del verde terreno del colegio, estaba oscura. La escena le pareció deprimente, así que apartó la mirada. Se fijó en Peter, que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. Le dio un empujoncito, luego fue a por James, que se había dormido leyendo; le quitó el libro y las gafas y las dejó encima de su mesilla. Por último fue a visitar a Remus, que estaba dándole la espalda, casi desarropado. Cuando Sirius fue a arroparlo estuvo a punto de tomarle el pulso, el chico estaba totalmente pálido. Le colocó boca arriba suavemente y vio que respiraba, eso le tranquilizó. Tapó a Remus y se sentó a su lado. Le estaba mirando cuando sintió crecer una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, empezó a temblar. "¿Por qué estoy tan triste...?" pensó. Posó su cabeza en le pecho de Remus y escuchó su corazón. El latido era débil y lento, casi acompasado con su suave respiración. Sirius se sintió arrullado por aquella hermosa música, y, en su interior, un sentimiento le decía que no soportaría perder esa embriagante sinfonía, que sería demasiado doloroso. "Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase..." Se pegó más al pecho de Remus para no perder detalle de un solo latido, ni una sola inspiración...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La primera hora de Lily correspondía con Runas. Joe seguía sin aparecer. Lily se encontraba un poco mal, ya que nunca se había fijado en ella hasta aquel momento. Lo que si recordaba de ella era que siempre llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos. Se decía que era porque los necesitaba para corregir su manera de coger la varita, pero nunca se molestó en preguntar... Joe compartía mesa con...Vaya, vaya, con Lilian. Por lo visto, esa chica era un pájaro de mal agüero. Lily dejó de pensar en Joe y recordó que tenía que investigar a "La Lapa Asesina" (nuevo apodo de Sirius para Lilian).

Después de Runas, Herbología se hizo eterna. Sirius no estaba muy hablador, la lluvia lo empanaba, y la habían puesto con una alumna de Ravenclaw un poco borde.

Ya por la tarde, de camino al comedor, Lilian se tropezó con Remus. Se miraron durante un rato y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. Peter, que estaba más cerca de ellos, se metió parcialmente en medio. "E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O-G-O-R-D-O" vocalizó la chica. Peter no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza hacia un lado, y no se movió hasta que Lilian se hubo marchado.

-Peter...-susurró Remus- No hace falta...

-No es nada-le interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa-¿Te crees que me importa lo que ella diga?

Remus respondió con otra sonrisa y entraron al comedor.

Ya habían quitado la decoración y la gente estaba más animada. La hora antes de clase la pasaron en la sala común. Peter se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el libro de Astronomía cuando Remus se lo pidió, así que fue a buscarlo. La profesora, que se encontraba en le aula, se lo entregó y Peter volvió corriendo. Subiendo las escaleras hacia su casa se le cayó el libro, retornó a cogerlo. En ese momento, la escalera viró llevándole a un rellano que él conocía bien. En él se hallaba un puerta, tenuemente iluminada por una antorcha, que daba paso a una pequeña estancia cuadrada. En ella habían celebrado una fiesta, hacía ya dos años, con algunos alumnos más y por poco les pillan.

Movido por el recuerdo se acercó a la puerta y oyó un tenue llanto. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y esta chirrió, el llanto cesó y le sucedió unas alborotadas pisadas.

-¿Hola...?-dijo el chico con miedo

-¿Qué...quieres?-le respondió una voz femenina

-¿Te pasa algo...?

Peter avanzó un poco y una figura retrocedió en la oscuridad

-¡No te acerques!-le rogó la chica y volvió a empezar a llorar- No quiero que te compadezcas de mí...

Peter sacó la varita y susurró _"lumus"_. Contra la pared se encontraba Joe Lascow, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y llorando desconsolada.

-Te dije que te fueras...por favor...-protestó la muchacha

Joe cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir corriendo, las piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo. Entonces, vencida, entonó una triste carcajada, que conmovió el corazón de Peter más que las lágrimas.

-Ya ves...ya no tengo fuerzas...-dijo la chica volviendo a reír tristemente-Puedes carcajearte de mí...Ya me da igual, no me queda nada...

Peter se agachó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Joe le miró, Peter sonreía, pero se reía de ella. Aquello la impulsó a abrazarlo. Había estado en ese cuarto llorando, en la oscuridad y necesitaba algo o alguien a que aferrarse para aliviar el dolor de su alma. Peter se sintió algo incómodo, era algo nuevo para él, pero, aún así, la intentó calmar.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí. ¿No querrás quedarte aquí para siempre?-dijo el chico

Salieron y se sentaron en un banco del pasillo anterior a las escaleras. Durante un rato no hablaron. Joe levantó la vista y agradeció su silencio con una tímida sonrisa, que Peter vio de reojo

-¿Por qué has venido?-preguntó la chica con voz débil y dulce

-Porque llorabas...-respondió Peter

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué?

-La gente llora, no tengo nada especial

-Todos lo tenemos

-¿Te doy pena?

-¿Por qué?

Joe le miró sorprendida, Peter sonri

-Yo tampoco tengo madre-dijo

-¿Desde...?

-Dos años

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Te interesa?

-La lluvia cae despacio ahora, como los sentimientos

Joe dud

-Estoy triste-dijo al fin

-Ahora....yo también

-Nostálgico, dirás...

-Acertaste...Yo no dejé de llorar en varias semanas, pero un día salí ala calle. Llovía. Anduve un rato y salió el sol. Nunca lo vi tan radiante. Entonces lo supe...

-¿Qué?

Peter sonrió de nuevo

-Ya no lloras...-dijo

-Si es cierto...-afirmó Joe

-Desahógate esta noche, pero ve a clase mañana

-¿Te preocupa por mí?

-No es justo ganar la copa de la casa de una manera tan deprimente...

Peter se levantó del banco

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Joe antes de que se fuera

-Si vienes mañana te lo diré-dijo Peter antes de desaparcer

Joe tuvo ganas de detenerlo. Puede que en aquel instante no se diera cuenta, pero en lo más profundo de su ser se sintió aliviada. Ese chico le había regalado algo: una mano cálida para proteger los vestigios de su corazón, dándole la esperanza, que parecía perdida, para reconstruirlo. Muchas veces le miró, escondida entre libros, nunca supo su nombre, pero sabía que él llegaría...Y llegó.

A la hora de la cena, Joe, ocupaba su sitio entre sus compañeros. No sonreía, pero había vuelto. Esa noche lloró por última vez, lloró porque supo que sería duro avanzar y empezar de nuevo, pero también sintió que no estaba sola...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al día siguiente Remus no fue a las clases, se había puesto malo. Tuvieron que arrastrar a Sirius de la enfermería para llegar pronto a clase. Le visitaron en la hora de descanso y después de comer. Cuando volvían a las habitaciones encontraron una chica sentada en uno de los bancos.

-¿Esa no es Joe Lascow?-preguntó Lily

-Pues se ha dejado medio cuerpo en la habitación...-susurró Sirius a la oreja de su amiga, a consecuencia de recibir una soberana colleja de esta

Cuando se hubieron acercado suficiente, Peter, se paró en frente de la chica y les pidió a sus amigos que siguieran sin él.

-Hoy también llueve...-le dijo a Joe, cuando los demás se fueron, sentándose a su lado

-Si...-respondió ella

No hablaron más, hipnotizados por la lluvia. Cuando se tuvieron que ir, Joe le miró. Peter miraba, por la ventana que tenía en frente, como las gruesas gotas golpeaban con furia el cristal

-¿No me lo dirás?-preguntó Joe

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-¿Quieres tú?

El chico sonrió sonrojado

-Dímelo...-pidió ella

-Peter Petegrew

Se hizo un silencio, no incómodo, más bien agradable...

-Tienes los ojos tristes aún, Peter

Peter sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oir su nombre, a la vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de ella

-Es como tener una cicatriz...-reaccionó desviando la mirada

-Entonces yo también los tendré

Joe se volvió para irse

-¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó Peter

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

Joe se despidió con la mano. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista por el pasillo, Peter, entró por el retrato cuando la gente empezaba a salir para ir a clase. Encontró a Lily y a Sirius picándose

-¡Que te digo que tienes el culo gordo!-gritaba él

-¡Que te calles, casposo!-gritaba ella

Sirius empezó a alborotarse el pelo al son de "¡Toma caspa, toma!" y se abalanzó sobre ella, que empezó a tirarle de los mofletes. Peter puso una mano en el hombre de James en señal de saludo

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó este

-Bien...es fuerte...

James se colocó las gafas, justo cuando Sirius y Lily caían al suelo y comenzaban a reírse como locos

-No te dejes tragar, ¿vale?

-No, no me pasará nada...

Después de la cena, fueron a la enfermería para ver a Remus. Le resumieron un poco las dos últimas horas, destacando el palo que se llevó Lucius cuando el profesor de Historia de la Magia le pilló haciendo volar bolitas de pergamino a la cabeza de Sirius. Madame Pomfrey les echó al cuarto de hora, después de varios avisos. Sirius se quedó un rato en la puerta, hasta que la vio meterse en su despacho, entonces volvió a entrar. Corriendo, se acercó a Remus y le dio un beso en la frente para después dedicarle una cariñosa sonrisa. Los mofletes del chico destacaron, rojísimos , sobre su tez, blanca como la sábana. Sirius volvió a retomar la carrera cuando Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho, vendas en mano, gritando que se fuera de una vez. Daba realmente miedo...

-Parece que tiene buena cara...-dijo Lily al llegar Sirius

-Si está más animado-respondió James

-¿El mismo plan de siempre?-preguntó Peter

-No, este mes cae martes: nos toca la bruja. Vigilarán la puerta principal

Oyeron romperse algo de cristal y se pararon en seco. De una esquina, inesperadamente, salió Lilian, que casi derriba a Lily. Llevaba un cuaderno en las manos y su mirada, cuando les vio, al principio era de susto, pero se tornó maquiavélica. Corrió camino a la sala común riendo, dejándoles atrás.

Sirius se estremeció visiblemente

-Está loca, muy loca-dijo

-Si olía a limón...-susurró Lily

-No viene de la biblioteca, ese no es el camino...-dijo Peter

Anduvieron un poco más y Lily vio algo en el suelo. Lo recogió, era un trozo de pergamino. Se puso a examinarla.

-Que extraño...-les dijo a los demás-está en blanco y hule a limón

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cuando llegaron, Michael, mandaba a los que quedaban en la sala a sus habitaciones

-¡¿Pero de donde narices venís?!-les gritó- ¡Levantaos el suelo!

El plan de Sirius de gatear no había servido de mucho...

-JAJAJAJAJA-rió avergonzado-Hola

-Ya nos vamos, ¿si?- dijo Lily- Buenas noches...

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras Lily examinaba, a la tenue luz de una vela, el trozo de pergamino perfumado, Sirius se desvelaba mirando la cama vacía de Remus "No sé por qué estoy tan triste...algo va a pasar..." pensaba. Se durmió con la intermitente música de la lluvia, mientras una mente y un cuerpo sentían el peso de la ya cercana luna llena.

-Ya mañana...Mañana y ya está...-susurraba Remus en sueños¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**NdP:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! entra Jhoe en acción ( aveces con h a veces sin )!!! esta chicaes was was de la vida y en próximos capitulos averuguareis cosas sobre ella y muy interesantes Se convertirá poco a poco (jusjus) en un personaje muy importante y todavía me falta una monada por presentar!!! juasjuasjuas Me encanta esas conversaciones que tiene con Peter...ains...y es tan monaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (no supera a mi Remus, claro ) Bueno os dejo jusjus creo que me he aficionado a contar cosas!! eso es malo malo!!! bueno, ya si os dejo, gracias por leerme!!! KISKIS by Puchico


	9. cap 9

**Cap 9**

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Peter, había vuelto a reunirse con Joe, después de ir a visitar a Remus. Su amigo estaba pálido y débil, pero sonreía y bromeaba para que no se preocuparan. Sirius se encontraba como ausente y tenía una expresión sombría.

-Nada...-contestó el chico posando una mano en el cristal helado de la ventana

No llovía, pero el cielo estaba negro y el viento era frío y húmedo.

Joe lo cogió débilmente de la túnica

-Prométeme que...cuando haga sol...saldremos a pasear...

Peter sonrió. Ella le hablaba, pero nunca le miraba a los ojos. Solo una vez lo hizo y, al hacerlo, un extraño sentimiento brotó del pobre corazón del muchacho. Pero él no le dio importancia y quedó enterrado

-Vale...-respondi

-Entonces...yo también lo sabré

Los de Griffindor empezaron a salir alborotadamente. James le dio su bolsa a Peter y se despidieron de Joe.

La chica miró la huella, casi desaparecida, que Peter dejó en la ventana. Puso su mano enguantada sobre ella y luego se marchó.

La doble clase de Herbología pasó lenta y pesada, todos agradecieron que terminara. Comieron poco, los nervios les quitaban el apetito. Después, se quedaron en la sala común hasta que la mayoría de estudiantes se retiró.

-Todavía queda un rato...-dijo Peter-Vamos a la habitación, a descansar un poco...

Cuando James se despertó de un liviano sueño, vio a Sirius sentado en la cama de Remus, mirando las sábanas como si fuera la última vez. James se deslizó, sin hacer ruido, hasta la cama de Peter y le despertó. El chico también se extrañó mucho por la conducta de Sirius

-Sirius...-llam

El chico pegó un brinco, como si le hubieran sacado de un trance, y les miró desconsolado

-Tengo miedo...-confes

Peter miró sorprendido a James, aunque este también estaba bastante confundido. Sirius nunca había dicho esas palabras. Siempre fue el más valiente, si algún día sintió miedo no lo dijo, pero ahora lo estaba admitiendo: estaba asustado, realmente asustado

-¡Venga, hombre! Que no es la primera vez. Sabes que si estamos juntos no va a pasar nada- intentó animarle James

-..............-Sirius se rascó la cabeza-Tal vez....pero...

-¡Ya verás como no pasa nada!-dijo Peter-Vamos, que nos están esperando

Sirius les dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Esto les tranquilizó un poco, así que repasaron el material (capa de invisibilidad y mapa del merodeador) y se fueron.

Cubiertos por la capa se dirigieron a la estatua de la bruja con chepa y, a través de ella, dieron con un túnel. Desembocaron en la trastienda de la tienda de chucherías de Hogsmade. Allí transformaron sus cuerpos en un perro negro (Sirius), una rata (Peter) y un ciervo (James). Emprendieron la marcha hacia La Casa de los Gritos donde, furtivamente, se llevaban a un alumno todos los días de luna llena.

El perro ladró frente la mohosa y vieja puerta. Un lobo saltó desde el interior, dándoles una calurosa bienvenida. Juntos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Lily, querida...-dijo Patil Flich-Wather sacándola de sus pensamientos- Llevas horas mirando por la ventana. Ya sé que te gustaría salir con James y pasear a la luz de la luna y luego hacer cositas, pero...

-¡Patil!-replicó Lily toda rojo-No estaba pensando en eso. Yo...

-Si, seguro...-volvió a interrumpirla

-¡De veras, "Pati", qué maruja eres!-le regañó Annet Jourlies desde su cama- Además, va a haber tormenta, no creo que sea una noche muy romántica...

-¡Pero si muy caliente! Los dos mojados...besándose...y luego...

-¡¡Patil!!-le gritaron las dos chicas a la vez, ahora hasta Annet se había puesto roja

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya-dijo Lily, aún con las orejas rojas- Que montón de guarrería- comentó mientras recogía su cama

De pronto el trozo de pergamino de Lilian calló al suelo.

-¿Qué es, "Lil"?-preguntó Patil a apoderándose de ella-¿Una nota lasciva de James?

-¡¡NO!!- gritó Lily

La muchacha de ojos color miel quedó visiblemente decepcionada al ver que el pergamino estaba en blanco

-¿Qué pretende?¿Qué te auto escribas un poema?-dijo

-Ya te dije que no era de él, so-maruja. Es de Lilian

-¡¿De Lilian?!-preguntó Annet incrédula

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al lobo le entraron ganas de jugar, así que provocó al perro para que la siguiera. El ciervo y la rata no les perdieron de vista. Las nubes tapaban intermitentemente la luna y el viento se hacía cada vez más violento, arrastrándolas y compactándolas delante del satélite, hasta que quedó oculto; entonces un trueno interrumpió su juego.

Grandes gotas empezaron a caer deprisa y en abundancia. La rata trepó al lomo del ciervo y, junto al can y el lobo, emprendieron la vuelta a La Casa de los Gritos, donde se refugiarían de la tormenta. Otro trueno retumbó y su luz casi les ciega, no era un trueno normal. Cuando recobró la vista, el ciervo, se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos ya no estaban y , con la rata en la espalda, se puso a buscarlos. No podía comprender como habían desaparecido de esa manera.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Qué pasa? No es una cosa de otro mundo...-alegó Lily

-Pero...¿No os lleváis mal o algo así?

-Pues...

-No lo niegues. Os he visto evitarla y Sirius no es muy agradable con ella. ¿qué haces tú con algo suyo?

-¿Quién hablaba de marujas...?-inquirió Patil

-Pues por algo será, digo yo, que la tratamos así, pero no pienso decirlo-finalizó Lily al ver la cara de curiosidad de Patil

-Si lo hacéis para que pase de Remus lo habéis conseguido-suspiró Annet- Ahora se sentirá tan sola...

-Explícate-pidió Patil bajando de la cama y gateando hasta la de Annet

-Bueno, es algo muy intimo...

-Si, si "A la tumba de Agapito Catatumba"-recitó Patil-¡¡Suéltalo ya!!

Annet se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar:

-A finales del curso pasado, faltando un mes o dos para las vacaciones (Que, por cierto, me fui a España y ligué con un andaluz), el hermano de Lilian desapareció. Se dice que fue de excursión (Yo estuve de campamento este verano y descubrí que era alérgica a las ortigas ¡Vaya ronchones!) con su madre y se perdió. Estuvieron buscándolo (Patil, espero que hayas encontrado mi cinta del pelo), pero fue en vano. Dos semana después...-Annet se apretó el pecho y siguió con dificultad el relato- Él...estaba en una cueva...estaba...y parecía como si...le faltaba...¡Fue horrible!

Un trueno iluminó la habitación. La lluvia empezó a golpear la ventana ahogando los sollozos de la sensible Patil.

-Es horrible-dijo-Yo no podría...recuperarme...¿Y si mi hermano Dean?

-¡¡Wo, wo, wo!! Cálmate, "Pat"-le dijo Lily-¿Quién te ha contado eso, Ante? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Remus con todo esto?

-Me lo ha contado Shara, su mejor amiga-respondi

"Pues vaya amiga..." pensó Lily

-Vamos juntas a Adivinación...Yo pienso que Remus podría ser el consuelo que busca Lilian en una figura masculina...Pero como no dejáis que se le acerque...-continu

-Te repito que por algo será "Que le saque los ojos a un peluche..."-replicó Lily- Además, él no quiere que se le acerque

Lily cogió el trozo de pergamino de Lilian y lo guardó en u libro

-Mañana lo devolveré...Buenas noches, chicas-dijo

-Que descanses...-dijo Patil, ya más calmada

-Hasta mañana-dijo Ante

Mientras que sus amigas caían en un sueño profundo, Lily entró en uno intranquilo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cuando el lobo y el perro recuperaron la vista, el ciervo y la rata ya no estaban. Intentaron olfatearles, pero el viento hacía que la lluvia se les metiera en la nariz y tampoco les dejaba ver bien. Llegaron a un claro y otro trueno retumbó e iluminó la zona. Una sombra se movió en la espesura, los dos animales retrocedieron. Otra vez se movió, ahora estaba en un árbol. Sentían que les miraba, pero la luz del trueno no iluminó sus ojos. Ya no estaba en el árbol, se movía muy rápidamente. No la veían, pero se sentían observados, amenazados. Ese sexto sentido animal les hacía temer y desconfiar de aquello que se deslizaba en la oscuridad, acelerando sus corazones y su respiración. Un chasquido a su izquierda, allí estaba semi oculta. Salieron corriendo, no sabían como enfrentarse a eso.

Con el pelaje embarrado y lleno de hojas secas, llegaron a un camino. A unos metros se encontraba el ciervo. Se sintieron con ánimo renovado y aceleraron la marcha.

Algo cayó en un charco que había en frente de ellos y les salpicó, haciéndoles detenerse. Tenían barro en los ojos, no podían ver. Empezaron a frotarse frenéticamente con las patas para limpiarse. El perro pudo vislumbrar algo encorvado delante de ellos. Otro trueno lo iluminó todo, menos los ojos de aquélla figura que les turbaba. El perro empezó a gruñir y la sombra a acercarse, poco a poco, como flotando. El lobo seguía sin ver, pero sentía la tensión. Los animales ya no oían la lluvia o el viento, ni el ruido de los árboles, solo oían sus corazones bombeando incontroladamente.

El can se abalanzó sobre aquélla sombra que se acercaba, pero rebotó antes de poder tocarla, como si aquella _cosa _tuviera un escudo invisible. Cayó sobre el lobo, que se golpeó la cabeza con una roca del camino. El perro volvió a atacar y otra vez fue repelido. La sombra extrajo de sí un objeto punzante, un cuchillo, que brilló en la oscuridad. El animal no desistió, esa _cosa_ iba a por su amigo, ahora inconsciente en le suelo; y no pensaba permitirlo. El último ataque fue salvaje, feroz, pero no efectivo. El perro cayó de costado y el dolor le impidió levantarse. La sombra estaba prácticamente encima del lobo cuando este empezó a despertar. La hoja metálica empezó a descender estrepitosamente...el animal cerró los ojos...Al fin, al fin el consuelo deseado, se acabó, se acabó todo...Solo sintió no haberse despedido

_Flash Back _

Remus abrió los ojos, dos orbes azules le observaban. Eran cristalinas y hermosas, pero estaban tristes y lloraban

-¿Quién...?-preguntó aturdido

Miró vagamente a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la enfermería y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas y sus entornados ojos no le permitían ver con nitidez las imágenes, era como vivir un sueño.

Dos chicos más se habían precipitado sobre la cama al oírle hablar

-¿T-Te encuentras bien...?-preguntó uno de ellos

-¿James...?-sintió que el chico apretaba una de sus manos en señal de afirmación-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues ver como estabas...-dijo otro

-¿Peter...?

Unas pesadas lágrimas cayeron en su otra mano. Remus giró la cabeza y se volvió a encontrar aquellos ojos

-¿Sirius...?¿Por qué...?-preguntó débilmente

-La...¡La emoción del momento!-dijo Sirius secándose las lágrimas deprisa- ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

-¿El qué?

-Pues que estás bien y que encontraremos la manera de que no lo vuelvas a pasar mal...-dijo Peter

-Eso es imposible...-se resignó Remus

-Nada es imposible...Solo es difícil si estás solo-dijo Sirius llevando una de sus manos al pelo de Remus y jugueteando con sus mechones blancos- Y nosotros estaremos contigo...

Remus miró sus grandes ojos azules, tan hermosos...esos ojos azules...

_Fin Flash Back _

Despertó. Por lo visto la tensión le había hecho perder el conocimiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba totalmente empapado . Quiso levantarse, pero un peso se lo impidió. El perro negro estaba encima de él, dormido. Entonces se acordó. La sombra...la sombra ya no estaba, pero el cuchillo...Empujó a su amigo con las patas y se puso en pie. No tenía ninguna herida, él tampoco, y no había sangre por ninguna parte. Empezó a zarandearlo, pero el can no despertaba. Se volvió, sintió que alguien se aproximaba...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lily se levantó de la cama. Hacía rato que miraba a la ventana, ya que no podía dormir. Fuera de las sábanas hacía frío. "Vaya tormenta" pensó al tiempo que se ponía la bata. Se sentó en el sofá de la habitación. Mientras observaba la madera que ardía en la chimenea, se preguntó si los chicos habrían vuelto ya, o seguirían por ahí haciendo el loco bajo la lluvia. Como se aburría fue a comprobarlo por si misma.

A las chicas les estaba prohibido entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos (norma que ella siempre se saltó) y viceversa, así que procuró no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta despacio y susurró: "¿James?" Vio que no había nadie así que se fue a la sala común.

Llevaba un rato sentada cuando sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Se levantó sobresaltada, había aprendido en lo poco que llevaba de vida que era muy intuitiva y eso no significaba nada bueno. Sin pensarlo dios veces salió por el hueco del retrato, camino a la bruja con chepa, los esperaría allí.

No había andado mucho cuando los vio. Estaban allí, los dos...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El ciervo se acercó, todavía con la rata a la espalda, y el lobo respiró aliviado. Por fin el perro empezó a despertar. El lobo les apremió para que se marcharan, la sombra podía volver. Con dificultad, bajo la presión de la molesta y castigadora lluvia, llegaron a Hogsmade. Se separaron: el lobo corrió hacia La Casa de los Gritos y los demás a la tienda de chucherias, donde habían dejado la ventana de atrás abierta para poder salir y entrar. El ciervo tuvo que arrastrar al perro que se negaba a abandonar al lobo. Una vez en el interior del establecimiento cambiaron sus cuerpos

-¡Tengo que ir con él!-gritó Sirius-¡No podemos dejarle!

-¡Cálmate, Sirius, o nos descubrirán! Entonces si que no podrás ir con él-le dijo James agarrándolo de la túnica

-¡Pero le matarán! ¡La sombra le matará! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué sombra? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó James asiéndolo del pecho y tirando de él

-¡Nos atacó en el bosque! ¡¡No era humano!!¡¡No olía a humano!!-gritó desesperado

Peter cerró la ventada de golpe y se quedó frente a ella

-¡¡MALDITA SEA, PETER!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME, JAMES!! ¡¡VAN A MATRLE!! ¡¡DEJAME IR!!-gritó con más desesperación

Se deshizo de James e intentó empujar a Peter, pero este le paró los pies y le tiró al suelo, con una fuerza que usaba a veces y que solo sus amigos conocían.

-¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Lo siento!!-se disculpó Peter nerviosamente y agitando las manos

-No, Peter, no te disculpes...-le dijo James-Acabas de salvarle la vida

-¡¡Van a matarle, por favor, dejadme ir!!

-¡¡El te matará a ti si vas así!!-le aclaró James bruscamente

Sirius se calló. Se sentía aturdido como si le hubieran dado una bofetada

-Ya no puedes transformarte...-prosiguió el chico de gafas-Deja de gritar, por favor y volvamos

-P-pero...-intentó protestar Sirius

-Está a punto de amanecer, irán a por él en poco tiempo...-dijo Peter

Bajaron pro la trampilla de la trastienda, por donde habían llegado y pusieron rumbo al colegio. Cuando terminó el túnel y salieron por la chepa estaban totalmente congelados. Las ropas las tenían todo mojadas al igual que el cabello, Peter empezó a tiritar. Se echaron la capa de invisibilidad por encima y anduvieron por los helados pasillos hasta su casa.

Al entrar en la sala común se descubrieron y una figura blanca asomó tras el sofá. Casi se mueren del susto, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era Lily. La chica respiraba agitadamente y miraba a todas partes con avidez.

Se echó a los brazos de James

-Lily, preciosa,¿qué te pasa?-preguntó el chico preocupado

-Los he visto...Salí a buscaros y los vi...A lo mejor están juntos...A lo mejor los dos quieren...¡¡Oh, Remus!!

-Lily, por favor, explícate -rogó Sirius- ¿A quién viste?

El cielo empezaba a aclarar en ese instante, pero no dejaba de llover

-He visto........a........Severus....Severus y Lilian.....abrazados....


	10. cap 10

**Cap 10**

Tras la tormenta, el sol se dejaba ver tímidamente entre las nubes. Durante todo el día habían estado intentando convencer Madame Ponfrey de que les dejara ver a Remus, pero ésta se negaba.

-P-pero...-se quejó Lily

-¡He dicho que no!-respondió la enfermera cerrando en sus narices

Los chicos se sentaron, algo abatidos, en una escalera cercana a la enfermería. Llevaban ya un buen rato en silencio cuando, Lily, decidió hablar

-¿Me lo vais a contar o no?-preguntó- No me habéis contado lo que hicisteis anoche.

Todos los chicos se miraron, preguntándose si debían o no hacerlo

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Remus se descontroló?-preguntó preocupada la chica

-No, no fue eso...-se decidió Sirius

Empezó a relatar lo ocurrido, interrumpido a veces por James o Peter, que contaban o que hacían ellos mientras tanto. Cuando al fin Sirius terminó, Lily, lo miraba horrorizada.

-¿Seguro que estáis bien?-pregunt

-Si, si. Estamos bien-respondió el chico

-¿Y Remus también?

-Si, si

Lily suspiró. "Entre esto y Lilian"pensó. No quisieron seguir hablando del tema, así que se fueron a la sala común para tener la mente distraída. Allí se pusieron a hacer unas redacciones sobre la rebelión de las Manticoras en Asia. A Sirius, estos animales le recordaban vagamente a Lilian: un ser que engañaba a los hombres con su hermosa voz y su angelical cara...para luego devorarlos.

Cuando al fin terminaron respiraron aliviados. James se puso a planear las tácticas de juego para el, cada día mas cercano, partido de Quiditch. Dentro de dos semanas se jugaría Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, para decidir quién se enfrentaría a Griffindor y después, en el último partido, se entregaría la copa de Quiditch al equipo ganador. Sirius le ayudaba siempre, como gran admirador de este juego (al igual que la mayoría de los magos). Peter y Lily, miraban atentamente los puntos que se movían sobre el dibujo de un campo de quiditch, cuando una voz los interrumpi

-Hola, Lily-dijo Annet

-Hola-respondió la chica-¿Qué quieres?

-Déjame los apuntes de runas y ,te lo agradecería mucho, si me dejaras también tu traducción...

-¿Traducción...? ¿Qué traducción?

-Una que nos mandó para mañana.¿No la has hecho?

-No, se me olvidó...Voy a hacerla ahora...

-Bueno, suerte...-se despidió la chica

Lily corrió a la habitación y miró en su libro. Efectivamente, tenía que traducir un texto. Buscó también un diccionario, pero recordó que usaba el e Ante, el suyo ardió "curiosamente" en manos de Sirius. Bajó con cara de desilusión y luego de prepara las cosas se fue a la biblioteca, en busca de un diccionario.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, oyó unas voces que venían de unas estanterías más al fondo.

-De ésta ya lo tengo todo...Mira ahi.

-Mira, aquí te viene...

Eran Severus y Lilian. Lily contuvo la respiración, como si los dos pudieran oirla. Oyó rasgar la pluma sobre el pergamino.

-¡Terminamos!-dijo Lilian alegremente

-No, no...creo que esto está mal...Voy a consultarlo, espera aquí.

Severus pasó sin verla, Lily se había arrinconado contra la pared, con el libro a la altura de la cara. Cuando estuvo segura se fue de la biblioteca sin ser vista.

Entró en la sala común con una expresión, tan sombría, que daba miedo. Se sentó en silencio y se quedó allí, sin siquiera hablar. James se acercó a ella.

-¿Lily? ¡Eh, cariño! ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunt

Lily no abrió la boca hasta que Sirius y Peter estuvieron a su lado.

-Les he vuelto a ver...juntos...en la biblioteca...

-Bueno, eso no es nada-dijo Peter

Lily le miró fría y desgarradoramente

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que esa tía está contra Remus-dijo con voz lúgubre-se ha unido a Severus, que es capaz de envenenarte mientras te ríes...Pero, no te preocupes, no pasa nada

Peter tragó saliva, pero siguió en sus trece

-Por muy Slytherin que sea no será capaz de...

Iba a continuar, pero los demás le miraban como contradiciendo sus palabras, así que se call

-No sé...¿Puede que solo fueran deberes?-dijo James

-¡¿Y lo de anoche qué era?! ¡¿Tarea extra?!-dijo Lily indignada

-Yo pienso igual que Lily-intervino Sirius-Además, Severus...tiene motivos...

Una punzada le dio en el estómago al recordar lo que pudo ocurrir ese día. De pronto sintió un calor por todo el cuerpo, se puso pálido y empezó a tambalearse.

-¿Sirius, que te pasa?-preguntó alarmado James

Sirius se a garró a la túnica de su amigo y respiró hondo.

-¡Que tengo un hambre...!-minti

-Joder, tío. Casi nos matas del susto-dijo Peter

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lily tuvo la cabeza en otro lado durante toda la cena. Se le volcó el vaso encima de James y casi echa a perder el estofado, mezclándolo con mostaza en vez de echarle salsa. Cuando subieron a dormir, ni siquiera se despidió y casi se come una columna.

Entró en su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que había aplastado a Ante con la puerta y siguió en su estado de mutismo hasta que Patil dijo algo que la hizo despertar:

-Severus y Lilian hacen buena pareja

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily aturdida

-¡Por fin despertaste!-dijo Ante-Pues lo que oyes. A mi, personalmente, no me gustan...

-¿Cómo que pareja?-pregunt

-Si, si -Patil la rodeó con el brazo y le dijo al oído-Se han pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca...muy monos, si...

Lily estaba realmente preocupada. Si esto llegaba más, Dios sabe lo que harían Lilian y Severus juntos. No prestó más atención ya que sus dos compañeros cambiaron de pareja. Antes de que Annet se fuera a la cama, Lily la cogió por la bata

-¿En qué trabajan los padres de Lilian?-le pregunt

-Pues...Su madre no lo sé, pero su padre es investigador. Trabaja para el Ministerio. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada...

Annet se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus ya había vuelto a empezar las clases. Había recuperado su color habitual y no pareció una copa de nata con fresas cuando Sirius le abrazó. A él y a su amigo les había entrato un ataque de tos repentino. Después de las primeras horas, Lily, le estuvo informando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, los cuales escuchó bastante sorprendido de camino al comedor. La chica echaba miradas desconfiadas a Severus y a Lilian, con lo cual James tuvo miedo de que se estuviera obsesionando.

Al día siguiente al ataque de tos se le unieron estornudos, así que decidieron ir a la enfermería. Diagnosticando un resfriado, Madame Pomfrey, les dio un liquido morado y humeante. Sabía a rayos, pero era eficaz, se encontraron mejor poco después.

-Eso os pasa por andar bajo la lluvia...-dijo Lily-Ven, "mocos" (Sirius), ayúdame con esto.

Sirius, se puso a explicar a Lily lo último dado en Pociones, ya que la pobre se hacía un lío con los ingredientes. Cuando al fin terminaron y Lily se puso a recoger sus libros, un trozo de pergamino salió volando

-¿No es eso lo que se le perdió a Lilian?- preguntó Sirius

-Si, lo había olvidado...-respondió ella- A lo mejor son ingredientes para un veneno...

-Lily, te estás obsesionando (jaque)-dijo James, que se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con Remus-No creo que se dedique a escribir venenos letales en pergaminos perfumados...

-Puede que Lily tenga razón-dijo Sirius

Le quitó la hoja a la chica y la miró contraluz. Volvió a sentir el mismo quemazón por todo el cuerpo y casi cae al suelo

-¡Sirius!-gritó Lily asustada

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó James dejando el juego, al igual que Remus

-Je, je ¿Os lo habéis creído? ¡Primos!-rió el chico

Sus palabras no sonaban como si lo de antes hubiera sido una broma

-¿Dónde está Peter?- se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Dónde va a estar? Con Joe- respondió James- Ya veréis, entre estos dos: ¡"Bodorrio, bodorrio"!

-Vámonos, que nos toca doble de pociones-dijo Remus

Sirius y James, salieron por el retrato alzando los brazos y gritando: ¡"Bodorrio, bodorrio"!

-Ya vienen-dijo Peter al verlos bajar la última escalera

-Me voy...Adiós- dijo Joe, antes de irse a toda prisa

Cuando llegaron a Pociones no pensaron que iban a pasar una de sus clases mas incómodas. El tema era interesante: pociones de invisibilidad (-A ti no te hace falta-le susurró Sirius a James), pero al poner a los alumnos por pareja, el profesor Jensei, puso a Lilian junto a Severus

-¡¡Y tan contentos que estaban!!-gritaba Lily de camino a la cena

-No es tan malo...-decía James para calmarla

-¡Si, si! ¡¡Pero salieron cogidos del brazo!!

-Estas muy alterada...-siguió el chico

-P-pero...¿Y si le hacen daño a Remus?

-Para averiguarlo tenemos que mantener la calma-la besó en la frente-Como siempre hemos hecho.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. James ejercía sobre Lily el efecto de paz y felicidad que su corazón necesitaba en los momentos de tensión. La chica le cogió de la mano y se pegó a él. Desde ese instante solo James existió para ella, se olvidó de todo lo demás, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

De madrugada, Sirius, despertó tosiendo. Tenía sudores fríos, estaba pálido y temblaba. Volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte, llevándose las manos a la boca. No pudo creer lo que vio al apartarlas

-¿Sirius, estás bien?-preguntó James

Se había despertado y se acercaba a la cama del chico. Sirius le dio la espalda

-Claro que estoy bien...Duérmete, mañana iré a la enfermería otra vez- respondi

-Pero...

-Buenas noches, "Jim" (era el apodo más cariñoso que tenía Sirius para James)

El chico de gafas volvió a la cama preocupado. Cuando Sirius vio que se acostaba aprovechó para limpiar la sangre que había en sus manos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**NdP:** Capitulo 10!!!! hemos llegados juntos a este punto y estoy feliz de la vida!!! jusjus Como siempre, gracia por leerme o Bueno, os preguntareis quepasa con Sirius y cuan cruel puedo llegar a ser con él jesjes Bueno eso lo ireis descubriendo ya que no pienso, bajo ningún concepto, destriparos nada juasjuasjuas bueeeeeno, solo diré que sufrí mucho escribiendo...a partir de ste momento el fic se vuelve mucho más oscuro y más dramátic...las cosas se ponen feas y cuando oarecen areglarse...no os confieis...os advierto que esto no es Disney!!! Odio las historias pastelosas!! bueno, sino no lo hubiera claificado de drama jusjus AAAAAAH!!! ya no os digo más que se me pira la lengua y la pinza jajaja Nos vemos!!

KISKIS by Puchico


	11. cap 11

**Cap 11**

-Toma, "mocos"-dijo Lily tendiéndole un pañuelo a Sirius

El muchacho tenía la nariz roja, estaba pálido y no paraba de estornudar y toser.

-Gracias, guapa- respondió con voz congestionada

Madame Pomfrey le dio el líquido morado del día anterior

-Es una dosis doble – explico- Si es gripe mañana tendrás que tomarte otra

Sirius la bebió de un trago, sabía horriblemente mal, peor que ayer. Solo pensar que, tal vez, tendría que tomarla otra vez lo amargaba bastante

Salieron de la enfermería camino al comedor, donde se le quitó el mal sabor de boca con el pollo y las patatas asadas. Por lo visto Lucius tenía el día gracioso y no paró de provocar. Cuando sirvieron los postres Sirius no aguantó más

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Si te pican las bragas no es cosa nuestra!-le grit

La carcajada fue monumental. Lucius no habló más, pero no pudo evitar empujar "accidentalmente" a Lily a la salida. Lo malo de salir con James, tal vez lo único, era tener que tocar a Lucius o ser tocada por él. Esto sucedía pocas veces, pero era lo que Lily más aborrecía. Se tenían muto asco y en más de una ocasión tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle una bofetada. "Para golpes con Malfoy ya están los chicos" decía ella "Yo no pienso tocarle. Y lo que me diga me resbala". Pero a veces, Lucius, podía hacer mucho daño.

Remus salió deprimido de clase de Astrología: la luna llena de Abril caía justo dos días antes de la fiesta de graduación. Sirius le revolvió el pelo, mezclando los mechones blancos con el resto del cabello

-No te preocupes-le dijo

Su mejorado aspecto, después de la poción, y la sonrisa, sincera y cariñosa, que esbozaba hicieron que Remus se ruborizara levemente. "Y pensar que casi no lo contamos..."se dijo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi se cae por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, Peter, le cogió del brazo, pero su bolsa bajó dando tumbos. Los libros y rolos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, la pluma voló, su varita rebotó varias veces contra la roca y se rompieron los tinteros.

-¡Que estás que lo tiras!-rió Sirius al igual que los demás

Se pusieron a recogerlo entre todos. Lily se encargó de limpiar la tinta.

En clase de Transformaciones, James, se sentó al lado de Sirius.

-¡Oh! Todo un honor-bromeó el chico

-Lo sé. A mis pies...

-¡No, que te huelen a roquefort!

-¡Y los tuyos a cabrales, no te jode!

-¡Formaremos el club del queso!

-Si, señor ¡Del Caserío!

-Señores, saquen sus varitas- mandó McGonagal- La clase ha comenzado

Para Lily, Transformaciones, era una de las asignaturas más difíciles, seguida de Runas. Siempre necesitó ayuda de los chicos, al igual que Peter (que por muy _animago_ que fuera...). El ejercicio de ese día consistía en convertir un cojín en un semillero, con flores y todo ( a la pobre Lily casi de da un yu-yu). Remus se ofreció para ayudarla. Intentó convertir el suyo, como demostración, pero de su varita solo salió una luz azul que se extinguió rápidamente. Lo volvió a intentar y volvió a salir la luz azul.

-A ti tampoco te sale, ¿eh?-bromeó Lily

-No es eso...-volvió a agitar la varita- Mi varita no funciona...

-Se habrá quebrado por dentro-objetó Peter

Remus puso cara de habérsele muerto el gato

-Me la regaló mi padre...-dijo con voz queda

-A lo mejor no es nada...- le intentó animar Lily, mientras le daba una patada a Peter por debajo de la mesa- Prueba de nuevo

Hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho eso. Cuando probó otra vez, el objeto, desprendió una luz blanca, aún más débil que la anterior.

-Mi varita...-gimió Remus

-No te preocupes, la llevaremos a Hogsmade. Allí te la arreglarán-dijo Lily

-Mi varitaaaa...

-No te preocupes, hombre. Seguro que está "atontada" por el golpe, luego funcionará bien-dijo Peter

-Mi varitaaaaaaaaa...

Sirius y James, se dieron la vuelta con semilleros floridos en las monos y flores en la cabeza

-¡Mirad mis Geranios (que no eran geranios ni nada parecido)!-dijo el primero ilsionado

-¡Mirad mis hermosos Dientes de León!-dijo el otro imitándole

-Mi...varitaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Al final de la clase, Lily, consiguió que su semillero tuviera flores con plumas. A Sirius le parecieron muy originales, así que se llevó una a la habitación. La profesora aconsejó a Remus lo mismo que Lily. El pobre parecía apunto de echarse a llorar. Cuando alguien le hablaba él decía con voz triste : "Mi varitaaaaaaaaaaa..." mientras miraba el objeto con pena.

Tras la cena, Lucius, volvió a empujar a Lily. Jame esta vez se cabreó y le hizo lo mismo, pero más vilontamente.

-¡¡No la toques!!-le grit

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?...¡Con o bien que nos lo pasamos la otra noche!-dijo Lucius tranquilamente

A Lily se le revolvieron las tripas, pero no quería que su novio se rebajara al nivel de Malfoy. Así que, cuando vio que se abalanzaba hacia él, le cogió de la túnica y le miró de manera suplicante

-No vale la pena, James...-le dijo

El chico, que estaba rojo de ira, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse

-¡Que asco das!-dijo, antes de coger a Lily de la mano y pasar entre Crabble y Goyle, que reían estúpidamente.

Peter y Remus cogieron a Sirius y lo arrastraron para evitar cualquier desgracia, aunque a ellos también las costó irse sin partirle la boca a Lucius. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, echando peste sobre Malfoy, Lily, entregaba un libro a James y corría a las habitaciones de las chicas. Los tres se acercaron

-Tengo que devolver éste libro...Lily no quería ir para no encontrarse con ese...

-¡¿Se ha sentido dolida por el comentario de ese idiota?!-preguntó Peter

-No, no es eso...Temía que hubiera un baño de sangre- rió James-¿Quién me acompaña?

-¡Yo, yo!-dijo Sirius entusiasmado

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de dejar el diccionario de runas, que era el libro que Lily le había entregado a James, empezaron a hablar animadamente

-Pues casi devuelve la cena, al igual que yo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan gilipollas?-dijo James hablando de la chica

-Tengo una idea...-dijo Sirius haciendo ademán de que James se acercara

Cuchicheó algo a la oreja de James y empezaron a reírse como locos

-Eso estaría bien...-dijo James

Miró a Sirius. Éste tenía una sonrisa nostálgica que James no tardó en imitar

-Hace un año que no hacemos una buena-suspiró el chico

-Si, desde ese día...-afirmó Sirius tristemente

Ese recuerdo le impedía hacer ninguna trastada, había llevado sus bromas demasiado lejos, pero las echaba de menos. Además había notado cierto distanciamiento desde que James salía con Lily, pero no le importaba. Solo le bastaba con que James no cambiara y estuviera a su lado cuando lo necesitara, solo eso. Tampoco le incomodaba que Lily formara parte del grupo, de hecho todo lo contrario: la quería un montón y se lo pasaba bomba con ella

-No pongas esa cara, tío- le aconsejó James

-Prefieres esta

Sirius infló los mofletes y puso los ojos bizcos. Su amigo no pudo evitar reírse, estaba realmente cómico

-¡Te pareces a Crabble!-dijo

-¡¡Eso no te lo perdono!!-bromeó Sirius

James salió corriendo, perseguido por él. A mitad de camino, Sirius se paró jadeando, sudando la gota gorda

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó James

-Que soy un pedazo de vago...-respondió el antes de sentir una punzada en el costado-¡Aaaaaaaaaaay! Me entró flatoooooooooo....

Mas aquello no era flato. Se intentó incorporar, pero le faltó aire, algo le oprimía el pecho. La tripa se le revolvió, se puso pálido y sintió como el cuerpo le ardía por dentro. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose la tripa.

-¿Sirius, te encuentras bien?-preguntó James agachándose delante de él

-Si, si. Estoy bien-minti

-No, no lo estás-dijo James poniéndole la mano en la frente- Estás ardiendo

-Será la gripe...

-¡Vamos a la enfermería!

-Quita, quita ¿Con el sueño que tengo?

Se levantó y andó un poco, su amigo lo agarró por la túnica

-Vámonos ya o mañana te encontrarás peor- le consej

-¡Que nó!

-Te ves muy mal para ser gripe...-insinu

Sirius hizo como si no le hubiera oído

-Tu sabes que no es gripe-continuó-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-¡Pues porque te preocupas por nada! Ya te he dicho que estoy b...

La tos no le dejó continuar. Se tapó la boca con la mano y se apoyó en James

-¡¿Sirius...?!

El chico tardó en reaccionar. Se pasó el puño por la boca y, sin mirar a James, siguió andando. Volvió a toser. Esta vez se tapó la boca con la otra mano y utilizó la anterior para apoyarse en la pared. Cayó de nuevo de rodillas al suelo. James corrió hacia él

-¿Sirius, que te pasa? Dímelo

Cuando el chico alzó la cabeza, James, casi se desmaya. Tenía la boca manchada de sangre al igual que las manos, una de ellas había dejado un rastro en la pared. Un hilo rojo recorría su barbilla y goteaba en su túnica. Tenía la misma expresión de susto al igual que James

-¿Sirius?...¿Qué es...?-intentó preguntar

-Me encuentro mal-confesó- Jim...no se lo digas a los demás...

Sus hermosos ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas

-¡Vamos a la enfermería!-dijo James intentando ponerlo en pie-¡Venga, vamos!

Sirius no llegó a levantarse: cayó al suelo de bruces. James no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar en cargarlo, solo en despertarlo. Lo zarandeó un poco, como hacía en clase de Historia de Magia, pero no despertó. Le dio la vuelta

-¿Sirius?...Sirius no tiene gracia...venga despierta

Su amigo no se movió. Hace un momento reía y ahora no despertaba

-Sirius...t-tenemos un plan...

James estaba temblando, temblando de miedo

-Tenemos un plan...

Ya no veía bien a su amigo, tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer pesadamente. Esto era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño...¡debía de serlo!

-Tenemos un plan...Sirius, después de tanto tiempo...-lo cogió entre sus brazos, sin importarle que la sangre manchara su ropa, y empezó a balancearse- Tenemos uno, Sirius...despierta...¡despierta, Sirius!...¡despierta como siempre haces!...¡Sirius!...¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUS!!¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**NdP:** .....................este capitulo siempre me ha puesto triste........No creo que tenga más que decir...


	12. cap 12

**Cap 12**

James le pasó la varita de Remus a la dependienta de la tienda y esta la examin

-Volved dentro de una hora -les dijo

Peter fue el primero en abandonar la cuadrada estancia de fuerte olor a madera, seguido de Remus y Lily, el último fue James. Dejaron atrás la oscura tienda de varitas de Hogsmade y se dirigieron a la plaza. La cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts era considerable, pero ellos apenas se fijaron. Tenían sus pensamientos sobre una cama de la enfermería. Durante tres días la habían imaginado vacía y durante tres días el destino les había golpeado violentamente contra la realidad. La esperanza de ver vacía esa cama desaparecía día tras día; Madame Pomfrey, evitaba mirarles a los ojos y eso clavaba en sus corazones pequeñas espinas que acabarían por destruirlos, si la situación no cambiaba

Llegaron a la plaza y se sentaron en la fuente que había en el centro. Se quedaron allí un rato, sin hablar. El sol les pegaba en la nuca y las finísimas gotas de agua les mojaban las manos y los pantalones.

-Voy a por un refresco...-dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio-¿Queréis algo?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla. La chica se fue con un suspiro al kiosco que estaba más cerca

-Oye...-dijo Peter al rato - Me voy al castillos...Aquí se sentaba Sirius...para piropear a las tías

Peter salió corriendo, últimamente hacía mucho eso. Huía de los lugares que él solía frecuentar

-¡Peter!- gritó Lily, que ya estaba de vuelta con una lata en la mano, no muy lejos

-Ya voy yo-dijo James con una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa

Lily llamaba a esa sonrisa máscara: una máscara que había adoptado para apartar del mundo su dolor. En cambio Remus no reaccionó; miraba al suelo, sin importarle nada. Cuando James hubo desaparecido tras una esquina, calcando los pasos de Peter; Lily, se sentó al lado de Remus

-Remus...Ya no eres tú-dijo

-Nada ni nadie está igual que antes-respondió el chico

Lily no había reconocido tanto vacío, tanta tristeza en una voz hasta eso momento.

-Remus...dime ¿has llorado?

El chico no contestó. Ella se acercó más a él y le abrazó, como una madre que protege a su hijo. Sentía tanta pena...Remus no era un llorón, pero sí un sentimental. ¿Cómo no podía haber derramado ni una sola lágrima? Todos habían llorado, aunque fuera en privado ¿Por qué él no lo había hecho?

-¿Por qué...? No pienses que eres un cobarde, los valientes también lloran –dijo

-Pero yo no puedo...

Lily empezó a llorar. La voz triste de Remus, la máscara de James, las huidas de Peter, todo se le había juntado. Echaba de menos a sus amigos.

-No llores Lily porque yo no pueda...-dijo Remus cogiéndola de los- Llora por los demás, yo doy asco...

La chica se irguió, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Ni siquiera me dan pena sus padres, no siento nada. Estoy vacío-finalizó el chico

Se levantó de la fuente y se fue calle arriba, al igual que James. Lily no sabía que decir, no entendía nada. Había reconocido mucha pena en su voz y aún así él lo negaba, decía que no sentía nada. ¡¿Por qué no podían deprimirse como personas normales?!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Severus la encontró en la biblioteca. Lilian estaba dormida sobre un libro, había estado allí todo la mañana y , según Shara, no había pegado ojo por la noche. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y la apartó el pelo de la cara, olía ligeramente a limón. De pronto los mechones marrones de Lilian se tornaron rojos, su cara no era la misma, ahora era Lily, era Lily la que dormía. Ya no olía a limón sino a melocotón, como los cabellos de Lily. Severus quiso abrazarla, pero entonces su espejismo abrió os ojos y no eran verdes, eran marrones. La imagen se rompió en mil pedazos y Lilian volvía a estar sobre el libro. Severus se insultó duramente por olvidar que debía olvidarla, por soñar despierto con una sonrisa imposible, con aquel olor a melocotón.

Cuando Lilian hubo recordado donde estaba y lo que hacía allí empezó a llorar. El chico, en sus escasos gestos de cariño, le acarició tímidamente la cara.

-Todo me sale mal, perdóname –dijo la chica posando su mano sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla- Lo conseguiré...

Severus sonrió y Lilian también. Levantó la cabeza del libro y se estiró un poco, para después ponerse a recoger la mesa. El chico no pudo evitar interesarse en un cuaderno de tapas de cuero rojo, así que lo cogió. Al abrirlo se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba totalmente en blanco

-¿Qué es...?- intentó preguntar, pero Lilian se lo arrebató violentamente y lo cerró sobre su pecho, con fuerza y una expresión de miedo.

Severus había retrocedido un poco ante la inesperada reacción.

-Es mi diario-explicó Lilian mientras lo guardaba- No esperarás que te deje leerlo...

Sonrió amablemente, ya calmada. Se acercó a Severus y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Black?- pregunt

-Por mi como si la palma-respondió Severus

-Yo me quitaría un peso de encima y tendría a Remus...jugaríamos un ratito...

-¿Sigues con eso?

-"Sip"- cogió la cara de Severus y empezó a acariciarle el contorno de los ojos-Lo hago por ti...

Besó los párpados del Slytherin y se fueron de la biblioteca

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Tome, señorita. Está en perfecto estado.

Lily cogió la varita de Remus y la examin

-¿De veras no tiene nada?-pregunt

-De veras. El pelo de unicornio está intacto y la madera de sauce también. Pruebe si quiere.

Lily dudó un instante. Al final enarboló la varita y susurró _"lumus"_. La luz que emitió el objeto era casi cegadora. _"Nox" _volvió a susurrar, y la estancia quedó en penumbra otra vez. Miró la varita una vez más y salió de la tienda. Fuera esperaban James y Peter, al cual el primero logró convencer para que se quedara

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó James

"Está perfecta" habría dicho Lily, pero algo en su interior se lo impidi

-Tendrá que probar él, es su varita -dijo al fin- Pero ha vuelto al castillo, o eso creo

-Vamos a buscarle...

Remus se encontraba en la enfermería y allí se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena, esperando que Sirius despertara. Entonces les relevaron los padres del chico, que había entado viniendo casi todos los días. Después de la cena se fueron a la sala común. Peter y Remus se fueron los primeros a dormir, pero Lily se quedó con James un poco más.

-Les veo muy decaídos...-dijo el chico

-Como para no estarlo.-respondió ella

-Yo estoy bien- dijo James volviendo a esbozar la sonrisa hipócrita- Lo que pasa es que han perdido la esperanza

Lily le dirigió una mirada helada

-Eres tú el que peor está-acus

-¿Yo? Que va, yo sigo creyendo que va a despertar

-¡Mentira!-se obstinó la chica- Si estuvieras bien no habrías puesto esa odiosa sonrisa...

James miró la punta de sus zapatos

-Buenas noches, Lily-dijo

La chica se levantó del sillón y se quedó al pie de la escalera que subía a los cuartos de las chicas. "Sirius y yo tenemos un plan. Él debe despertar" le oyó murmurar. Definitivamente James estaba siendo devorado por su propia máscara, se estaba volviendo loco de dolor y tristeza reprimida.


	13. cap 13

**Cap 13**

"¡Vaya puta mierda, vaya puta mierda!" gritaba su cabeza mientras su pelo le golpeaba la cara. No le importaba empujar a la gente en su carrera. Sus pies iban solos, la conducían a su habitación, pensando que allí podría evadirse de todo y liberar la rabia que sentía. Pasó corriendo y tiró a dos personas que estaban cerca de los bancos. Cuando al fin cruzó el retrato se detuvo. Era el quinto día, ¡el quinto! Y querían...querían...

_Flash Back_

_-Yo lo veo mal, Dumbledore -dijo Madame Pomfrey dejando una bandeja de potingues humeantes sobre la mesa- Son ya cinco días...Un coma es algo impredecible, puede que nunca..._

_Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. Se remangó la túnica azul celeste (modelito de primavera) y posó su mano sobre la frente de Sirius_

_-Está frío, pero no muerto –dijo al fin- Lo llevaremos a un centro médico_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Pronto- volvió a colocarse las mangas- Dentro de unos días_

_Fin Flash Back_

La muchacha tiró la mochila con furia al suelo. ¿Por qué habría vuelto a por ella? Toda la sala se volvió a mirarla. James, que estaba sentado en un sillón al lado del fuego con Peter, se acercó a ella.

-¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Y Remus? –dijo con aquella máscara, aquella sonrisa falsa

Lily no contestó. Empezó a temblar de rabia y una fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó James- No llores mi niña. Se pondrá bien y todo se arreglar

-Te necesito a ti para soportar esto...-dijo con un hilo de voz- Pero tu no estás bien...

-Si que lo estoy...

Fue a abrazarla y rápidamente fue repelido y después golpeado violentamente en la cara.

-¡No me mientas!¡Sabes que lo odio!- gritó Lily sujetándose la cabeza, como si le fuera a estallar-¡Quita esa sonrisa hipócrita! Así no puedo ayudarte...¡Así no ayudas a nadie! No puedes reprimirte por más tiempo

Parecía haber recobrado la calma, pero tenía la voz rasgada y la cara roja, y lloraba, lloraba porque comprendía que el destino quería apartarles de su felicidad, pero...¿por qué? ¿Acaso habían sido demasiado felices? ¿Acaso era tan malo sonreír? No quería dejar a Sirius en el colegio, no tan pronto, no sin despedirse...

-Puede que él no vuelva...No hay que perder la esperanza, solo afrontarlo...-dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Recogió su mochila y se fue a su habitación. James se había quedado quieto, con una marca roja en la mejilla.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus había cedido a acompañar a Lily a buscar su mochila. No tenía ganas de nada, excepto de llorar, pero le era imposible. Cuando salieron por el hueco del retrato se encontraron con Joe, sentada en el banco de siempre. Ella había ido todos los días a sus reuniones con Peter, aunque él no fuera, y le esperaba sentada en el banco

-Quédate con ella...-le susurró Lily a Remus

Remus la miró extrañado

-Está sola, explícale que Peter no puede venir. Sabes que él ya no puede animarla, por lo menos hasta que pase todo.

Remus no contestó, pero se paró frente a Joe y dejó sola a Lily. Cuando se hubieron apagado los pasos de la chica, tomó asiento al lado de la Hufflepuff. Pasó un rato hasta que Joe habl

-Yo le espero...-dijo- No me importa que no venga, yo le espero...

Remus la miró. Joe era bastante bonita, tenía grandes ojos negros y un pelo brillante del mismo color, unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, una graciosa nariz y la piel clara, que contrastaba con los labios rosa fresa

-Cuando Sirius despierte saldremos a pasear ¿sabes?-prosigui

-¿A pasear? –preguntó Remus

-Si. Peter y yo. Ya hace sol...

Remus le preguntó, tímidamente, sobre lo que hablaban durante el tiempo que pasaban en los bancos

-A veces de nada –respondió la chica con una sonrisa quitándose los guantes

-¿De nada?

-Nos sentamos y ya está. Así no nos equivocamos

-Pero así no os conoceréis nunca

-Tal vez ya nos conozcamos demasiado -esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Como esto siga así, yo...

Remus desvió la mirada a la ventana. Desde allí se podía ver el lago y el verde campo que rodeaba el colegio. No hablaron más en un buen rato. De pronto oyeron unos pasos alborotados, alguien se acercaba corriendo. Se incorporaron y Lily pasó como un rayo, empujándolos. No se detuvo a pedir perdón. Remus había caído al suelo, encima de Joe. No se dio cuenta, pero tenía una mano encima de la de la chica. Ella le miraba asustada, con sus grandes ojos negros traspasando los verdes de Remus. El vello del brazo del chico comenzó a erizarse, un hormigueo le subió desde la mano hasta el hombro, encogiéndole el corazón. Joe empezó a respirar muy fuerte y rápido, y a sudar

-Si mañana no lloras no lo harás más- dijo con voz asustada y aguda, temblando.

Una convulsión la hizo levantar el pecho, como si inspirara por primera vez y luego se desmayó.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Las dos últimas horas, Llily, estuvo como ausente e intentando evitar a James, aunque algo la mantuvo distraída. Les tocaba Transformaciones y McGonagal hizo que Remus usara la varita, pero esta no respondió ¿Por qué ella si pudo usarla? Le estaba dando vueltas cuando, al final de la clase, la profesora les comunicó en privado que, al día siguiente, tendrían una reunión con Dumbledore en su despacho después de comer.

La muchacha no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, no quería saber lo que les dirían, mas bien no quería oírlo...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**NdP:** Jusjus Este es un capitulo corto de transición después vendrá lo bueno !! Espero que esteis ansioss que le queda poco, ya está calentito y para servir!!! KISKIS by Puchico


	14. cap 14

**Cap 14**

La sala circular, llena de instrumentos extraños y con las paredes estampadas de cuadros vivientes de antiguos directores, quedó en silencio. La madre de Sirius estaba sentada enfrente de la mesa de Dumbledore y ellos detrás de ella, pero el dolor no era el mismo. Acababan de decirles que al día siguiente se llevaban a Sirius y su progenitora se asemejaba al puro hielo, de hecho le afectó más la pelusa que tenía en la manga de la túnica que el estado de su hijo, pero en cuanto se la sacudió se acabó el problema.

-Nos informarán diariamente de su estado – finalizó Dumbledore

Peter y Lily se cogieron, conteniendo el llanto; James miraba al suelo y Remus a la madre de Sirius. Seguía sin sentir nada, ni siquiera rabia por aquel desdeñoso comportamiento. Solo quería llorar y después de lo que le había dicho Joe con más razón.

-¡Que tontería!- dijo James con una sonrisa

Todos le miraron. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y miraba al suelo fijamente. La máscara se había hecho más fuerte y lo había consumido casi por completo.

-¡Pero si está perfectamente! ¡Ayer se movió!- prosiguió

La madre de Sirius sonrió torcidamente y Lily, con los ojos empañados, se acercó a James mirándolo suplicante.

-¡Tenesmos algo que hacer y él nunca me abandonaría!- siguió, siempre mirando al suelo

Lily fue a cogerle una mano, pero él se apartó

-¡No me toques¡-gritó a su novia y luego señaló a la madre de Sirius, que parecía divertida ante la situación- ¡¿Y que hace está mujer aquí?! ¡¡Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí, a ella solo le importa su maldito dinero!! ¡¡No tienes ningún derecho, ni siquiera eres su madre, nunca lu fuiste!! ¡¡Da asco tu falsedad!!

-A mi me han solicitado jovencito. Créeme no estoy aquí por gusto...-dijo la mujer secamente.

James sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, era tanto el asco que le producía esa mujer que no podía seguir respirado su mismo aire, así que salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Dumbledore se había puesto en pie

-Señores, será mejor que vayan con él- les dijo- Yo...tengo algo que aclarar...

Los chicos hicieron una pequeña inclinación como despedida y se marcharon

Lo encontraron en la enfermería, como era lógico. Estaba discutiendo con Madame Pomfrey. James se quería llevar a su amigo a la habitación

-James, por favor, para...-le suplicó Lily

-No, mírale. Si, aún está despierto- empezó a moverle la mano -Mira, no está rígido. No, no lo está- los ojos de James cada vez eran más nerviosos- ¿Si no está muerto, por qué se lo llevan? No lo pueden hacer

-James, por favor...-volvió a suplicar Lily

-¡Y mira su cara!-cogió a Lily bruscamente del brazo- ¿Es una cara de muerto? ¿Loes? Dime ¡¿LO ES?!

James le hacía daño en el brazo y gritaba, gritaba mucho. Lily estaba asustada y Peter también. Madame Pomfrey le separó de la chica

-¡No me toque!- gritó James y se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Sirius- No me lo quitaran. No, no lo harán

Empezó a mecer el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, cuando Dumbledore entró. James apretó a Sirius contra sí con más fuerza

-James escucha...-empezó a decir Dumbledore

-¡No tiene derecho! ¡No tiene derecho a hacernos esto!.-replicó el chico

-Y tú no tienes derecho a no darle lo mejor

James no respondió, solo siguió meciendo a Sirius

-Verás: se encuentra mal y tiene que recuperarse. Si, ya sé que el amor es egoísta, que lo quieres a tu lado, pero...él habría dejado que tú te fueras solo para verte volver

-Pero...

-Escucha, James- intervino Lily aguantando el llanto- No le prives de ponerse bien. Si de verdad le quieres líbrate de esa máscara para que tu sonrisa sea más grande y hermosa que nunca cuando él vuelva, porque yo sé que volverá, confía en mí.

James miró el rostro de Sirius y luego a Lily y al resto de personas que estaban presentes. Los ojos de Dumbledore tenían un brillo especial tras aquellas gafas de media luna, él también confiaba en que Sirius volvería en si. Una lágrima de James cayó sobre una mejilla del chico y parecía que el también lloraba. James, sin saber que aquella lágrima era suya, pensó eso, que su amigo lloraba porque James no le dejaba marchar y la máscara al fin se rompió y James volvió a llorar, esperando sonreír algún día. El que todavía no podía era Remus. _"Si mañana no lloras no lo harás más"_ recordó.

------------------------------------------------

Joe se levantó de la cama, había estado todo el día en la habitación, se encontraba débil. Ser _de siete El Siete_ (séptimo/a hijo/a del séptimo/a hijo/a durante siete generaciones) era un fastidio. Siempre mirando más allá, siempre huyendo de los pensamientos de la gente, evitando el contacto con las manos tras esos odiosos guantes; pero era la primera vez que topaba con un _alma gemela pura_. Eran difíciles de encontrar y más aún _semi-emparejadas_ o _emparejadas_. En este caso _semi-emparejada_ y a punto de "romperse", ya que su pareja estaba a punto de desaparecer. Si eso llegaba a pasar el alma quedaría agrietada y casi carente de sentimientos, su propietario no podría hacer magia en mucho tiempo y solo hechizos simples...

Dándole vueltas al asunto estaba cuando se abrió al puerta. Jessica, una compañera de Hufflepuff, entró en la habitación seguida Marta y Verónica, otras compañeras, con no mejor cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Joe

-Se lo llevan...-dijo Marta sentándose en su cama- Se llevan a Sirius Black mañana

Joe se quedó sin respiración. No podían hacer eso, si lo hacían Remus ya no sería el mismo ¡Sirius era su _semi-pareja_!

--------------------------------

Fueron los últimos en irse a dormir. Lily besó a James, al verdadero James, antes de irse a la cama. Los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron, ninguno corrió el dosel. Remus miraba a la ventana y recordaba los buenos y malos momentos. _"Si mañana no lloras no lo harás más" _martilleaba la voz de Joe en su cabeza. Al fin el sueño le venció.

---------------------------------

El castillo estaba helado por la noche y, Joe, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Con una simple bata y descalza recorría los pasillos hasta la enfermería. Estaba nerviosa, si la pillaran le caería una buena y además no podría ayudar a Remus y a Sirius. No se sentía obligada a hacerlo, nadie le había pedido nada, simplemente quería hacerlo. El dolor que sintió ella, con la muerte de su madre, no sería comparable en absoluto con el del chico, si Sirius no despertaba.

Llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y la entreabrió despacio. Madame Pomfrey, estaba en su despacho. Entró en la habitación, con la varita a la altura de la cara. No sentía el fría en los pies, pero si como el corazón intentaba romper su pecho de lo fuerte que palpitaba.

Se acercó a la cama de Sirius, bañada por la luz de la luna, y le observó. Dudó un instante, pero al final cogió su mano. Empezó a ahogarse. Sirius gritaba en su cabeza, sufría porque le estaban desgarrando y ella le oía, le oía gemir, gritar, llorar...Igual que a Remus, igual que ha Remus...

El pomo del despacho giró y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pomfrey

----------------------------------

Remus despertó sudoroso. Había tenido una pesadilla: Lilian estaba en su habitación y quemaba todas las fotos de Sirius, una a una, y se reía salvajemente. Se levantó de la cama y cogió su álbum de fotos, no podía imaginar que tuviera tantas. Las primeras anotaciones estaban escritas con letra irregular de niño pequeño, pero luego la caligrafía se estilizaba. No se acordaba de muchas fotos, pero si de los pequeños detalles por los cuales las habían hecho. Siempre se hacen fotos de los grandes acontecimientos, en le álbum de Remus había pocas de esas, la mayoría ponían: "Cuando James me enseñó el jardín de detrás de los invernaderos", "Cuando Peter hizo su primer mapa astrológico", "Cuando Lily nos regaló las bufandas (que parecían redes de pescar)".

Una a una se las vio todas, todos los pequeños momentos que forman una vida. La última foto era de ellos dos solos. Él aparecía rojísimo y Sirius abrazándole por detrás. Mirando el fondo pudo recordar que era de cuando se colaron en el baño de los prefectos. Supuestamente iba a salir el solo, pero Sirius se le acopló de pronto. Cogió la pluma para apuntarlo. Cundo había escrito: "Aquí estamos en..." el corazón de dio una sacudida y sintió que algo caía sobre la tinta, emborronándola.

--------------------

-¡Vamos, fuera Señora Norris!-dijo la enfermera echando a la gata del conserje con enojo.

Madame Pomfrey, se acercó a la cama de Sirius y le miró, luego volvió a meterse en su despacho. Joe, había sido rápida y se había agachado justo a tiempo, pero esa podría ser su última oportunidad, así que se dio prisa.

Se concentró y respiró hondo. Poco a poco sintió como una fuerza la empujaba a acercarse a los labios de Sirius. Cuando al fin se unieron sus bocas, una ligera ráfaga de aire entró en la habitación. Joe se fue apartando poco a poco y de la boca del chico salía una especie de humo negro muy denso que se introducía en Joe. Cuando terminó de absorberlo cayó al suelo de rodillas. Estaba cansada, había agotado mucha fuerza entre Remus y Sirius. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo vio que, el chico, tenía la bata manchada de sangre en el costado, donde había aparecido una herida. Joe no podía dejar el trabajo a medias, así que con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, se clavó la uña del pulgar en la muñeca. La sangre empezó a brotar y la dejó caer sobre la herida. La sangre de Joe no manchaba sino que limpiaba la de Sirius y cerraba su herida. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no le gustaba recordar ese día. Cuando al fin la herida se cerró, volvió a caer al suelo, expulsando por la boca un líquido negro que se desvanecía al caer. Se levantó costosamente y se inclinó sobre Sirius.

-Yo, _de siete El Siete_, te digo que despiertes -dijo

Y luego le besó la frente acompañada de las campanadas de media noche, antes de marcharse...

----------------------------------

Remus no podía creerlo. ¿Era eso una lágrima? ¿Y eso otra? ¿Al fin lloraba? Si, al fin. Empezó a reír como un loco, haciendo despertar a James y a Peter. Miró el reloj, faltaban unos segundos para las doce.

-¡Venga, vamos!-les gritó-¡Es Sirius, ya está despierto!

Dicho esto salió por la puerta. La euforia lo embriagaba, no dejaba de reír y llorar. Subió corriendo a los cuartos de las chicas y llamó a la puerta tan ruidosamente que las habitaciones vecinas también despertaron.

-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa?!- gritó Ante abriendo la puerta de mala gana

-¡¡Que Sirius ha despertado!!-le dijo Remus abrazándola- ¿Dónde está Lily?

La muchacha de pelo rojo se acercó a la puerta ojerosa y medio dormida. Remus soltó a una sonrojada Ante y alzó a Lily en el aire.

-¡Mira, Lily, estoy llorando! ¡¡Llorando!!

Lily se frotó los ojos, era cierto estaba llorando. Remus la cogió de la mano y se la llevó del cuarto. Salió de su casa seguido de Perter y James, que se estaban enterando de la mitad, y de algunos Gryffindors. Michael también les seguía, gritando que se detuvieran, pero Remus solo veía el camino a la enfermería u solo oía su corazón. Cuando abrió la puerta, sin aliento, la luz de la luna iluminaba dos ojos azules. Fue lo más hermoso que vio en su vida. Sus ojos azules, los de Sirius, volvían a brillar

-¿Remus?-preguntó aquella voz dulce y anhelada.

Remus se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y lloró más, pero no podía moverse de la puerta. Temía que todo fuera un sueño y que al acercarse de desvaneciera.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó James, incrédulo- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Él, Lily y Peter se echaron al cuello del chico riendo y llorando de alegría, que no todas las lágrimas son malas. Incluso Michael gritó entusiasmado y corrió a la cama, pero Remus seguía allí, sin atreverse a acercarse

-¡Eh, Moony! No te quedes ahí con cara de pan. Aprovecha, que es el día de "abracemos a Sirius"- dijo el chico

Al fin, Remus, avanzó, tembloroso, y cogió la cálida mano que le tendía Sirius. Cuando la tocó quiso morir y volver a nacer, no había nada tan intenso, nada tan profundo...Abrazó al chico, sin querer soltarse nunca, nunca; siendo respondido del mismo modo. Ya había vuelto, les habían devuelto una sonrisa, unos ojos azules, en fin: la felicidad.

-----------------------

**NdP:** veis como no soy tan cruel??? jajjaja no me cargo a nadie, no os preocupeis Pero mi reino de terror y drama no ha terminado aún juasjuasjuas queda mucho fic por delante. Bueno, ya sabeis, si teneis alguna duda (por que la paranohia del siete en un rayada) escribid, tb si quereis escuprime (con diplomacia y dando razones y soluciones)o simplemente darme una alegría. Os espero!!!

KISKIS by Puchico


	15. cap 15

Cap 15 

La cogía fuertemente de la mano. Sus túnicas se agitaban en la carrera con un fru-fru incesante. Pasaban al lado de los grandes ventanales, que iluminaban el corredor, sintiendo intermitentemente el calor del sol en el rostro. Peter miraba ávidamente al final del pasillo. Bajaron las escaleras sin perder el ritmo de la marcha. Joe, se dejaba llevar, por fin había llegado el momento. Y pensar que hace dos días estaba en su cama, recuperándose. Peter, ni la saludó cuando se volvieron a encontrar en los bancos, solo la cogió de la mano y corrió con ella, guiándola a la salida.

Al fin llegaron a las grandes puertas, entonces se detuvieron, jadeando. Peter se giró y miró los profundos ojos negros de Joe, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y ese sentimiento extraño volvió a apoderarse de él, provocando el rubor de sus mejillas. Joe sudaba y algunos mechones de pelo se le pegaban a la cara, le brillaba los ojos de emoción y...sonrió ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Había sonreído mirándole a los ojos! Y estaba...totalmente...**preciosa**. Peter desvió la mirada a la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo , Joe le apretó la otra y se acercó más a él. El chico empujó la puerta y, nada más sentir el aire fresco, retomaron la carrera. La luz les cegó por un momento y habían pasado de pisar el duro suelo del castillo a la mullida hierba que se extendía, verde y fresca, por todo el terreno del colegio.

Joe, vio que no había nada nuevo. El lago, los árboles, los estudiantes...todo lo de siempre, y tampoco se sintió diferente. La decepción la hizo aflojar la mano que la unía a Peter. El chico supo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sigue, sigue por favor!-dijo enérgicamente

Pero Joe estaba frustrada, apenada y cansada. Quería volver al castillo, quería encerrarse en la oscuridad.

Subieron una cuesta, Joe casi resistiéndose, y al fin pararon. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Peter, se puso detrás de ella y la cubrió los ojos.

-¿Qué...?-preguntó Joe

-Espera -la interrumpió Peter en un susurro

Pasaron unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos, hasta que se levantó una suave brisa.

-¿Puedes sentirla? –preguntó Peter- Te invita a mirar más allá...

Joe puso sus manos sobre las del chico que, despacio, se iban retirando. La vista era impresionante: grupos de túnicas negras, salpicadas de algunas coloridas camisetas _muggles_; el viento llevaba sus risas, el lago brillaba y la hierba formaba un mar de verdes olas.

-Ella, tu madre, habría querido que lo vieras y que entendieras...

Entonces Joe sintió algo muy fuerte en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que se aferraba a todo lo hermosos y crecía con ello, su corazón se sobrecogió y entonces lo supo y dijo:

-...lo hermoso e inmenso que es el mundo como para llenarlo de grises lágrimas...Ahora lo sé...

Se volvió y abrazó a Peter, y él a ella

-Perdóname....-dijo el chico- Por no haber ido todos estos días...

-No, no tengo que perdonarte nada...-se separó de él- Me has hecho llamarte en mitad de la noche y ahora estás aquí. No, no estoy enfadada, porque era mi sueño verte...

Peter, la invitó a sentarse con él, sobre la hierba, y ella aceptó. Pasó un rato hasta que Joe habló de nuevo

-¿Sabes? Estoy feliz, pero mis ojos no lo parecen-dijo

-Claro que si –respondió Peter

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Brillan

-No me miras...

-Prefiero no hacerlo

-Yo también...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Peter sin entender

-Que no me gustan mis ojos, ya no...

-Pero son tuyos. Si no lo fuera así: tristes, pero alegres, ya no serian tuyos

-¿Quién sería?

-No lo sé

-Y...¿Quién...soy?

-Tú eres...- Peter se atrevió a mirarla: su perfil, su pelo negro cortado a ras de los hombros, sus labios...y sus pensamientos escaparon convertidos en palabras- ...eres...mi princesita triste...

Joe se sobre saltó y le miró, pero Peter volvió la cabeza rápidamente, huyendo de sus ojos. La chica le abrazó efusivamente y empezó a reír. ¡Joe reía! ¡Por fin reía! Y su risa era dulce, dulce como ella: su princesita triste, de la cual se estaba enamorando...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Peter está con Joe-respondió James por décima vez

-¿Cuándo viene?- preguntó Sirius por undécima

-¡Ay, ay!-se quejó Lily- Ya vendrán

Sirius, apretó contra sí un paquete alargado del cual no se había separado en todo el día, como tampoco había parado de preguntar por Joe desde que despertó; lo que les pareció raro a sus amigos.

Se encontraban en Hogsmade, camino a Las Tres Escobas. Cada dos por tres, se acercaba un grupo de chicas a preguntar por la salud de Sirius, a las cuales, James, se ocupaba de quitar de en encima, parecía su madre. Estaba siempre detrás del chico, procurando que no le faltara nada. Todos estaban muy atentos con Sirius, pero lo de James era casi agobiante.

Remus estaba la mar de contento. Había recuperado a su amigo y su varita. La probó el día anterior, en clase de Encantamientos, animado por Lily. Según ella, se la había reparado con un sencillo hechizo de la sección prohibida. Claro que esto era mentira y Lily todavía no sabía la causa por la cual, Remus, no pudo hacer magia.

En eso estaba pensando mientras subían una cuesta, cuando vio desaparecer una melena rubia por un callejón. De pronto sintió un nudo en al estomago. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar, se detuvo, pero no vio nada. Los chicos avanzaron un poco más, Sirus estaba preguntando por Joe otra vez. Al ver que faltaba Lily se volvieron y se acercaron a ella. La chica miraba fijamente al callejón.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó James

-Shhhhh....-ordenó ella- Habla más bajo

James miró a Remus y a Sirius, intentando entender algo, pero los chicos solo se encogieron e hombros. Lily empezó a avanzar despacio y los demás la siguieron. Ella juraría haber visto aquel pelo rubio. El final del callejón se acercaba, los chicos la seguían con intriga. Empezaba a pensar que se había vuelto loca y que aquello solo había sido una ilusión, cuando oyeron el ruido de algo metálico y pesado al caer, como un cubo de basura, y un...¡Un gemido!. Se pararon en seco e intercambiaron miradas, pensando todos lo mismo: si el gemido era de dolor, la persona no debía de estar sufriendo mucho, más bien lo contrario. Lily, estuvo apunto de volverse, pero algo la empujaba a avanzar. Detrás, Sirius había empezado una risa contenida por la túnica de Remus.

Al final, el callejón, giraba a la derecha. La chica se detuvo y se asomó despacio. Lo que vio la hizo ponerse pálida y desorbitar los ojos, incluso le revolvió el estómago el estómago. Se volvió a sus amigos con una mano en la boca y otra en la tripa. Dos gemidos se produjeron simultáneos. Se podían distinguir un hombre y una mujer. Sirius, casi se cae al suelo por aguantar la carcajada, en cambio, Lily , acentuó su expresión de extrema repulsión. James se decidió a mirar, más que nada por averiguar lo que lo que causaba tal sentimiento en su novia, y tuvo una reacción parecida. Luego miró Remus, que se frotó los ojos varias veces sin creerse lo que veía y por último Sirius, que casi lloraba de la risa, pero su expresión cambió completamente al ver la escenita. Se quedaron contar la pared unos segundos, asimilando como podían lo que estaba pasando. Tomaron aire todos a la vez y se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas, casi por inercia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Peter y Joe se dirigían a Hogsmade, donde habían quedado con los demás, en Las Tres Escobas. Joe cogía a su acompañante del brazo y este se sentía flotar en una nube. El cuarto de hora que tardaron en llegar al pueblo se le hizo más corto de lo habitual. Cuando cruzaron la plaza, se encontraron algo que, Peter, no esperaba y le dejó totalmente anonadado. En una esquina una chica besaba a un chico de piel cetrina y pelo grasiento. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar a Joe:

-¿Esos son...Lilian y Severus?¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Malfoy y Lilian! –exclamó Sirius dejando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, brutalmente, sobre la mesa- ¡A mí que me expliquen!

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, meditando sobre como se pudo producir semejante suceso, un tanto desagradable.

-¿Pero no estaba con Severus?- preguntó Remus-Tú lo dijiste y nosotros lo hemos visto- terminó, mirando a Lily, y dando un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza

-Yo ya no sé que pensar...-respondió la chica escondiendo la cabeza en el regazo

-¿Dónde coño tenía la mano Malfoy?-preguntó James de repente

-Dentro de la túnica de Lilian ¿no lo viste?-respondió Sirius- Y ella le rodeaba con sus piernas...

Lily se llevó la mano a la boca

-Tengo que ir la baño-se disculpó, antes de salir disparada y casi arrollar a la pobre Rosmerta, la camarera

La siguieron con la mirada, sintiendo un poco de pena. Con el asco que le producía Lucius a Lily, y tener que ver como la boca del chico recorría el escote y el cuello de Lilian, la cual no le caía muy bien, tenía que ser duro. Suspiraron los tres a la vez.

-¿Creéis que habrán llegado hasta el final?-preguntó Sirius

-¡Por Diós, calla, o tendré que ir a hacer compañía a Lily!- se quejó James

-Y yo-dijo Remus-Esto se está liando...

-...demasiado- finalizó Sirius

Entonces la campanilla de la puerta tintineó. Los chicos se volvieron a ver quién era, un gesto algo estúpido ya que no podían ver la entrada con todo el bar abarrotado. De pronto la cabeza de Peter asomó entre la multitud, los tres alzaron los brazos para que les vieran. El chico se encaminó dificultosa y penosamente hacia ellos. Cuando al fin llegó a la mesa comunicó alterado:

-¡Acabo de ver besándose a Severus y a Lilian! Lily tenía razón, están liados

Los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra

-¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEE??!!- preguntaron a la vez

-Si, los he visto- afirmó Peter

-¡Que no cunda el pánico: Peter es miope y, además, daltónico!- bromeó Sirius- Tú viste a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?-preguntó el chico- Yo vi a Severus, y ,Joe, también

Al oír el nombre de Joe todos desviaron la mirada de Peter a una figura casi oculta detrás de él. En efecto, era Joe. La chica saludó tímidamente.

De repente, Sirius, hizo algo inesperado: se levantó de la mesa, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa; tomó a la chica de la cintura, la acercó a él y ...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lily se encontraba un poco mareada, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta bombardeaban su cabeza. ¿Qué la había pasado a Remus con la varita? ¿Qué se proponía Lilian y a que venía lo de Lucius? ¿No estaba, acaso, con Severus? ¿Qué le había dado a Sirius con Joe? ¿Por qué diablos, James, no creía la historia que les había contado Sirius sobre su coma? A todos les había dicho que fue por causa de la fiebre y Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore estuvieron de acuerdo. ¿Por qué James no?

Se lavó la cara y el agua fría la estabilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no perder el equilibrio al ver lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta del baño. "Bien, centrémonos..." pensó la muchacha sujetándose al pomo "¡¿Qué hace Sirius besando a Joe?!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

NdP: HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!! muchas muchas garcias por vuestro apoyo!!! todos los reviews han sido bienvenidos!!! todos me han emocionado!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! en serio, no esperaba una respuesta así a mi fic...tengo que admitir que me he emocionado, gracias de nuevo!!!! este capitulo es para todo el mundo!!! os lo dedico a todos los que os habeis animado a seguirme!!! os quiero!!!!

KISKIS by Puchico


	16. Cap 16

**Cap 16**

-Vale, ahora que ya estamos solos me explicas que coño está pasando- le ordenó James a Sirius

-Esfera quef mef terminef eftof (Espera que me termine esto)-contestó el chico con la boca llena

Los elfos domésticos del castillo, con los cuales tenía una estrecha relación por sus visitas a la cocina, les habían regalado un pastel por la recuperación de Sirius y éste estaba poniéndose morado. James, se sentó en su cama, tirando al suelo varios peluches. Todos estos "juguetitos" se los habían regalado las chicas de diferentes casas por el mismo motivo que el pastel y la habitación estaba llena de trastos. James se había encariñado con un hipopótamo amarillo-fosforito y se puso a juguetear con él, esperando a que Sirius terminara de comer.

Al fin el chico suspiró satisfecho

-Bien, señor zampón. Cuénteme todo lo que no me ha dicho- dijo James estrujando la barriga del hipopótamo

Sirius se sentó en su cama, aplastando un conejito rosa que se puso a cantar: "flores y sol...amor...y flores". El chico lo metió debajo de la almohada, para amortiguar la voz aguda del peluche.

-Solo han pasado dos semanas y unos días desde la última luna llena- empezó con voz queda y, de fondo, la horrible canción del conejito

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily miraba el trozo de pergamino de Lilian atentamente. Las imágenes del día anterior se repetían en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Las entrelazaba con las de otras ocasiones, pero no conseguía sacar nada en claro. La mezcla de colonias de Ante y Patil se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza. Las chicas, habían quedado con unos chicos de Ravenclaw (que no estaban nada mal) para ir a tomar algo. Ella estaba un poco descentrada con lo sucedido, así que se quedó, ¡pero no sabía que le iban a dejar en una cámara de gas!.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con ímpetu. En el cielo algo negroyuna bola, se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Lily no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la bola le pegó en la cara. La chica se la quitó de encima, comprobando que era blandita y suave. La bola no era otra cosa que una lechuza pequeñita y de plumaje marrón oscuro. El animalito la miraba con sus ojos amarillos y ululaba animadamente. Lily la tomó en sus brazos y la lechucita le empezó a picotear el pulgar cariñosamente. La nota que había traido el animal era directa y concisa: _"Devuélvela a la lechucería"_

Lily la releyó un par de veces, luego se puso la túnica y la lechuza se subió a su hombro.

-Bueno, vamos a devolverte- dijo

Cuando al fin llegó a la estancia circular, la lechucita voló hasta un grupo de lechuzas igual de pequeñas y con el mismo plumaje y enormes ojos saltones. Lily empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio una persona asomada a la única ventana baja de la torre, las demás estaban situadas más alto o en la cúpula. La chica reconoció a dicha persona

-Joe- llamó- ¿Me has hecho venir tú?

-Si. Te contaré algo- respondió la chica sin volverse

Lily se acercó, un tanto nerviosa. El recuerdo de Las Tres Escobas volvía a florecer en su cabeza. Cuando al fin llegó a la ventana, Joe, la miró un rato y luego dijo alegremente:

-Hola. Necesito que me escuches, sé que sabes y que quieres...

-Si, la verdad es que si- afirmó Lily forzando la sonrisa

-Lo de Sirius solo te lo puede explicar él, no sé muy bien por qué lo hizo...Pasemos a cosas más importantes...Veras, yo procedo de una familia un tanto especial: durante siete generaciones hemos sido siete hermanos...

Lily se sobresaltó, Joe lo notó y la sonrió

-Si, has adivinado-dijo-Soy _un siete_, el último, _el que tendrá el poder_. Pero no he venido para contarte mi vida. Te he hecho venir para que me ayudes. Bueno no solo a mí, también a Remus y a Sirius

Ahora Lily si que estaba perdida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Verás -continuo Sirius- Te voy a contar lo que sucedió, lo que ni tú, ni Remus, ni Peter visteis. Y creo que esto resolverá muchas dudas. No te enfades conmigo por no habértelo contado antes, ¿vale?

James asintió con la cabeza, apretando más el hipopótamo amarillo

-Bueno, te cuento- reanudó Sirius- El día de luna llena, cuando nos encontramos con aquella sombra, hice algo que casi me cuesta la vida...

"Remus estaba en el suelo, no podía levantarse, y yo a su lado, con un dolor muy fuerte en el costado. Aquella cosa que nos...miraba con aquellos ojos inexistentes, se acercaba a él con el cuchillo en alto y yo...yo...no podía pensar. Tenía miedo, un...un miedo _infinito_. Entonces hice algo tal vez estúpido o valiente o desesperado, no sabría decirte. Me tiré. Me tiré encima de Remus justo cuando esa cosa iba a matarle"

"Lo hice sin miedo a nada. Pude sentir como la hoja se introducía en mi cuerpo y...¡joder, como dolía!"

En ese momento Sirius se llevó la mano al costado y se estremeció

-La sombra –continuó- Emitió una especie de grito, un rayo lo iluminó todo. En ese momento noté algo extraño: un repentino calor que me calmaba el dolor. Miré donde me había producido la herida y allí no había nada. Ni puñal, ni sangre...nada. Entonces perdí el conocimiento.

"Cuando lo recuperé me encontraba bien y vosotros habíais llegado. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño. Durante dos días la zona de la herida no me dolió, pero luego notaba un pinchazo muy agudo y empecé a...a vomitar sangre..."

Sirius hizo un alto, era un recuerdo desagradable.

-Si no quieres no sigas- dijo James- No tenía que haberte pedido explicaciones, yo...

-No, por favor. Quiero contarlo todo aquí y ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿ Como que ayudar a Remus y a Sirius?-preguntó Lily

-Veras...ellos son _almas gemelas puras_ -explicó Joe

-¿¡Qué!? ¡P-Pero son dos chicos!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no lo he sabido antes?

-Yo lo sé porque Remus me tocó, me cogió la mano. Cuando los _sietes_ tocamos a alguien podemos ver su interior. Tenemos una gran sensibilidad con las almas. A veces predecimos cosas o miramos recuerdos, y podemos curar. Esos son algunos de nuestros poderes, pero quedamos agotados al usarlos y necesitamos reposo- Joe suspiró- El día que Remus tocó mi mano vi que a Sirius le estaban robando el alma a través de un maleficio. Cuando desperté, ya que sufrí un trance muy fuerte con Remus, decidí ayudar a Sirius. Así que por la noche fui a la enfermería y le curé. Lo malo es que no estoy tranquila porque Remus es un licántropo.

-Entonces...¿Entonces lo que le ocurrió a Sirius fue cosa e magia?-dijo Lily sorprendida-P-pero ¿Cómo y cuando?

-El último día de luna llena -dijo Joe cambiando su tono serio por uno casi triste- Sirius me lo mostró cuando le curé...Si llega a desaparecer esa noche Remus habría quedado marcado para toda la vida, casi sin sentimientos y con un poder mágico mínimo, ya que solo están _semi-emparejados_, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Si hubieran estado _emparejados_ a Remus solo le quedaría esperar la muerte...

"La vida de un _alma gemela pura_ es difícil y triste. Se están atrayendo toda la vida, un solo beso sirve para unirlas y luego...luego es un "ni contigo ni sin ti" constante y, por último, si uno de los dos muere antes que el otro su pareja se queda sin alma: **deben** morir juntos

Liy estaba confundida y preocupada, e incluso triste, por lo que Joe le había dicho

-Yo no sería capaz de nacer amando a una persona, morir amándola y saber que soy correspondida con la misma pasión, pero, aún así, no poder ni tocarla porque...la quieres y no quieres condenarla a una vida así-dijo con voz queda y tal vez casi al borde del llanto ya que nunca hubiera imaginado historia tan triste, y menos delante de sus narices

-Sabía que entenderías, Remus no es una pareja segura...-sonrió Joe- Díselo a él, que es el alma de mayor poder. El quiere ser fuerte y tal vez decida luchar contra el amor por amor, quees una dura prueba y hace falta valor...

Una brisa entró por la ventana. Aquello despejó a Lily la mente, al menos en parte

-Yo me voy –dijo Joe de pronto- Mañana sabremos muchas cosas, lo sé. Tú nos reunirás y allí se dirá todo . Bueno –se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y dijo alegremente- menos lo de Remus y Sirius

Lily se quedó un rato más en la lechucería, haciendo balance de los acontecimientos y de la charla con Joe, también buscó la manera menos agresiva de contarle a Remus lo que era "Esto va a ser difícil" pensó

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius y James habían permanecido en el silencio un rato, hasta que el primero tomó aire y prosiguió con el relato mientras jugueteaba con la bolsita e cuero que había cogido del suelo.

-Aquí empieza lo que todos ya sabéis, lo del coma- siguió- Era como estar en un sueño muy largo y oscuro y hacía un frío de cojones. Había voces que me llamaban y eran las vuestras, pero por más que contestaba no me oíais. Casi me vuelvo loco, tío

"Empecé a sentir que las fuerzas me fallaban y que tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Cada vez era peor, me dolía todo. Cuando ya creí que iba a morir del dolor una voz nueva habló, me pidió...no, me ordenó que despertara. Entonces noté un calor que me reconfortaba y luego se concentraba en mis labios. Cerré los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos...Joe me besaba. Luego me sonrió y se marchó. Me quedé totalmente flipado y, de repente, empecé a caer y caer, y noté las sabanas. Abrí los ojos, fue como volver a nacer. Me encontraba un poco aturdido y no podía quitarme a Joe de la cabeza. Entonces, al lado de mi almohada encontré algo: una varita... y no era la mía..."

Sirius miró a James con una amplia sonrisa y este también sonrió

-¿Entonces fue Joe quién te despertó?-preguntó

-Tal vez –respondió Sirius

-¡A eso venía lo de ayer! ¿Eh, picarón?-dijo James tirándole el hipopótamo- Nos dejaste de piedra, chaval

_Flash Back_

_Sirius separó despacio sus labios de los de Joe. Se miraron de cerca de los ojos y sonrieron. Sirius aún tenía su mano en la cintura de la chica cuando le pasó el paquete alargado diciendo:_

_-Toma, te devuelvo las dos cosas...._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Lo sé, soy un "maqui" –bromeó Sirius- Pero...una cosa ¿le contaste lo de la sangre a alguien?

-¿Sangre? ¿Qué sangre?-preguntó James haciéndose el sueco, Sirius captó al mensaje y sonrió

-Vale, te voy a pedir otro favor...

-¡Uy! ¡Que tarde es! Pensar que he pasado horas hablando de comida china contigo-le interrumpió James

Sirius volvió a sonreír. Siempre vio en James a una persona en la que confiar, un buen amigo, un hermano, y se sentía orgulloso de estar a su lado porque realmente lo único que teníaera él, sus amigosy este colegio. Cogió la bolsa por la cuerda y empezó a hacerla girar sobre si misma. "Como tardan Remus y Peter" pensó

-Oye ¿me prestas algo de pasta?-le preguntó James- Quiero regalar algo a Lily

Los ojos del chico empezaron a brillar y se puso algo rojo

-Tío, ya es hora de que dejes de ruborizarte cada vez que te llenas la boca con su nombre ¿no?-inquirió Sirius- Te dejaría algo, pero esto no es mío, es de...-miró la bolsa, había dos pequeñas letras grabadas sobre el cuero "R" y "L"- es de Remus – dedujo

James se puso pálido

-¿De...Remus?-preguntó

-Si. De Remus, Moony, "mejillas acolchadas"...-recitó Sirius

James apuntó con el dedo hacia la puerta

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius

James empezó a hacer señas que el chico no entendía, siempre señalando a la puerta

-¡Oh! ¡Jugamos a las películas!-dijo Sirius alegremente- "La novena puerta", "La puerta prohibida"

Entonces la puerta se abrió. En el umbral se encontraban Remus, con una expresión que daba miedo, y Peter detrás, totalmente aterrorizado.

-----------------------------------

NdP: Hola a tods!!! espero haber solucionado algunas dudas en este capitulo, pero aun queda mucho fic y muchos lios 0 Por cierto, para ls que queriais ya un agarradito hay sorpresita en en capitulo siguiente jusjus un pequeño regalito de la casa!!!Ya sabesi, preguntas, escuptajos diplomaticos y etc en los reviews os espero!!!

KISKIS by Puchico


	17. cap 17

**Cap 17**

James pudo averiguar la causa del pánico de Peter unos instantes después. Remus tenía los ojos rojos y emitía un leve gruñido. Los únicos que le habían visto en ese estado alguna vez habían sido Sirius y él, con lo cual para Peter era toda una novedad, aunque no muy agradable.

¿Qué hacían Remus y Peter allí? Muy sencillo: habían vuelto a por la bolsa de dinero de Remus. Antes de entrar en la habitación oyeron que Sirius decía: "...Entonces hice algo estúpido, valiente o desesperado, no sabría decirte..." y se quedaron escuchando.

Ahora Remus se encontraba en el umbral, dolido y cabreado. James se puso en pie e intentó decir algo para suavizar un poco la situación, pero la tensión no le dejaba pensar. Al fin Remus habló por él

-Vete – dijo

-No sé si...- intentó decir James

-¡¡VETE!!-rugió y después se adelantó y le cogió de la camiseta negra de X-Japan (

su grupo favorito de j-rock)- ¡Marchaos!-finalizó, empujándolo contra Peter y cerrando la puerta.

Los dos chicos estaban asustados y empezaron a temblar, temiéndose lo peor. De pronto un grito terrible, procedente de la habitación, y un estruendo les hicieron palidecer. Se miraron nerviosamente, preguntándose qué podían hacer. Entonces captaron un susurro. Se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron la oreja, reconocieron la voz de Sirius, muy bajito y un llanto ahogado.

Se volvieron a mirar, ya más tranquilos. Peter llevó la mano al pomo, pero James le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, prohibiéndoselo. Luego cogió a su amigo por el hombro y se lo llevó escaleras abajo, hacia la sala común.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se levantó de la cama en cuanto vio la violencia con la cual, Remus, echaba a James de la habitación. El chico se volvió hacia él y le miró con los feroces ojos rojos que había adoptado. Así permanecieron unos segundos

Sin previo aviso, y con una velocidad pasmosa, Remus se abalanzó sobre él con un grito desgarrador. Lo derribó, tirándolo sobre la cama, quedando él encima apoyado sobre las manos para no aplastarlo. Sin querer Sirius golpeó su baúl con la pierna, provocando un gran estruendo.

Remus respiraba sobre su rostro rápida y desbocadamente.

-¡Te odio!-le gritó a la vez que alzaba el puño.

Sirius pensó que le iba a golpear, así que cerró los ojos y se encogió. Si hubiera sido otro le habría empujado, pero era Remus y lo le salía el defenderse, era incapaz.

El puño del chico aterrizó en el colchón. Sirius abrió los ojos despacio y vio que Remus empezaba a llorar mientras repetía que le odiaba, una y otra vez. Una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre los labios de Sirius, éste sintió como la tibia gota salada penetraba suave y despacio en su boca. "¿Será este el sabor del dolor?" pensó.

Sin quererlo, Remus, cedió un poco más sobre Sirius. No tenía fuerzas, se sentía inútil. Ahora apretaba la cara contra el colchón, al lado del cuello del chico, para contener sus lágrimas y agarraba las sábanas con fuerza para aplacar su dolor, su impotencia, la culpabilidad que le envolvía y le hacía agonizar.

Sirius oía como Remus, entre llanto, le volvía a decir que le odiaba, pero sabía que no era cierto. Lo hacía para desahogarse, para convencerse a sí mismo, porque...en realidad le quería. Le quería sin quererlo, con un amor mudo que gritaba de frustración, que solo Remus oía, pero lo hacía callar para no escuchar sus verdades, para alejarlo, enterrarlo y olvidarse de su existencia...Y todo ello porque le quería, le quería con toda su alma, mas, Sirius, eso no lo sabía.

El chico llevó una mano al pelo de Remus y empezó a acariciarlo para consolarlo, su otra mano se posó en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

-Si me odiaras no estarías llorando- dijo

-¡Si que te odio! ¡Lloro porque aún no te has muerto!-replicó Remus obstinado, como un niño pequeño

Sirius cerró más su abrazo sobre él, lo tenía firme y suavemente apretado contra sí. Sentía su calor y se contagiaba de él, jugueteaba con su pelo color miel salpicado con algunos mechones blancos y se saciaba de respirar su olor, dulce y ligero. A su cuello llegaba la calidez de las lágrimas de Remus y cerró los ojos sintiendo que la respiración se le entre cortaba mientras su piel se erizaba. Era extraño…pero tan intenso…hermoso...Ya no existía el mundo…

Remus dejó de llorar y se percató, al fin, de la postura en la que se encontraban. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Sirius bajo él. El corazón se le aceleró y se puso rojo, sus lágrimas ardían sobre las mejillas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí para siempre, abrazado por Sirius sería feliz, pero... ¿Él lo sería también? Sentía como la mano del chico se deslizaba por su espalda y como otra se enredaba en su pelo. No quería levantarse, pero debía. Sentía, incluso ahora, estando encima; que no podía protegerlo y se maldijo por ser tan débil. Deshizo ese abrazo de consuelo con mucho esfuerzo y casi con dolor.

Sirius se estremeció, sintiendo un repentino frío (y no solo físico). Se sentó en la cama, Remus estaba frente a él con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes todo-dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio, Remus solo asintió- No quería decírtelo porque no quería que te sintieras culpable. Sabes que si hago lo que hago no es porque me sienta obligado, para eso somos amigos, o porque piense que tú no podrías. Lo hago porque quiero y...-esbozó una triste sonrisa- ...no me importa

El puño de Remus golpeó tan violentamente la cara Sirius, que éste se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en una mano y con la otra cubriéndose la mejilla.

-¡¡Joder!! ¡¿Es que no te enteras?! ¡¡A mi si me importa!! ¡¡Me importa mucho!! _"¡Oh, Dios...me importa tanto...tanto"_-las lágrimas volvieron a escapar- Ya tuvimos esta conversación una vez, pero no me cansaré de decírtelo hasta que entiendas. ¡Vivimos un infierno cuando te quedaste en coma!. Si no llegas a...¡Oh, Sirus!- se lamentó e hizo una pausa para calmarse y dejar de llorar de una maldita vez- Piensa en James, en todos los que te quieren. Deja de jugártela por mí, por favor. Tú tienes toda una vida...

-No sería vida sin ti- le confesó haciendo que el corazón Remus se estremeciera y se parara durante unos segundos- No soportaría peder a alguno de vosotros. Me he hecho un juramento: defender a los que quiero, aunque me cueste la vida, Sr. Lupin.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio. Sirius miraba al suelo con repentino interés. Remus se agachó y le miró a los ojos, que eran hermosos y expresaban nobleza, como su juramento

-Se un poco más egoísta contigo mismo y concédenos el capricho de tenerte –dijo Remus- No arriesgues tanto...y menos por un monstruo que te mataría sin dudarlo

Ahora la mirada de Sirius era desesperada, la de Remus fría. Era una verdad dura, pero era así. Le arrancaría la vida en un suspiro, sin sentir pena, cruelmente...

-También puedo morir atropellado o de un shock al ver la cara de Severus en un callejón oscuro-alegó el chico- Además...seguro que tus mordiscos serían dulces...-bromeo

Remus se puso aún más rojo y le pegó otro puñetazo en el hombro, esta vez no tan fuerte

-Déjate de tonterías- le dijo- Prométeme que solo vendrás en mi ayuda si yo te llamo

Sirius rodó los ojos

-Promételo-insistió Remus

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale.......-cedió

Se sonrieron y Remus se fijó en la mejilla que le había golpeado, estaba toda roja. La mano que dejó huella en la piel de su amigo se alzó, sin que pudiera controlarla, hasta el mismo sitio y se posó con suavidad

-Te ha dolido- dijo y no era una pregunta- Perdón

Sirius agarró la mano de Remus impidiendo a éste apartarla de su rostro. Era suave y le aliviaba el escozor. Un impulso hizo que se frotara contra ella y luego besó la palma, Remus casi se desmaya. Sirius no supo por qué lo hizo, se sorprendió así mismo, al igual que tampoco sabía el por qué de los abrazos repentinos y de esa ternura. Pero sentía que sino lo hacía, sino le cogía entre sus brazos, sino le acariciaba, sino se perdía en sus hermosos ojos dorados; se estaba traicionando a sí mismo y eso no lo soportaba.

Remus retiró la mano por miedo a sufrir una taquicardia y miró a su alrededor para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius

-¡Pastel de frutas!-exclamó-Hace un rato que quería probarte...

Mientras Remus impregnaba de sabor dulce sus labios, Sirius se pasó la punta de la lengua por los suyos que aún _"sabían a lágrima"_...

------------------------------------------------

Como Joe dijo, el lunes, Lily les informó que habría una reunión después de comer, una reunión importante. Todos se quedaron un poco extrañados cuando la chica les dijo que Joe también iría, menos Sirius, que sonrió ampliamente y se puso a canturrear. Se dividieron de dos en dos y se dirigieron al tapiz de la mujer con armadura, que se encontraba cerca del aula de astrología, en intervalos de tres minutos y desde distintos sitios para que no se notara mucho. Lily esperaba que la reunión fuera rápida y fructífera.

Como siempre fue Peter el que acompañó a Joe (para frustración de Sirius). Durante el trayecto el chico empezó a pensar que decirla para entablar una conversación. "Gracias por todo" pensó o "Eres fantástica" o "Agradezco tu fantasía" ¡Mierda, se estaba liando! Miró a la chica disimuladamente y se fijó en que llevaba un libro grande, de gruesas tapas de cuero negro; parecía muy viejo. No se había puesto los guantes

-Es para la reunión-aclaró ella como leyéndole en pensamiento sin siquiera mirarle ni detenerse

Cuando por fin llegaron al tapiz, exhaustos, Peter sacó la varita y dio un toque sobre él. Luego dijo algo azorado: "¿Qué tendrá debajo de tanta ropa?" Joe se puso algo roja

-Es...es la contraseña- explicó Peter- L-la puso Sirius...

Una finísimas líneas se dibujaron sobre el tapiz describiendo un rectángulo no más alto que Peter. Lo empujó con la mano y pasaron a una estancia circular, iluminada por antorchas.

-¡Ey, chavales!-les saludó Sirius efusivamente desde el fonda de la sala, a su lado estaban Lily, James y Remus, que se limitaron a un sobrio "hola"

Estaban sentados sobre cojines alrededor de una mesa muy bajita, parecía un comedor oriental. Cuando se acercaron, Sirius, tomó la mano de la chica, ésta pegó un pequeño bote. El chico la sentó a su lado y Joe sonrió amablemente. Cuando estuvieron todos listos Lily comenzó a hablar.

-Bien-dijo-Creo que Joe tiene mucho que contar. Empieza por favor.

La chica respiró hondo, estaba un poco nerviosa. Empezó a hablar sobre ella, lo que era y todo lo que ello conllevaba, confesó a Remus que ya sabía que era un licántropo y terminó contando lo que había hecho para salvar a Sirius y lo que de verdad había ocurrido

-...aunque todo esto ya lo sabéis-finalizó

-¡¿Coooooooooooooomoooooooooo?! ¿Lo sabían y no me dijeron nada?-protestó Liy, pero nadie la contestó. Todos miraban a Joe maravillados-¡¡Queréis decir algo!!-gritó

-Cuando Sirius me cogió pude ver que ya se lo había dicho a los demás mientras tú y yo hablábamos en la lechucería

-¡Ooooooooooh!-exclamaron todos absortos y aplaudieron débilmente, estaban embobados con la suavidad y dulzura de la voz de la chica

Joe se puso un poco roja y bajó la cabeza, Lily suspiró algo molesta "Como cada vez que hable reaccionen así...mal vamos" pensó

-Oye ¿Y ese libro?-preguntó James

-¡Ah!-exclamó Joe, que parecía haberlo olvidado, tan dulcemente y con tanta gracia que el chico sonrió estúpidamente – Es para explicar el maleficio "Dathneri", lo que afectó a Sirius...

Todos se pusieron serios. Joe abrió el libro por una página marcada previamente, descubriendo sus hojas, amarillentas en extremo, que crujieron advirtiendo su vejez. La chica empezó a hablar:

-Es muy antiguo y actualmente se condena con cadena perpetua en Azkaban, ya que es mortal-tragó saliva- Requiere una gran cantidad de energía negativa (odio, envidia, etc) para ejecutarlo. Esta fuerza toma forma de figura negra y persigue a sus victimas usando todo tipo de artificios posibles para poder clavarle esto - puso la mano extendida a unos centímetros sobre el libro y una tenue luz azul salió de él. Joe la retiró y una imagen 3D empezó a girar ante todos.

Era un cuchillo de hoja ancha y mango toscamente tallado. Sirius retrocedió ante la imagen, sintiendo un escalofrío, y tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Remus.

-La llaman "Dathneri" y es la clave del maleficio. Su misión: que su veneno llegue hasta el alma y la destruya. Una vez realizado el trabajo no deja cicatriz y desaparece, se esfuma, igual que la energía negativa.

-¿Quién puede odiarme tanto?-preguntó Remus casi sin darse cuenta

-Sea quién sea, conoce tu secreto ya que este maleficio solo se puede realizar con el cambio de corrientes, el día en que los sentimientos y el ánimo de las personas se altera...los días de luna llena

Todas las mentes corrieron al mismo sitio, sobrecogiendo sus corazones. Odio...magia negra, secreto..Severus Snape.

---------------------------------------

**NdP: **wo ho ho!!! Feliz navidad!!! Este es mi regalo de Papa Noel y de Reyes, baby He metido una escenita que me parece muy bonita entre Remus y Sirius, pero sabed que es solo un pequeño preambulo para lo que se avecina juasjuasjuas digamos que poco a poco la cosa se calienta...en todos los sentidos !!! Bueno os dejo indagando y volando la imaginación juju Os desao a tods feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!!! sed buenos y no os paseis con la juerga, en enero volveré con más y os necesito a tods!!!!

christmas KISKIS by Puchico


	18. cap 18

**Cap 18**

Severus acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch y le apetecía pensar, así que se había ido a su pasillo favorito. Era un lugar poco transitado a donde Lily y él solían ir. Pero, desde hace años, lo frecuentaba él solo, acompañado de felices recuerdos que ahora eran tristes por ser lo que son: vanos recuerdos.

Los amplios ventanales, que se extendían por todo el corredor, dejaban pasar la rojiza luz del atardecer. La piedra parecía quemarse bajo el sol y el rostro de Severus se había teñido también de aquel rojo amarillento. Mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, la mente del chico volaba por hermosas historias con olor a melocotón. De tantas veces que las visitó, la melancolía de revivirlas se convirtió en amargura y el pequeño anhelo de felicidad en venganza.

Pero ante todo estaba ella, su amor, su más sublime visión, su más preciado tesoro ahora robado. Una sonrisa, solo una sonrisa, habría bastado en aquel momento, ante el atardecer, en el solitario pasillo; para dar un poco de fuerza a su pobre corazón. A lo poco que quedaba de él.

-Disculpe- le interrumpió una vocecita

Severus se giró bruscamente, haciendo flotar su pelo, ahora limpio (producto de las duchas del vestuario), en el aire. Fijó sus ojos negros, que describían una voraz mirada, en otros verdes humedecidos por el miedo. Sintió haberlos visto en otra ocasión, muy parecida a esta. ¡Ah, ya! Aquella chica, ahora encogida como entonces, casi le tira la suelo un día, antes de entrar en el comedor.

Entonces la muchacha pareció recordar aquélla mirada asesina y, como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, dijeron a la vez:

-¡Tu...!

La chica se calmó un poco y relajó su expresión, lo que no la impidió fruncir el ceño

-¿ Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? ¿O también eres igual de "agradable" con los demás?- preguntó

Severus alzó una ceja y la miró con indiferencia

-Solo con las niñas estúpidas que, a parte de molestar e interrumpir, empujan.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta con el firme propósito de ignorarla

-¡Solo quería saber si habías visto pasar a un chico!- le gritó la chiquilla indignada- ¡Pero con lo simpático que eres seguro que ha salido corriendo!- como veía que el chico no le hacía ningún caso alzó más la voz- ¡¡Y no me habría acercado a ti sino fuera porque tienes el pelo limpio, Snake!!

Severus se dio la vuelta con una mueca más terrorífica que la anterior, pero esta vez la chica permaneció allí, inalterable, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre la túnica negra a la altura del pecho; aún viendo que el chico de piel cetrina se acercaba.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-preguntó Severus

-Snake, conmigo no te hagas el sordo....

Entonces el Slytherin se paró en seco y miró a aquella muchacha de once años, con sus profundos ojos verdes y su pelo rojo. "Conmigo no te hagas el sordo" le repitió su cabeza

Flash Back

-Seve....vente - le rogó Lily colgándose de su cuello por detrás

Había estado pidiéndole que le acompañara a tomar un helado, pero el chico era de pura piedra.

-No te escucho- respondió Severus

Lily frunció el ceño y le mordió el cuello, tan fuerte, que el chico no pudo evitar un grito de dolor

-Conmigo no te hagas el sordo...

Fin Flash Back

-¿ Snake? ¡Snake!

Severus pegó un pequeño bote. Por un momento había entrado en una especia de trance. Aquella niña se parecía tanto a Lily...

-No me llames Snake- dijo el chico fríamente

-¡Pues mírame! – replicó la pelirrojo

-¡Te estaba mirando!-alegó Severus con un tono infantil que nunca antes había adoptado

Lo notó y se llevó la mano a la boca

-No. Estabas mirando a otra persona en mí

Severus permaneció impasible ante este comentario, aunque, en su interior, estaba realmente sorprendido. La chica descruzó los brazos y suavizó su expresión

-Soy Mary Owen, no 'ella'...

-¿Cómo sabes tú que era 'ella' ?-preguntó Severus agachando la cabeza aun lado

-Quién quiera que fuese no era yo...-Mary entonó una tímida sonrisa- Va a resultar que tiene sentimientos "el chico de las mazmorras"

Severus dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia su bolsa de Quidditch

-No me conoces, niñata...-dijo recogiendo sus cosas

Empezó a andar en dirección contraria a Mary, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y suspiró

-No he visto a ningún chico, solo un grupo de hinchas femeninos de Ravenclaw...-informó

-¡Yo animaré al golpeador de Slytherin!

Severus se alejó desprisa, mientras la frase de la niña bonbeaba en su cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw se paseaba por el colegio sacando pecho, como si en él estuviera tatuada la palabra "victoria". Todos se apartaban a su paso y les brindaban palabras de ánimo. El equipo de Slytherin no gozaba de esas atenciones y su afición se reducía a los miembros de su casa. Algunos solo animaban a Ravenclaw por el mero hecho de no ponerse de lado de Slytherin.

Sirius hacía su agosto con las apuestas que, a pocos días del partido, no dejaban de aumentar. Michale esta vez no protestó ya que él también había puesto su granito de arena.

Los entrenamientos de Lucius, capitán y buscador de Slytherin, eran ahora mucho más duros que hace unos meses y Severus los soportaba a duras penas, pero tenía una animadora, incondicional y personal, de unos once años y pelo rojo fuego, que no paraba de gritar cosas como: "¡Vamos, Snake!", "¡Así se golpea, valiente!", "¡Dale fuerte, Snake!" El chico prefería ignorarla, pero le recordaba demasiado a Lily (ella antes también solía ir a los entrenamientos). A veces, Severus se paraba y la observaba fríamente desde la escoba, sintiendo unas sacudidas en el corazón. Entonces Mary dejaba de gritar, sonreía y saludaba con la mano ávidamente, dando pequeños botes. Lucius no estaba por la labor de que una criaja entretuviera a sus jugadores y más de una vez la invitó a marcharse sin muy buenos modales. Mary hacía como que no le oía y seguía sonriendo y gritando a Severus, aún con más ímpetu y arrojo, hasta que terminaba el entrenamiento. Después, Severus no volvía a encontrarse con ella en todo el día.

Faltando dos jornadas para el partido, Lucius, estaba muy nervioso y, consecuentemente, de mal humor. Cuando empezaron el entrenamiento las gradas se encontraban vacías por primera vez en la semana, lo que pareció calmar al capitán. Severus llevaba un rato haciendo pases con Elian Stívenson, el otro golpeador. Era un chico no muy alto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos profundos como el mar, era alegre y tenía un golpe potente, cursaba un año menos que Severus. De pronto oyeron unas palmadas procedentes del césped. Severus supuso que era Mary y, en su interior, sintió la turbación que siempre acompañaba a esa miniatura de Lily. Elian la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se hubo acomodado en su lugar de siempre, y entonces la saludó con la mano. Mary le devolvió el saludo

-¿No saludas, Snape?-preguntó su compañero, aún mirando a la chiquilla que se despojaba de su túnica para quedarse en uniforme- viene especialmente para verte a ti. Me recuerda a...esta chica de nuestro curso…¿Abans…?

-No voy a saludar a una cría que no conozco de nada y, sinceramente, no me recuerda a nadie-mintió Severus tajantemente

-¿Estas seguro, Snape?-preguntó Lucius, que se había acercado por detrás.

Los dos golpeadores se volvieron, al borde de una taquicardia por el susto, aunque Severus lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Dame tu bate, Stívenson...-ordenó Lucius

-S-si, señor- respondió Elian pasándole el objeto con trémulo pulso

Lucius tomó el bate y lo miró con malicia. El objeto brilló junto sus ojos dando efecto de locura repentina, como si el contacto con la madera le hubiera hecho perder la cabeza.

-Lárgate, Stívenson- volvió a ordenar

El chico viró con su escoba y se aproximó a los demás miembros del equipo, que habían detenido su entrenamiento para ver lo que ocurría, aunque no pudieran escuchar la conversación .

-¿No se parece, a caso, a tu queridísima sangre-sucia Evans?- preguntó el rubio

-En absoluto – respondió Severus que se estaba poniendo nervioso, esto le estba recordando demasiado a aquel día

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me lo parece. Igual de gritona y pesada, incluso tiene un aire físicamente...Pero, por lo visto, Griffindor , no aprende nunca.

En ese momento, Lucius, alzó los ojos de nuevo y los fijó en los de Severus que, aún más pálido de lo normal, se mantenía con una expresión fría. Su corazón latía muy deprisa. ¿Lo intentaría Lucius otra vez? Por la expresión del chico, Severus, diría que sí, pero no quería mostrar afecto alguno por aquélla miniatura de Lily. No, no debía, Su corazón no lo soportaría.

-¿Snake?- gritó Mary desde las gradas, sentía algo de tensión allí, el en aire, donde Severus hablaba con su capitán.

Al oír la voz de la niña el chico dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y la vio, vio a Lily. Ahora tenía diez años y le miraba igual de extraña que aquella vez, con su gorro de lana azul marino y sus manoplas a juego. Entró en una especie de trance, como cuando estuvieron ante los ventanales. No pudo reaccionar cuando le arrebataron la bludger de las manos, tampoco cuando dieron una patada a su escoba desviándola. Se encontraba atrapado en un recuerdo, era invierno y allí estaba ella con la cara roja del frío, que incluso él sentía, aunque no fuera real.

-¿Te suena, Snape?- dijo Lucius divertido, pero Severus solo lo oyó como un eco muy lejano.

El chico rubio golpeó la pelota tan fuerte que silbó, cortando el aire, en dirección a Mary. La chica quedó paralizada por el miedo, su pulso se disparó y vio a cámara lenta lo que sucedió en pocos segundos. La bludger se acercaba a una velocidad pasmosa, Lucius, sonreía maliciosamente y Severus no ponía reaccionar, perdido entre sus fantasmas del pasado.

La pelota seguía acercándose, directa a la cara de Mary, que no se movió, ni siquiera cuando la dura bludger pasó rozando su oreja y le alborotó el pelo, para después chocar contra las gradas, quebrando y astillando los asientos de madera.

Todos contuvieron la respiración durante esos instantes y más de un corazón se paró, para volver a latir lentamente después del golpe. Lucius rió maquiavélicamente y dijo, calcando las palabras de aquel día:

-Por eso soy buscador, me falla la puntería...

Aquellas fueron las palabras que sacaron a Severus de su trance. Sus pupilas, que se habían dilatado, volvierona su estado normal

-Lily...-susurró primero- ¡¡Lily!!

Descendió en picado hacia la muchacha cuando, de pronto, se percató de que aquella chica, quieta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y silenciosas lágrimas, muestra del miedo, que recorrían sus mejillas; no era Lily Evans. Se detuvo en seco antes de llegar hasta ella. Mary pestañeó pesadamente, haciendo resbalar otras dos gotas cristalinas y dirigió sus ojos a los negros de Severus. Después, miró, girando costosamente la cabeza, el destrozo provocado por la pelota de cuero. Volvió a clavar los ojos en Severus y se fue acercando a las escaleras de espaldas a ellas. Cuando llegó se volvió y las bajó corriendo en dirección al colegio, dejando la túnica atrás

-Un método infalible ¿verdad, Sanpe?- gritó Lucius desde lo alto.


	19. Cap 19

**Cap 19**

Era la mañana del sábado. Solo faltaban unas horas para el partido y Lucius repasaba sus estrategias con el equipo. No eran ni las siete, pero ellos ya estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Los puntitos de colores que flotaban sobre un dibujo del campo se movían a sus órdenes y los demás los observaban con atención.

A penas comieron y, a las nueve, cuando el resto de estudiantes empezó a bajar a desayunar, se levantaron para volver a su sala común.

La sala común de Slytherin siempre había sido la más fría ya que estaba situada en las mazmorras, donde se impartían las clases de pociones. No estaba muy iluminada y en la oscuridad brillaban unos ojos amarillos y las manecillas de un reloj en forma de serpiente. Severus se encontraba mirándolo cuando Lucius gritó:

-¡Jugadores, levántense, que hoy vamos a ganar!

Todos afirmaron con emoción y arrojo, y cargaron sus bolsas de quiddicht, dispuestos a comerse el mundo.

Ya en el campo se encontraron con el equipo de Ravenclaw de camino a los vestuarios, al igual que ellos. Ivan Parker, un chico moreno, alto y de ojos negros; que era el capitán del equipo, fue a saludar a Lucius, lo cual no resultó muy buena idea ya que éste pasó de él ampliamente. Ya en los vestuarios, se despojaron de las ropas informales para ataviarse con el traje verde de Slytherin. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Lucius, se recogió el largo pelo rubio en una coleta. Lo hacía en cada partido y con ello indicaba a sus jugadores que tomaran sus escobas. Ese gesto era como el banderín de salida en una carrera de coches, y los participantes respondían a él con miradas de desafío y acumulando fuerzas para dar lo mejor de sí mismo en lo que sería el penúltimo partido de Quidditch para lograr la victoria absoluta.

Todos cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron a la salida que daba al campo. Lucius abrió las puertas y avanzó hasta el centro de éste, seguido de sus jugadores, entre vitoreos y abucheos. Ivan se encontraba ya en el centro, esperando el reglamentario apretón de manos para empezar a jugar. La profesora Elmest (profesora de vuelo) dejó la caja de pelotas en el suelo. Primero soltó la snitch, luego las budglers y echó una moneda al aire para decidir quién empezaba con la quaffle, saliendo elegido Ravenclaw. Los capitanes se estrecharon las manos y, al aviso del silbato, dieron una patada al campo montados en sus escobas cogiendo gran altura.

Las gradas estallaron en gritos de emoción. Todos alzaban pancartas o enarbolaban bufandas (aún estando en primavera), algunos cargaban con enormes banderas y otros aporreaban grandes tambores. Los sitios correspondientes a Slytherin habían hecho un mosaico humano en forma de serpiente y Ravenclaw lanzaba bolitas al aire que luego, al descender, se convertían en escudos de la casa que brillaban con una luz rojiza. Jhon Jordan, un chico de color y ojos almendra, estaba ya pegado al micrófono retransmitiendo el partido al lado de los profesores.

-¡Ha empezado el partido, señoras y señores! El penúltimo partido de la temporada y es Shamanta Parker quién lleva la quaffle hacia los aros de Slytherin, despeja Hugo Coling, Shamanta a Ivan Parker, Ivan a Julian Maswel. La budgler le roza la cabeza y despeja Helen Samuel. ¡Pero que guapísima que está Helen esta mañana! ¡Que arte despejando!

-¡Señor Jordan!- le reprochó McGonagall

-¡Lo siento, profesora!- se disculpó el chico-¡ Julian va a lanzar! ¡Oooooooooh! Saimon Burn la ha parado- todo Ravenclaw entonó un grito de desilusión- Ahora es el turno de Slytherin. Ataca Tomy Enders, Enders a Curtis Crow. ¡La recupera Ivan, el capitán de Ravenclaw! ¡¡Ataque trepidante por su parte!! Hugo despeja la budgler que iba para Ivan. Shamanta recibe la quaffle. ¡Pedazo de pirueta! ¡Así se vuela, señoras y señores! ¡¡Va a lanzar!! Y...¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡Shamanta ha conseguido el primer tanto! 10-0 para Ravenclaw

Todas las casas, menos Slytherin, estallaron de jubilo y la profesora Sprout, representante de Ravenclaw, se puso en pie a dar palmas mientras el profesor Joshep, representante de Slytherin, se hundiera en su asiento

-¡¡Continúa el partido y los golpeadores se envían la pelota los unos a los otros!! ¡Parece un partido de tenis dos a dos! ¡Mirad a la señorita Samuel! ¡Que belleza, que reveses!

-¡¡Jhordan!!- volvió a gritar McGonagall

-Si, si, profesora –dijo el chico retrocediendo- ¡Como están los nervios hoy¡ Los que no parecen muy nerviosos son los buscadores, Malfoy y Mathey, que llevan un buen rato dando vueltas en círculo. ¿Desde cuando los buitres se dejan melena...?

Jhordan hizo este comentario lo más bajito que se puede estando delante de un micrófono y la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie dispuesta a retirárselo

-¡Esperes, espere, profesora!-rogó el muchacho- ¡Oooooooooh, miren eso! ¡Elian Stivenson casi derriba a Shamanta!- las gradas estallaron en abucheos-¡La quaffle está en posición se Slytherin! La lleva Roger Ascot, Ascot a Endres, retorna a Ascot y despeja Severus Snape. ¡Hoy se le ve flojo! Tendrá que dar más de sí. Lanza Ascot...¡Punto para Slytherin! 10-10, señoras y señores.

Lucius empezó a gritar improperios a Severus a raíz del comentario del locutor, pero éste prefirió ignorarlo

-El parido continúa y, de momento, todo ha sido juego limpio y bonito. Bonito como los ojos de la señorita Samuel, que hace unos despejes...wa,wa,wa...¡Que despejes! ¡¡es algo sobrenatural, impresionante!!

-¡¡Señor Jhordan, cíñase a las jugadas!!-gritó exasperada McGonagall

-Está bien, profesora –cedió el chico- La quaffle la lleva Slytherin y Ravenclaw intenta recuperarla. ¡Lanza Ascot! ¡¡ 10-20 para Slytherin!! ¡Vaya potencia! Alexander Jhon ni la ha visto

Todo Slytherin se volcó en aplausos y gritos de emoción. No solo por el tanto reciente, también porque Lucius empezaba a descender rápidamente al igual que Victor. Las gradas contuvieron la respiración al ver que la mano de Lucius se desplegaba para alcanzar la bolita diminuta que brillaba dorada al sol.

-¡¡ Malfoy está a punto de alcanzar la snitch!!-gritó Jhordan, que se encontraba con un pie en tierra y otro apoyado en la barandilla de la grada (siempre que había una situación de extrema tensión adoptaba ésta postura)-¡¡ Malfoy ha fallado!! ¡No lo ha conseguido! La snitch se da por perdida y nosotros seguimos al tanto de el resto de jugadores.

El partido continuó con la remontada 70-55 de Ravenclaw y constantes intentos por atrapar la snicht, que era más escurridiza que un pez. Los elogios a Helen Samuel surgían en el momento menos esperado y la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Llevaban una hora y cuarto con la misma puntuación y el público parecía no cansarse de animar. Ciertamente estaba resultando un partido interesante, cargado de emoción, además el tiempo acompañaba con la euforia general ya que no hacía ni frío ni calor y el viento soplaba fresco.

-¡¡Dos horas de partido y esto está que arde!!- dijo emocionado Jhordan-Me he apostado un bocata de tortilla y unas morcillitas con la profesora McGonagall, a que gana Ravenclaw. ¡No me falléis chicos!

-¡¡SEÑOR JHORDAN, PERMANEZCA NEUTRAL!!-le gritó la profesora, varita en mano

-Ya, ya me callo –se disculpó el chico, encogido (la profesora McGonagall a veces daba verdadero miedo)- ¡Slytherin parece haber adoptado una posición de ataque desesperado! ¡La quaflle vuela, de mano a mano, a un ritmo trepidante! ¡¡Tomy Enders ha marcado!! ¡Dios mío, que rapidez! ¡70-60 en la puntuación actual!-la casa de Slytherin empezó a saltar de júbilo- Ahora la quaffle es de Ravenclaw. ¡¡Los golpeadores parecen dispuestos a matarse los unos a los otros!! ¡¡Que violencia señoras y señores!!

Lucius detuvo su búsqueda de la snitch y observó como sus golpeadores se habían enzarzado en un "pasa la budgler" con el equipo contrario

-¡Maldita sea, Snape! ¡No me sea gilipollas y concéntrate el los cazadores! ¡Lo mismo te digo, Stivenson! ¡Haced algo útil, estúpidos!-les gritó

Severus ya estaba harto de Lucius y centró todo su furia en la budgler, que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Pues bien, la pelota de cuero dio en la escoba de Shamanta Parker y la hizo perder el control.

-¡Shamanta tiene problemas!-gritó Jhordan mientras todos veían atónitos como la chica daba vueltas con su escoba- ¡¡Va ha caer!! ¡Shamanta va ha caer al ser golpeada por un budgler de Severus Snape!

La chica descendió en picado y chocó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Todos ahogaron un grito y Madame Pomfrey se acercó corriendo

-Diagnóstico, señorita Pomfrey -pidió Jhordan

La enfermera levantó un poco a la chica y ésta alzó la mano, en señal de que estaba consciente y relativamente bien. Todos profirieron gritos de apoyo a Shamanta, que se retiró a la enfermería con una contusión en el costado y un esguince de muñeca.

-¡Shamanta se retira y nosotros volvemos la vista al partido, en el cual, Julian Maswel e Ivan Parker, tendrán que luchar duro! –dijo Jhordan

Severus no acababa de creerse lo que había hecho. No lo hizo con intención, maldita sea. Todos tenían ahora una mirada de reproche para él y eso le angustiaba. Oyó unas palmadas por encima de su cabeza, la alzó y vio que era Lucius quién aplaudía.

-Ya era hora, Snape..-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios- Bien hecho, si señor...

-Olvídame –le respondió Severus fríamente mientras se alejaba

El ambiente estaba más caldeado aún y Ravenclaw reclamaba venganza. Más que quidditch las gradas pedían lucha libre. James se encogió en su asiento, planteándose seriamente el ceder su puesto de buscador visto el comportamiento de la afición. "¡Que miedo!..." pensó

-¡Maswel y Parker tienen derecho a atacar primero! – continuó diciendo Jhordan- ¡¡Parecen dispuestos a todo!! ¡Despeja Helen! ¡Demuestra lo que vale una chica sobre una escoba, preciosa! – todos animaron la propuesta calurosamente- La quaffle vuela...¡La ha interceptado Slytherin! Ravenclaw intenta recuperar la pelota. ¡Una budgler de Helen ha desviado la quaffle! Ascot y Maswel luchan por conseguirla...¡¡Se la lleva Ascot!! Ascot a Crow, Crow a Enders, retorna a Crow. ¡Los cazadores de Ravenclaw no pueden hacer nada! ¡La budgler le roza la cabeza a Crow, pero este tira! ¡¡70-70!! ¡Estamos empate, señoras y señores! ¿Cómo acabará esto? Espero que con un pichito de tortilla...

Entonces ocurrió algo que puso a todos alerta. Lucius y Victor se desviaron de su ruta circular rápidamente y cogieron altura

-¡Parece que la han visto! –exclamó Jhordan posando de la manera ya mencionada-¡Viran a la derecha! Van casi igual de rápido y están a la misma distancia de la snitch. ¡¡Estiran los brazos!!...¡¡Ay, Dios mío!!... ¡¡Ay. Mi madre!!...¡¡SE LA VAN HA PEGAR CONTRA LAS GRADAS!! ¡No, no puedo ver esto...! –finalizó, un tanto dramático, tapándose los ojos

Cuando los dos cazadores se encontraban a pocos metros de los refuerzos de madera, la snitch giró. Lucius la imitó, cerrando a Victor y haciendo que se chocara contra la pared. Pocos segundos después, Lucius descendía con la snitch en la mano derecha. Todo Slytherin empezó a corear "Oe, oe", y, con el movimiento de los alumnos, la serpiente que formaban parecía reptar. Las demás casas mostraban su frustración y descontento con abucheos. Algunos guardaban silencio, todavía les quedaba una baza: Griffindor

-Aquí concluye uno de los partidos más emocionantes de la temporada, pero no cantes victoria Slytherin, los leones podrían comerte...-dijo Jhordan- Un servidor se retira, sin morcilla ni tortilla. ¡Hasta dentro de una semana!

El profesor Joseph descendió del palco de profesores dando saltos y Jhordan dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la profesora Sprout, que se veía decaída.

-Si, profesora, la entiendo...¡Ya no hay respeto ni por la morcillita de Burgos! –dramatizó el muchacho- Cuanto dolor...

----------------------------------------------

**NdP:** Mi primer partido de Quiddicht!!! Lo logré (o eso creo)!!! Solo habrá uno más y mucho más cortito, así que no os angustieis . Bueno, ya sabeis, sugerencias, preguntas y escupitajos diplomáticos en los reviews!!! Gracias por leerme!!!

KISSKISS by Puchico


	20. Cap 20

**Cap 20**

A la hora de la comida, Dumbledore, dio su más sincera enhorabuena al equipo de Slytherin. La gente aplaudió desganada cuando éste terminó y comenzaron a llenarse la boca para no soltar ningún improperio.

Los jugadores se pasaron todo el día rodeados de los otros miembros de su casa y resultaba algo asfixiante. Algunos intentaron escabullirse poniendo rumbo a Hogsmeade, pero Severus prefirió quedarse en el colegio, en su solitario pasillo de enormes ventanales.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, solo que cuando volvió a la realidad, dejando atrás sus recuerdos de melocotón, ya estaba anocheciendo. Marchó a su habitación con la mente en blanco, solo oyendo sus pasos y sin mirar por donde iba. Entonces, como suele ocurrir, chocó con alguien. Alzó la cabeza y miró con desprecio a la persona con la cual se había tropezado, aún sin saber quién era.

-Debo ir acostumbrándome a tus recibimientos- dijo divertida la personita.

Mary se encontraba ante él con un vestido azul, hasta los pies, de tirantes y una reveca negra (era primavera y en el castillo hacía un poco de frío) y el pelo rojo fuego recogido en una coleta, algo descuidada. La muchachita sonreía y traía una cajita en las manos. Severus, si no se hubiera estado preguntando de donde salía la niña, habría dicho que estaba...bastante..."mona"

-Me alegra que hayáis ganado- dijo Mary- Yo te he estado animando

Hizo ademán de que Severus se acercara y éste obedeció

-Me colé en las filas de Slytherin- susurró la chica con una risita, para ella había sido una experiencia francamente emocionante

Severus la miró con sus inexpresivos ojos y su corazón le gritó que debía apartarse de aquella niña.

-Te he traído una cosita-continuó ella-La hice yo

Abrió la cajita y sacó una pulsera muy bien hilada, de colores verde y plata

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó la niña

Severus retrocedió, otro recuerdo lo estaba atrapando.

Flash Back

Lily abrazó a Severus fuertemente, dándole la enhorabuena por su entrada en el equipo de Slytherin como golpeador. Se encontraban en un desierto corredor que habían proclamado como suyo.

-Te he traído una cosita…-dijo la chica entusiasmada separándose de Severus

Empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos y extrajo una pulsera de cuero verde oscuro

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó

-Si, es bonita-respondió el chico

Lily se la ató a la muñeca

-Ya está- dijo- Espero que te dé suerte, Seve...

Severus la sonrió, como pocas veces hacía. Su querida Lily, su chica de melocotón...Entonces ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Severus creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho e intentó contenerlo con la mano. ¡Un beso! ¡Un beso de ella! ¿Cabían más mariposas en su estómago?

Lily rió dulcemente, antes de despedirse...

Fin Flash Back

-¡¡SNAKE!!-gritó Mary de mal humor y con una voz más grave de lo habitual

Severus salió de su recuerdo bruscamente y miró a Mary aún algo atontado, pero distante

-Y yo debo acostumbrarme a tus constantes cambios de humor –dijo el chico

-Ven, que te la pongo – dijo ella, haciendo oídos sordos al comentario

Severus dudó

-No está envenenada ¿sabes?-añadió la chica, cogiendo la mano de Severus- Queda bonita

Cuando estuvo atada, el chico la observó durante unos instantes. El entrelazado de los hilos era muy extraño y parecía requerir cierta habilidad

-¿Te digo como la hice?-preguntó Mary sonriendo- Tienes que acercarte: es secreto…

Severus fingió interés y se agachó despacio, con un poco de recelo. Mary se colocó al lado de su oreja y dijo bajito:

-Picaste…

El muchacho quedó paralizado al sentir los pequeños labios de la chica en su mejilla. Su corazón dijo basta y rompió a llorar, pero no sus ojos. Eran tan parecidas, tan diferentes a la vez... " ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? " pensó Severus amargamente " Solo la quise con toda mi alma ¿Por qué éste castigo? ¡Dejadme olvidar! ¡Quiero olvidar! Yo solo la quise...solo la quiero a ella..."

-¡¿Y TÚ QUE HACES NIÑATA?!- gritó una voz cerca de ellos

Al final el beso terminó y el corazón de Severus volvió a latir, lenta y dolorosamente. Lilian se encontraba mirándoles, con el rostro desencajado de ira. Detrás de ella, asustada, estaba Shara, su mejor amiga. Era una chica estudiosa y afable, tenía el pelo rizado y oscuro y los ojos verdes tras unas gafas de gruesa montura

Lilian se acercó a ellos a paso ligero

-¡¡APÁRTATE, RASTRERA!! ¡¡NO LE TOQUES!! ¡¡NO LE MIRES!!-gritaba

Parecía haberse vuelto loca. Mary retrocedió para después caer al suelo, empujada por la chica de ojos grises, que ahora echaban chispas. Lilian parecía querer matarla, pero Severus la asió del brazo e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran. Lilian se calmó y le abrazó

-Solo yo...-susurró al oído de Severus entre sollozos- Solo yo... 'Mese'...

El chico se sorprendió. ¿'Mese'? ¿Quién o qué era 'Mese'? No se atrevió a preguntar, más bien...no quiso saber la respuesta

-¿'Ery'? –preguntó una vocecita

Todos se volvieron. Era un chico del curso de Mary que, por ironía del destino (o eso pensó Severus) tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba gafas. Se acercó a la niña pelirroja, que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Ery? – preguntó preocupado, agachándose

-Si, si...-respondió Mary poniéndose en pie- Vámonos, Dennis –dijo cogiéndole del brazo y apartándose de Severus

Dennis taladraba con la mirada al chico de piel cetrina mientras se alejaban. "Esto no puede empeorar..." pensó Severus

James se estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común con Lily al lado, Remus y Peter ojeaban una revista de escobas y Sirius se encontraba en una mesa a parte, rodeado de algunos chicos y chicas, terminando de contar y pagar el dinero de las apuestas.

Cuando todos y todas se hubieron retirado, se sentó al lado de Remus, con una sonrisa de orja a oreja.

-¿Cuánto has sacado?- preguntó el chico fingiéndose interesado

-¡Cerca de 70 galleons!- respondió Sirius emocionado, acariciando su bolsa de cuero

-¿Y por qué no me invitas a una paellita?- dijo alguien detrás de ellos haciéndoles girarse

-¡La leche, Jhordan, que susto!-exclamó Sirius

El chico de piel morena sonrió complacido

-Buena retransmisión- le dijo Peter

-Felicítame con una pata de jamón serrano- rió el chico dándoles la espalda y caminado a su habitación

-Está obsesionado con la gastronomía española...-susurró James

Lily se sentó en sus piernas y le besó, le apetecía besarle, solo eso

-¡No, aquí no! ¡Corrompéis nuestras mentes con vuestra lascivia!- bromeó Sirius

James intentó meterle un zapato en la boca, pero Sirius lo esquivó

-Eso es intento de homicidio premeditado por intoxicación- alegó entre risas

En ese momento el retrato se abrió y entró una horda de estudiantes

-Ya son las doce menos cuarto...-dijo Lily consultando su reloj- Me voy a la cama...Por cierto, Sirius ¿En qué emplearás el dinero?

-En algo para la Dama de los Guantes (Jhoe)- respondió fantasioso

-¡Cómprale un colgante! ¡El mas bonito!-sugirió James con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Un libro de oráculos! –suspiró Peter –Le hará ilusión...

-Mejor...una cinta para el pelo- dijo Remus- Lo tiene tan brillante...

"¡¡La madre...!!" pensó Lily al ver que todos se habían subido a una nube. Se despidió de ellos dándoles por casos perdidos y subió a su habitación

Cuando terminó la última escalera, se quedó parada en el rellano. Lilian estaba gritando a Shara en el corredor

-No me grites, no son horas-protestó la chica de gafas- ¿A qué ha venido eso? Es solo una niña de once años, no creo que te vaya a quitar el 'novio'...Mas bien parecía una escena de hermanos...

Lilian le propinó un par de bofetadas a Shara, que la tiraron al suelo.

-¡¡CALLATE!!- Le gritó Lilian- ¡¡Solo yo!!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rompió a llorar

-Lilian...-susurró Shara

-¡¡MALDITA ZORRA!!-la insultó Lilian antes de meterse en su cuarto, con un portazo, llorando a mares

Lily dio un bote (se había quedado totalmente paralizada). El golpe la hizo reaccionar y acercarse a Shara. La chica había empezado a llorar y Lily la abrazó para consolarla

-Ya no aguanto mas...-sollozó Shara


	21. Cap 21

**Cap 21**

Lily cogió la taza de café distraídamente y se la llevó a los labios. Perdía la mirada en el humo y recordaba el día anterior.

_Flash Back_

_-Ya no...ya no aguanto más...-sollozó Shara_

_¿Por qué te ha pegado así- preguntó Lily_

_-Por "Mese"...-respondió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas- Por "Mese"._

_¿Quién es "Mese"?_

_-Todo ha ido a peor...-continuó Shara, como si no la hubiera oído-Ella le quería mucho...Si él estuviera...Severus no sabe de "Mese", pero Lilian está confundida...confundida en muchas cosas...y "Mese" no se las puede explicar...entonces Severus tampoco, porque no sabe de "Mese"..._

_-No te entiendo...-dijo Lily con voz queda_

_No se enteraba de nada¿quién era "Mese"¡Que Lilian estaba confundida¿Tendrá todo esto que ver con Remus¿Y con Lucius ? Se estaba liando y eso le causaba jaqueca_

_-Ven, levanta- le pidió a Shara- Hoy dormirás en mi habitación_

_La chica obedeció sin chistar, mientras Lily la ayudaba a ponerse en pie_

_Fin Flash Back_

Dio un sorbo, casi por inercia, y volvió a fijar la vista en las abstractas figuras que formaba el humo

_Flash Back_

_-Te cedo mi cama- dijo Lily a Shara_

_-No, no hace falta...-se negó la chica, ya más calmada_

_-Insisto. Yo dormiré...con Patil-Lily imaginó la cara de perversión de Patil y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda¡Con Annet! " Si, con ella mejor..."-rectificó_

_Lily la guió por los hombros hasta su cama y la sentó_

_-Tal vez Severus si sepa de "Mese"...-dijo Shara de pronto- Pero sin ser "Mese"...él lo era todo, y nada para otros por ello ya no está...-la chica volvió empezar a llorar¡Pero Lilian no sabe que el que sonríe es Severus!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se puso a canturrear mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás con Joe. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron los chicos y la chica, ya mencionados. Ella iba del brazo de Sirius que, como no, parecía estar soñando despierto.

-Hola-saludó Lily a Joe con una sonrisa

-Hola-respondió ésta dulcemente

Después de un pequeño y pobremente disimulado forcejeo por parte de los chicos, Lily, rescató a Joe de entre ellos y la sentó a su lado, a lo que no protestaron dada la cara de desafío de la fémina. Se sentaron todos sobre los cojines que había alrededor de la mesa y guardaron silencio con cara de resignación.

-Vereis-empezó Lily- Shara Banmer ha dormido hoy en mi habitación...

¡Rollo-bollo-gritó entusiasmado Sirius

¡Cierra la boca-le gritó Lily cargando un cojín contra él- Durmió allí –continuó, con un previo carraspeo- porque se había peleado con Lilian. La insultó y la echó de la habitación. Yo lo vi todo y cuando la histérica esa se hubo ido me llevé a Shara. La cuestión es que empezó a decir cosas extrañas de Severus y Lucius y..."Mese"

Lily les miró a todos esperando una respuesta o reconocimiento a ese nombre, pero los demás la miraban igual de confundidos (menos Sirius que aún se frotaba la nariz por el impacto del cojín)

-Bien...Joe, ahí es donde entras tú-dijo tajante la chica ante la sorpresa de la morena-Necesito que mires en mis recuerdos y repitas lo que dijo Shara, esa información es sumamente importante para saber que se propone la psicópata esa

¡Qué¡Cómo-gritaron todos

¡Pero si se queda agotada después de hacer esas cosas-protestó Sirius

¿Y tú qué¡Hurgar en los recuerdos te puede dejar piripi-le advirtió James

-No..-dijo Joe muy bajito mirando al suelo-Ella estará bien, James

-Pero...¿y tú-dijo Peter angustiado

-No te preocupes, saldrá bien. Un día de cama y ya est�-alegó intentando parecer despreocupada con una tierna sonrisa

Las miradas de inseguridad de los chicos se esfumaron y dieron paso a rostros embobados y levemente sonrojados por aquel cálido gesto. Lily bufó exasperada

¡Ya vale¿no-protestó semi-incorporándose y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos para atraer su atención-Empecemos...¿quién tiene buena letra?

¡Yoooooooo...- saltó Sirius entusiasmado

¿Entonces lo haces tú Remus? Muy bien-dijo Lily ignorándole y pasando lápiz y papel al chico

-Pero yo quiero...-se quejó Sirius

¡Tu letra es horrible¡No se puede leer 'casa' sin confundirlo con 'gala' o 'masa'- alegó la chica

-Es verdad –corroboró James

-Por eso nunca te pido los apuntes...-confesó Peter

-Uhum...-se le oyó afirmar a Remus

Sirius se encogió en su sitio con su orgullo herido.

Joe descubrió su mano y retiró el guante ante la mirada expectante de todos, luego tomó la mano de Lily. La chica se estremeció al tiempo que Joe apretaba aún más su extremidad. Habló entonces con voz aguda, calcando todas las palabras que dijera Shara, las cuales Remus empezó a escribir, con la memoria inundada de los recuerdos de cuando el vivo el trance. La chica concluyó con una profunda inspiración y se precipitó sobre Lily, que la cogió y la colocó boca arriba. Los chicos, preocupados, se echaron sobre ellas.

¡Quitaos de encima-rugió Lily abrazando a Joe contra si y lanzando manotazos al aire¡Seréis pesados!

Tumbó en el suelo a la morena poniendo bajo su cabeza uno de los cojines

-Está dormida...-dijo quitándole el pelo de la cara

-Siiiiii...está muy bonita...-suspiraron todos los demás

¡En vez de mirarla como idiotas podríais ir a prepara un reconstituyente-volvió a rugir la chica

Todos se levantaron desbocadamente y corrieron a la salida. Lily cogió la mano que Joe conservaba enguantada. Respiraba profundamente y estaba sudada. La volvió a acariciar la frente.

-Peter...-musitó Joe

Lily se sorprendió y esbozó una sonrisa de gozo "¿Conque Peter, eh?" pensó

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lilian se echó el pelo hacia atrás , lo había intentado peinar con los dedos, pero na había manera. Se lo recogió en una coleta baja.

¿Ya te vas- preguntó Lucius incorporándose.

La chica no contestó y se puso la camiseta

-Hoy has estado muy fría – prosiguió el chico ¿Es por Severus¿Lo sabe?

¿El qué? – preguntó Lilian mientras se calzaba

-El qué va a ser...-dijo el chico cogiéndola por la cintura- Lo nuestro...

¿Qué "nuestro"?

-Nuestro pequeño negocio...-explicó el rubio descendiendo sus manos hasta sus muslos¿No se lo has contado...? Bien, entonces lo haré yo por ti – Lilian se revolvió y deshizo el contacto bruscamente- Tranquila, "gatita"...

-No me llames así – protestó Lilian fríamente

-Tengo tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda¿cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

La chica apartó al mirada con desagrado. Lucius la tomó por la barbilla y la besó bruscamente, a lo que ella no respondió. El chico rió entre dientes

-No le diré nada...si nos reunimos más frecuentemente...- chantajeó pegado a su nariz con un tono meloso – No querrás que se entere de que su enamorada anda con su amigo

Lilian rió y luego estalló en carcajadas, Lucius se apartó sin comprender

¿Enamorada¿amigo? –preguntó la chica sonriendo antes de transformarse de nuevo en un témpano – Creo que los dos tenemos un par de secretos. Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo...y no me importa caer...

Ahora fue Lilian quién besó a Lucius, pero el chico si que le devolvió el gesto. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de la chica y recorrió aquella espalde que conocía tan bien, y soltó, con la familiaridad de quién lo hace habitualmente, por segunda vez en aquel día, el enganche del sujetador. Lilian se dejó hacer, mas, antes de caer otra vez sobre la mesa del aula vacía y prácticamente olvidada, le susurró al oído:

-Pero...atrévete a herir a Severus y no respondo de mí...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Shara se deslizó dentro de su propia habitación como si fuese una intrusa. Lilian se había ido temprano y, Angela y Natalia, disfrutaban de un divertido día en Hogsmeade. Aprovechando que estaba sola, decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Se dirigió a la cama de Lilian y, como los nervios a flor de piel, se puso a rebuscar en su mesilla de noche. En el primer cajón no halló nada, solo papeles pulcramente ordenados y un par de plumas; en el segundo solo había una cajita de caramelos y varios colgantes y, por último, el tercero, solo contenía maquillaje y colonia. Cerró el cajón de madera un tanto desgastada y vieja y se dispuso a buscar en otra parte. Tal vez...debajo del colchón. Shara apartó la manta azul que colgaba hasta el suelo y levantó costosamente el pesado objeto. No, allí tampoco estaba. Lo dejó caer sin cuidado, emitiendo un ruido sordo, y siguió divagando sobre el paradero de lo que tanto ansiaba.

Miró atentamente el baúl de Lilian, preguntándose si lo habría dejado en un lugar tan evidente. "A veces en lo mas simple está la solución a los grandes enigmas" pensó colocándose las gafas y no dudó más: se acercó al baúl y, con un nudo en el estómago, lo abrió despacio. Dentro de éste se encontraban todos los libro de Lilian (que los cuidaba sobre manera), pergaminos, tinta, ropa y demás. Shara extrajo con cuidado todo el contenido, intentando hacer memoria del orden que llevaban. Los minutos iban pasando y no había ni rastro de lo que buscaba. "Tal vez se lo ha llevado..." pensó.

Suspiró resignada cuando vio todo el contenido del arca por el suelo, pero ni rastro de ello. Miró una vez más, como esperando encontrar un fondo falso o algo por el estilo. Nada, no halló nada. Volvió a meter todas las cosas intentando mantener el orden inicial. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre el baúl, que cedió un poco bajo su peso junto a la alfombra sobre la cual Lilian lo había colocado.

A Shara no se le ocurría donde podía estar, se sentía mal...Debía encontrarlo por el bien de su amiga, por el suyo propio y el de ellos, el de los dos..sobre todo el de él...Shara se sonrojó levemente: estaba otra vez pensado en sus ojos. Siempre tan amable y bueno, tan dulce...¿Quién lo habría imaginado? A ella siempre le gustó, le gustó mucho, pero algo le decía que no se acercara. Tal vez fuera su timidez natural o la imposibilidad de franquear la barrera que habían formado sus amigos a su alrededor. Le entristecía pensar eso, así que se levantó del baúl, haciéndolo retroceder un poco más, y se dispuso a irse. Desde la puerta echó un vistazo más y entonces, entre el abatimiento y la impotencia que sentía, surgió la esperanza. Algo atrajo su atención, centrándola en la alfombra y de ahí al suelo, donde una balda se había levantado por el peso del baúl. "¡Un piedra suelta!" pensó y se precipitó hacia allá. Retiró un poco más el baúl y levantó del todo la piedra. ¡Allí estaba! Con sus tapas rojas y el olor a limón que lo caracterizaba. Shara temió cogerlo ¿y si ahora llegaba Lilian¿y si lo descubría? Las manos de la chica obedecieron a su miedo y levantó la balda dispuesta a colocarla en su sitio, pero su corazón y su razón la hicieron detenerse. Estaba a un paso de salvarlo todo y, por un infantil miedo¿lo iba a estropear? No, no podía hacer algo semejante...

Extrajo con cuidado el diario de Lilian y colocó la piedra. Temblaba visiblemente y tenía poco tiempo, no podía meter la pata. Sacó su varita de la cinturilla del pantalón e inspiró profundamente. Toco tres veces el cuaderno rojo

-_Repicuo-réplica-tempus-replicae_ – recitó con voz firme

El objeto brilló con una luz blanca, de la cual salió otra. Las dos luces se extinguieron a la vez, dando lugar, la primera, al cuaderno y, la segunda, a uno idéntico al anterior.

Shara los observó unos segundos, dudando de lo que acababa de hacer. Las cartas estaban echadas, todo dispuesto y ella no iba a dejarse vencer...


	22. Cap 22

**Cap 22**

Jhoe despertó. Sentía la lengua pastosa y espesa y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. Miró a su alrededor y, aún viéndolo todo borroso, reconoció a la figura de pelo rojo fuego que estaba a su lado, leyendo.

-Este Remus...vaya letraja...-se quejaba

¿L-Lily - Preguntó Jhoe débilmente con la vista ya más enfocada

-Ah ¿ ya has despertado - Lily se inclinó sobre ella y la secó el sudor ¡Que bien!

Jhoe se incorporó y sonrió. No tenía aspecto de cansada, pero de veras lo estaba. Interior y mentalmente no se tenía en pie.

-Los chicos han ido a por algo de comida...-informó Lily sonriente- Vendrán dentro de poco...Te han preparado ellos el reconstituyente¿sabes?. Te miman mucho...

Jhoe se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

-No te avergüences ¡Para alguien a quién cuidan - dijo Lily intentando no parecer molesta

-Ellos te quieren mucho...-sonrió tristemente Jhoe- Sobre todo...

¡ Pues no lo parece - le cortó la pelirroja sonrojada

Jhoe volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez con una expresión extraña

¿ Qué ¿Qué pasa - preguntó Lily preocupada ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tú...-la morena la miró de reojo brevemente

¿Qué¿Qué pasa- repitió la chica mirándose la ropa y peinándose insistentemente con los dedos

-Tú dudas de...de él

El corazón de Lily se encogió tanto que hasta le dolió. Clavó los ojos verdes, abiertos como platos, sobre la morena, que tenía aspecto sereno.

-...porque quieres...quieres a...-prosiguió. Hizo una pausa, pensativa.

¿Qué- la apremió Lily

La pared se abrió entonces.

¡Que pasa nenita- saludó Sirius con entusiasmo- He traído cosas bien ricas "by Loli the hause elf " -pronunció antes de que un cojín proyectado por Lily impactara en su cara

¿Cómo que 'nenita'? Somos dos¿sabes-le gritó

¡Tú no eres una 'nenita', eres una Lily-explicó el chico también chillando y dejó la cesta con comida que traía, de golpe, en la mesa¡Y deja de tirarme el cojín rojo- se lo tiró violentamente

¿Qué le pasa al cojín rojo- le preguntó desafiante

¡Que está duro porque antes era un cubo¡Lo transformaste tú-le volvió a arrebatar el cojín y lo tiró contra el suelo. El objeto emitió un sonido parecido al choque del metal pero amortiguado- Perfecto para la espalda...-finalizó con sarcástico

Lily le dedicó una intensa mirada de odio

-Con que esas tenemos¿eh- dijo fríamente

Miró la cesta en la cual se divisaban bollitos de coco, los que más le gustaban a Sirius. El chico la miró también y luego a Lily, que había adoptados unos ojos maliciosos.

-No...no te atrevas...-le amenazó el chico

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Lily se había apoderado de la canasta y empezaba a engullir bollitos como una posesa. Sirius se precipitó hacia ella angustiado.

¡No, no, nooooooooo- le rogaba intentando alcanzarla ya que la chica se había levantado de la mesa y corría por la sala.

En su carrera se llenaba la boca con la mayoría de dulces posible y le tiraba otros tantos a Sirius (recibió alguno que otro en la cara) mientras Jhoe les miraba sorprendida desde su sitio. Entonces se volvió a abrir la pared. Entraron James, Peter y Remus, los primeros con botellas y vasos y el último con otra cesta. Lily se detuvo ante la "puerta" en seco y sonrió ampliamente a su novio con toda la boca llena de comida y loa cara salpicada de migas.

¡ Qué poco sexy, hija - exclamó el chico

Lily se empezó a limpiar la cara con la mano y Sirius aprovechó para recuperar su preciada cesta, donde sólo quedaban dos bollitos.

-Aaaaaah...-gimió bajito y luego se sentó en un cojín al lado de Jhoe rodeando los vestigios de su tesoro con los brazos.

Los demás se sentaron a la mesa poco después y saludaron a Jhoe, que les sonrió amablemente.

-Veo que ya estás bien-dijo Remus abriendo una botella de zumo de calabaza

-Si...-respondió la chica

¿ Quieres - ofreció alcanzándole un vaso de zumo

-Gracias...

¡Yo también quiero, Moony - indicó Sirius agitando un vaso

-...- Remus miró la cesta que tenía bien protegida- Te doy...¡Si me das uno de tus bollitos!

¡Estás que sí¡Prefiero morirme de...�¡Aaaaaaaaaaag!

Jhoe había cogido uno de los últimos dulces y se lo estaba comiendo tranquilamente. Todos empezaron a reír con ganas. Sirius se metió el último en la boca.

¡ Fa es fio (ya es mio) - exclamó triunfante, pero cuando lo empezó a masticar su semblante cambió por completo y escupió el bollito hecho papilla con avidez en la canasta. Lily y Peter dejaron de comer sus sandwiches con una mueca de repulsión- Crema...-gimió el chico

Las carcajadas resonaron en los muros de la estancia. Sus amigos sabían que Sirius prefería beber jugos de babosa a comer algo con crema.

¿ No te había avisado - preguntó con dificultad Lily secándose las lágrimas de risa

-T-toma...-dijo Remus alcanzándole un vaso con zumo, intentando contener las leves carcajadas que aun se le descontrolaban.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Severus miraba la pulsera de Mary con atención. Cuando se la dio la niña la había sorprendido enormemente el entrelazado y lo bonito del color en combinación. Le...le gustaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada le gustaba. Él mismo creía que nada le agradaba excepto la soledad y la oscuridad. Pero ahora jugueteaba con una pequeña cosa, algo insignificante, que despertaba en él agrado... Se sentía extraño en su propia piel y, a la vez,notaba su corazón pender de un hilo muy, muy frágil a punto de caer y romperse...y entonces si que no habría consuelo.

Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, se apresuró a guardar la pulsera en su bolsillo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Lucius. Tenía el pelo descuidado y la cara radiante. Severus sonrió creyendo adivinar el porque.

¿ Esa cara es porque te lo pasaste bien, Malfoy - prenguntó

El rubio se giró y le sonrió maliciosamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y andó hasta posicionarse a dos palmos de Severus.

-No lo sabes tú bien...-declaró

¿ Mataste a Potter sin mí ?

Lucius rió entre dientes, dudando si decirle algo a Severus, pero éste se levantó y se puso la sudadera negra que había en el respaldo de la silla.

¿ Te vas - preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a su cama mientras se quitaba el la suya

Severus se volvió para responder, pero no dijo nada sorprendido por los arañazos, aún rojos, de la espalda de su compañero. Su puso que debían ser recientes.

¿ Te peleaste de verdad - preguntó desconcertado

- No¿por qué- respondió quitándose los pantalones

¿Te vas a duchar- dijo Severus para eludir la explicación

Lucius asintió abriendo su baúl y sacando un albornoz verde oscuro que tenía bordada la 'S' se Slytherin en plata.

-Bueno, te ha llegado un mensaje con Goyle- infirmó- Está en tu mesilla

Y con esto salió del cuarto, había quedado con Lilian.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Veeeeenga, Sirius - le rogó Lily tirando de su camiseta, llevaba ya rato forcejeando con él.

El chico se negaba a entrar por el retrato y dejar a Peter y a Jhoe solos en los bancos.

¡Mira, mira! James, tiene bollitos de coco - le incitó Lily mientras el chico de gafas agitaba el paquete azul donde estaban los dulces que había solicitado en la cocina cuando fueron a devolver las canastas y demás.

¡ Que se los coma él - gritó Sirius de mala gana.

A Lily, que se estaba empezando a enfadar, no le gustó ese tono

- "¡Ni lo sueñes!" - gritó, que era la contraseña, y arrastró a Sirius dentro de la sala común sin ningún miramiento ¡ A veces eres demasiado egoísta ¡Maldita sea, Sirius ¿Qué diablos te pasa con Jhoe?

Se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que, en un movimiento rápido, Sirius, arrancó a James la caja de bollitos de las manos y puso rumbo a su habitación con paso firme. Lily se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer con un bufido de exasperación. James y Remus dudaron un poco en preguntar.

-Eh...-empezó el primero ¿Por qué le llamaste egoísta?

-Oooooooooh...-se quejó Lily ¡Vamos, chicos¡Espabilad un poco! Esos dos pastelitos se gustan de verdad...- James y Remus la miraron extrañados - A veces pecáis de cortos...-añadió la chica, pero enseguida se reprendió a si misma porque ella no había advertido lo de Sirius y Remus.

-Eso lo dudamos bastante, la verdad...-dijo Remus- Peter ha dicho que no tiene ninguna intención.

¡Hombre, no va a decir que la tiene¡Es muuuuuuy tímido! Y menos delante de Sirius, que parece haberse vuelto tonto...-"No había mas chicas en el colegio, no" pensó con ironía.

-Es...es que...- dudó James algo rojo, Lily y Remus le apremiaron con la mirada- Es que...¡no deberíamos hablar de esto- alegó con una sonrisa nerviosa ¡y menos delante de todos!

-James...-suspiró Lily con tono de insistencia viendo como los escasos ocupantes de la sala estaban alejados de ellos y muy metidos en sus quehaceres- Dilo de una vez...

James tragó saliva¿debía decirlo?. Era solo una sospecha, pero...también pondría en evidencia a Sirius. �¿Mas, no era ya evidente! No le gustaban las miradas de Remus y Lily y un sudor frío comenzaba a empapar su frente. Bueno, no había nada malo en decirlo, solo era una suposición.

-Yo...bueno...a Sirius le gusta Jhoe - dijo al fin¡Pero es solo una suposición- aclaró enérgicamente- No me lo ha dicho "Dios sabe que lo intenté" , pero sólo le he visto así de preocupado y atento en dos ocasiones: cuando estábamos en primero, con la gata de Patil: Flo; y con Remus cuando acabábamos de conocerlo...Y creo que esta vez le ha dado más fuerte.. Ella parece corresponderle y le salvó la vida y todo eso¿no?. Así que todo está bien...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Remus sentía un vacío en el estómago, ahora más que nunca, y no porque le hubieran comparado con Flo. Lo sintió años antes, cuando Sirius anunciaba nuevas conquistas, pero entonces les restaba importancia y, horas después, se le había pasado. Pero ahora...ahora no era lo mismo. Jhoe le había salvado (en realidad a los dos), como dijo James, y era tan dulce...Aunque no solamente era ella lo que hacía diferente ese incómodo vacío, era él mismo. Lo que sentía por Sirius había ido creciendo con él, poco a poco, despacio, sin ser advertido; y ahora que les quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos intentaba salir con todas fuerzas por más que Remus lo ignorara. Realmente no podría soportar que Sirius se enamorara de Jhoe...no podía...

-Lo dudo-anunció Lily haciendo regresar a Remus a la realidad- Créeme que te equivocas...

Dicho esto se levantó y se fue en dirección a su cuarto, ante la atenta mirada de su novio y su amigo.

-Las mujeres están locas...-suspiró James

-Lily espero que no tanto...-sonrió tristemente Remus

James dudó un segundo, pero la idea de ver a su compañero con la cara roja (cosa que le encantaba) se impuso y venció sus miramientos.

¿Y tú qué¿Alguna moza, pillin- preguntó

Los deseos de James se cumplieron y Remus bajó la mirada totalmente colorado

-Está por llegar- informó

¡Dices lo mismo todos los años- protesto su amigo fingiéndose molesto ¡Y cuando tienes una buena no te dura un mes!

¡Corto pero intenso! Deberías aprenderlo, jovencito-rió Remus

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Tenemos que ir a cenar, Lilian, no llegamos- dijo Severus secamente

¡Vale, ya voy- respondió la chica sonriendo

Se acercó a Severus corriendo y se cogió de su brazo. Cargaba una bolsita con un regalo para Shara, quería pedirle disculpas. Se habían pasado la tarde en Hogsmeade, de un lado para otro, y, ahora que se ponía el sol, emprendían el camino de vuelta al castillo. Severus estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callado, con la cabeza en otra parte y cara de sapo (o Lilian lo interpretó así); esto no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a la chica. Además se le había caído la pulsera de Mary cuando sacó de su bolsillo el saquito de cuero para pagar y Severus se negó a decir de quién era, lo que llevó a que la chica tuviera la mosca detrás de la oreja. No hablaron mucho por el camino (por no decir nada) y cuando llegaron a la puerta Lilian se despidió de él con un beso, por cierto: no correspondido, y se marchó ya que quería bajar a cenar con Shara.

Severus se despidió de ella con un gesto de cabeza y se fue en dirección al gran comedor. Quería acostarse pronto, estaba desganado y cansado (patearse todo Hogsmeade para comprar lo que él consideraba una gilipollez no era su prototipo de tarde perfecta). Oyó una risa estridente a su espalda y pasos alborotados, poco antes de llegar al hall. Se volvió con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué eran tan ruidosos los niñatos? Si por el fuese...

¡Snake- gritó con entusiasmo una personita que avanzaba hacia él con otros dos detrás, siguiéndola.

Severus se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que Mary se iba a abalanzar sobre él para abrazarle ( como solía pasar en las películas) de lo rápido que se acercaba, pero la niña se paró en seco unos metros más alejada de lo habitual.

¿ Qué tal - preguntó sonriente mientras los dos chicos paraban exhaustos tras ella, uno era Dennis, el del día anterior (que le volvió a dedicar una intensa mirada de odio) y otro era rubio, con los ojos negros. Severus no lo conocía.

-Que te importa -respondió secamente

¡Oh, Snake¡Otra vez cara de asco¿No duele- dijo Mary sonriendo

Se hizo un breve silencio. La niña miró a ambos lados del corredor antes de acercarse rápidamente y cogerle de las muñecas, buscando en ellas su regalo, pero no estaba allí. Severus notó la mirada de aflicción que se clavaba en sus articulaciones, pero no dijo nada. No trató de explicar, ni disculparse, ni siquiera de confesar que la guardaba en su bolsillo.

Mary se volvió y corrió de nuevo ante los dos niños, que salieron detrás de ella hacia el comedor.

-Adiós, Snape- se despidió Mary antes de desaparecer tras una esquina y el rubio la imitó.

Pero Dennis se detuvo antes de llegar a la esquina y se volvió hacia él

¡IDIOTA- le insultó ySeverus pudo notar la furia en la voz del chico.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido extrajo la pulsera de su bolsillo. La miró un rato y volvió a guardarla. "Mejor así..." pensó, pero aún sentía como su corazón se balanceaba peligrosamente.


	23. cap 23

**Cap 23**

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Me parece una pasada - se quejó Peter mientras clavaba al tenedor en una patata cocida - Yo que me esperaba un lunes tranquilo y nos mandan dos mapas astrológicos de Junio y Agosto, dos redacciones: una de la dinastía de las Veelas de 1416 y otra de los ogros asiáticos, el encantamiento _"reververaqua"_ para la semana que viene y preparar la prueba de pociones de muerte temporal para el lunes que viene- recitó haciendo memoria de la agenda- Por no contar con los trabajos extra y la tarea diaria...

-Pero tú no tienes que entrenar por las tardes también…- suspiró James haciendo a un lado las zanahorias que encontraba en su plato- Dos semanas... ¡sólo dos semanas y la copa será nuestra!

¡Di que sí-exclamó Sirius enarbolando su vaso de agua¡Lucharemos, venceremos..!.

¿Te ha dado por ser animadora? Estarías muy mono con minifalda y las piernas peludas- dijo Lily divertida, que acababa de llegar a la mesa (su última clase fue runas y no la compartía con los chicos).

¿Qué te importa- dijo Sirius fríamente.

Todos le miraron algo confusos, era una reacción nueva hacia Lily. A James no le hizo ni pizca de gracia así que carraspeó, pero su novia solo se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca con expresión de "lo suponía" y se sirvió algo de estofado. No hablaron mucho durante la cena, más que nada por la conmoción y la vaga tensión que había en el ambiente. El martes la cosa no mejoró entre la pelirroja y el moreno, sino que empeoró. En clase de pociones, practicando el potingue que tendrían que entregar la semana próxima, Lily le volcó sin querer polvos de serpiente negra africana en la túnica, haciéndole un agujero grande y mal oliente. Por más que la chica se disculpó, Sirius ni la miró. No se alteró, ni gritó, sólo inspiró profundamente y se quitó la túnica con un hondo suspiro (algún que otro desmayo femenino como consecuencia). No habló con ella en las horas que siguieron y la ignoró lo máximo posible. Ella sabía el por qué de su actitud, pero no pensaba pedir perdón por una verdad.

¡Vale ya, Sirius! Esto es de críos...-le espetó cuando este le volcó encima un tintero entero "accidentalmente"¿Qué coño te pasa- preguntó mientras limpiaba su túnica con un hechizo

El chico la miró con indiferencia y luego respondió

-Que hay formas y formas de decir las cosas…

Lily dio un golpecito de impaciencia a la mesa de trabajo de la sala común, donde se habían reunido todos para hacer deberes.

-Vale...Lo siento, tal vez me pasé - cedió, al fin serena- Pero es lo que pienso.

�¿Me crees egoísta- preguntó dolido el chico

¡No! Solo opino que no sabes lo que quieres...

¡A quién quiero es cosa mía- respondió él, tajante.

Remus, James y Peter les habían estado mirando por turnos, como si fuera un partido de tenis, pero al oír lo último dicho por Sirius dejaron sus cosas sobre la mesa y se fueron a la otra punta de la sala, tirando de Peter.

¿Pero estás seguro de lo que siente ella-preguntó Lily sentándose de nuevo.

¿Hace falta que lo demuestre más- respondió él imitándola.

¿Y tú¿Qué sientes tú- preguntó Lily ignorando su respuesta.

Sirius no se sonrojó, nunca lo hacía. Se acomodó más en su silla y suspiró

¿Ahora eres mi psicóloga- inquirió burlón y molesto

-Déjate de tonterías y responde- dijo la chica muy seria casi ordenándoselo. Si había algo que Lily no soportaba era que la gente te tomara a broma los sentimientos.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho - declaró el chico sin vacilar

-Pero no la quieres...-afirmó Lily

¿Tú que sabes- protesto Sirius

Ella respiró hondo. Tenía que hablar con Remus y decirle todo, ya era hora. Recogió sus cosas, no tenía nada más que hablar con Sirius. Se levantó y cargó la mochila en el hombro derecho.

-No sé que va a pasar...-murmuró

-Que, tal vez, salga con ella -le dijo el chico fríamente

¿Crees que hablo de Jhoe- preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste- No te equivoques. Además ¿qué pasa con Peter-se volvió sobre sus talones - A él también le gusta -concluyó

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El resto del día su trato fue menos áspero, aunque no más allá de lo cortés, lo que James agradeció ya que era difícil colocarse en uno de los dos lados y prefería la neutralidad.

La noche se desplegó sin ser advertida y el sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos en la caligrafía de las redacciones sobre veelas. Ninguno marchó de la sala sin sus 80 cm. de royo terminado y dejaron para el próximo día el asunto de los ogros. A Remus le tocó cargar con el libro donde tenían toda la información, que era peludo y negro y no paraba de rugir y gruñir amenazadoramente.

Lily subió a su habitación, hoy el camino se le hizo especialmente largo. Cuando llegó, por fin, a la puerta alguien la asió del brazo. La chica se giró tranquilamente pese al brusco tirón. Sonrió al ver quién era.

¡Ah! Hola, Shara¿qué tal-saludó

-Toma esto y guárdalo. Por favor, que ella no se entere. Tienes poco tiempo para leerlo- dijo la chica nerviosa en extremo.

Lily recibió un paquete morado y lo observó dubitativa.

-Me vo...-iba a despedirse Shara cuando Lilian se acercó a ellas

Venía de las duchas, que quedaban al fondo del pasillo, así que Lily se volvió y miró a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido mientras escondía disimuladamente el paquete morado tras ella. A su lado, Shara, había palidecido y temblaba.

-Tranquila, vengo en son de paz- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara¿Y que haces tú aquí- le dijo a Shara de manera no muy cortes y Lily se interpuso entre ellas.

-Yo...bueno...- empezó a decir la chica de gafas- Yo...Buenas noches Lily y gracias por lo de la otra vez.

Dicho esto se marchó a la habitación con premura. Lilian y Lily la vieron alejarse.

-No te preocupes, querida, Remus ya no está en mi lista -aseguró Lilian con una risita oscura

¿Y qué me dices de Severus- preguntó Lily armándose de valor

-Eso no te incumbe... ¡Ya no está contigo- se alteró Lilian de pronto¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo�¡Deja a Mese, no te acerques a él�¡YA NO ESTAIS JUNTOS, NO ESTUYO!

El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco. ¿Había llamado a Severus "Mese"? Se apoyó en la puerta y giró el pomo, no quería hablar más con ella. Un torbellino de dudas y de palabras le bullía en la cabeza, tenía que mirar todos sus papeles y sacar algo en claro. Además Lilian se había acercado frenéticamente y la situación podía resultar peligrosa.

¡Él nunca fue mi juguete- sentenció Lily

Lilian levantó la mano, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Annet que, al ver la escena, tiró de Lily para dentro del cuarto.

-Lárgate...-le ordenó desafiante a Lilian.

Se aguantaron las miradas durante unos eternos segundos y luego puso rombo a su habitación con ademán de altivez. Annet cerró la puerta entonces y se echó a los brazos de Patil.

�¡Que miedo- exclamó- Pensé que moría... buaaaaaaaaa...

Lily y Patil rieron. Al cabo de un rato se hallaban compartiendo opiniones sobre la agresividad de la chica desde sus respectivas camas. Poco antes de las doce, Patil y Annet, ya habían convocado cita con Morfeo, así que Lily aprovechó y acumuló todo el material que habían recopilado sobre Lilian. Se enterró bajo la sábana una vez corrido el dosel y sacó su varita para proporcionarse luz. Lo primero era abrir el paquete que Shara la había entregado, que curiosamente era un cuaderno. Al abrirlo Lily dio un respingo. Todo olía a limón bajo su sábana, con lo cual lo que tenía entre las manos pertenecía a Lilian. Buscó en vano en todas las páginas inmaculadas, allí no había absolutamente nada. ¿Para qué le daba un cuaderno en blanco¿Era una pista o un despiste? Metió en ese cuaderno el pedazo de papel que encontraron en el suelo y los dejó a un lado. Eso sí, los dos objetos estaban cuarteados, era lo único claro. Miró entonces las palabras de Shara sacadas de su mente y empezó a atar cabos. Ese tal "Mese" estaba muerto, pero, aún así, Lilian lo confundía con Severus. ¿Lilian identificaba a Severus con un muerto? "Bueno, si, es paliducho, pero..."pensó la chica. Lilian estaba equivocada en algo, no sólo en Severus y Mese, pero sólo este último podría aclarar sus dudas, lo malo era que la había palmado. Eso sí, había una pequeña esperanza de que Severus pudiera decirle quién era Mese, pero habría que identificar a Mese como otra persona: alguien que hubiera muerto, que tuviera otro nombre, que se pareciera a Severus y que Lilian quisiera mucho. Entonces Lily cayó en que Mese podría ser el hermano de Lilian, así todo encajaría. Entonces la chica identificaba a Severus con su hermano, pero... ¿Qué tenía que ver la sonrisa de Severus en todo esto? El papel decía textualmente -Pero Lilian no sabe que el que sonríe es Severus- . Severus pocas veces sonreía, solo cuando algo le gustaba de verdad (y solían ser cosas que erizaran la piel a cualquier otra persona). Entonces, una de dos: o Lilian tenía una extraña obsesión por su hermano o hacía cosas que a los dos les agradaba. Como podría ser...Lily no tenía ni idea de los gustos del hermano de Lilian, así que resopló con frustración. Bueno, al menos había avanzado algo en la investigación, pero sabía que eso iba para largo. Apagó la varita y recogió todo lo que tenía en la cama con sigilo. Se acostó intentando retener todas sus divagaciones.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¡Jhoe-llamó Lily alegremente cuando salieron de runas.

La morena la miró y se sonrojó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora tocaba el recreo de la mañana y se disponía a comer algo ya que se había quedado dormida y no había podido desayunar. Lily se aproximó y la cogió del brazo.

¡Qué guapa estás hoy-la halagó haciendo que enrojeciera aún más- Vente, estamos en el patio interior. Hace calorcito y tengo bollitos de chocolate -anunció alegre.

-Vale- accedió tímidamente la chica.

El patio interior era uno de los lugares más bonitos para estar cuando hacía sol, como aquel día. El centro era una calzada de piedra con un pozo en medio y estaba bordeado de un pasillo cubierto. El límite lo imponían columnas lisas sin capitel y, pegados a la pared interior, había varios bancos de piedra. Allí se encontraban los chicos charlando cuando llegaron ellas y las saludaron alegremente. Jhoe no estaba siempre con ellos, sólo en ocasiones muy puntuales ya que tenían solo dos clases comunes Hufflepuff y Gryfindorf entre ellas runas. Claro que no faltaba entre ellos los saludos por los pasillos y en el comedor. Ella y Peter no habían vuelto a verse en los bancos, pero él no parecía molesto en absoluto.

Se acomodaron y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Lily encontró el momento oportuno para hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior y todos decretaron que el sábado era un buen momento para poner todo en orden. Pasaron al tema del quiddicht dejando suspendida esa charla desagradable con tan buen tiempo. Sirius y Lily había bajado la guardia y puesto el alto el fuego, eso sí, ella no se privaba de dedicarle miradas de reproche cuando este se pegaba a Jhoe o le dejaba furtivos besos en la mejilla. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de cómo reaccionaba Peter. Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y apartaba la mirada. Cada gesto entre ellos se clavaba en su corazón como una espina y le dolía, aunque él no dijera nada. Peter, no tenía costumbre de quejarse, aguantaba en silencio todo lo que le viniera encima. Y no solo él, Lily empezó a tomar en cuenta a Remus. Él parecía contento, no perdía la sonrisa, aunque su voz se volviera un eco para Sirius cuando Jhoe decía su nombre, dejaran un juego a medias porque este quería acariciarle el pelo o el recorrido de una tímida mano se detuviera y retrocediera cuando Sirius abrazaba la cintura de la chica. Remus siempre sonreía.

Así transcurrieron los demás recreos de la semana y en adelante. Por las tarde solo les esperaba los deberes y el estudio y a James también los entrenamientos. Cada día volvía más cansado, pero Lily le recibía con su mejor sonrisa y le besaba tiernamente. En ese momento él se olvidaba de su dolor de cabeza y de lo mucho que sufría su espalda. Cuando se perdía en los ojos verdes de su novia y abrazaba su grácil cuerpo era el momento más feliz del día. ¿Quién lo diría hace unos años? Por aquel entonces ella le ignoraba y él la seguía por los pasillos suplicándole una cita. Lily había aprendido que James no era como se pensaba en un principio; y había dejado de hacerle llaves de judo cada vez que este la tocaba cuando se rompió la nariz protegiéndola de Lucius. Aún no sabía como ocurrió, pero un día, a principios del curso pasado, se sorprendió besándole bajo la capa invisible. Se había encontrado en un pasillo, por la noche, ella huyendo de Severus y él preparando una de sus bromillas. Antes de que McGonagall les pillara, James la arrastró bajo su capa y la apretó contra sí. La cosa terminó con un puñetazo de Lily a James por "pervertido". Poco después no podía dejar de pensar en él y al fin salieron. De eso hacía ya un año y ahora rodeaba su nuca para profundizar más un beso mientras él jugaba con su pelo de olor a melocotón.


	24. Cap 24

**Cap 24**

Lily se encontró con Jhoe a la salida del gran comedor y rió por dentro al ver lo iguales, y a la vez diferentes, que resultaban sus maneras de vestir. Ella llevaba una falda blanca con mucho vuelo hasta debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta blanca con algo de escote, en cambio, Jhoe vestía con una falda negra hasta los tobillos, sin vuelo y una camiseta también oscura con cuello de barco. Eso si, no faltaban los respectivos guantes a juego. Se acercó a ella vivamente y la falda flotó con cada paso. Después de una sonriente salutación por parte de ambas pusieron rumbo a la sala redonda, donde las esperaban los chicos para la reunión. Lily cogió el brazo de Jhoe y empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras sus pasos resonaban en el pedregoso pasillo.

¿Te aflige algo...-preguntó Jhoe suavemente

No...Bueno, si -afirmó Lily- Es una compañera de mi casa, es amiga de Lilian. Ella la trata fatal- sus piró- Esta mañana se han vuelto a pelear...Bueno, una grita y la otra se encoge...No he podido hacer nada...Una vez la pegó y yo estaba delante, fue horrible.

Jhoe no dijo nada. Siguieron un tramo de escaleras interminables hasta un rellano, entonces la morena preguntó:

¿Se los has dicho ya?

Lily negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que se refería a Remus. Nunca encontraba la ocasión o el valor necesario...

No se lo digas...-dijo Jhoe ante la negativa

La pelirroja se paró en seco, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

¿Estás de coña-preguntó incrédula

¿Sabes, estoy consiguiendo que Sirius se aparte de Remus...-explicó Jhoe reanudando la marcha.

¡Pero no podrás evitar ciertas...cosas...y eso! Imagínate que...¡yo que sé¡No puedes hacer eso-alegó Lily totalmente roja ante las ideas que se cruzaban en su cabeza.

A estas alturas si no ha pasado nada ya es tarde.

¡Pero no eres tú quien debe decidir sobre ellos¡No tenemos derecho- Lily había levantado la voz y fruncía el entre cejo. Esta reacción volvió a detenerlas.

En eso tienes razón...-afirmó Jhoe admitió la cabeza- pero...yo no quiero que sufran.

Cómo vivir su vida es cosa de ellos...Lo siento, pero se lo diré a Remus...cuando encuentre las palabras. Además¿qué pasa con Peter- "!Nadie piensa en él!" se dijo desesperada.

¿Peter-repitió Jhoe llevandose una mano al corazón delicadamente.

Si¿qué pasa con él?

Jhoe no respondió, echó a andar y Lily la siguió. No entendía que les pasaba a todos. ¿ Nadie tenía las cosas claras o qué? Era muy simple: ella con James, Jhoe con Peter y Sirius con Remus.

Al pensar en estos últimos sintió como un hueco en el estómago. ¿Sirius y Remus? Ahora la planteaba como algo fácil y normal, pero...¿sería acaso posible que estuvieran juntos? Eran dos chicos "Y encima guapos" pensó con orgullo. Un ligón uno y un amor el otro. ¿Serían capaces de aceptarse a si mismos¿Lo aceptaría la sociedad? No era homo sexualidad, tampoco bisexualidad era...¿atracción mutua? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba planteando un tema muy espinoso para la frivolidad y la objetividad. De todas formas ella defendería la posible relación a capa y espada ante el colegio, el mundo entero y sus amigos si era necesario.

En la sala redonda estuvieron hasta poco antes de la comida. Se hizo una lluvia de ideas, revisaron todo el material y arremetieron contra él con toda clase de hechizos. Más de una vez tuvo Lily que levantar la vos para sacarles de embelesamiento que se producía cuando Jhoe hablaba y se sumían de vez en cuando en infructuosos y arduos debates.

Entonces no entiendo por qué Lilian se portó tan mal con Remus- se desesperó Sirius- Será que no encaja bien las negativas, sino no lo entiendo.

Pero Dathneri...¿Seguro que le hizo Severus- preguntó Peter

¿Quién sino- objetó James- Y seguro que Lucius le ayudó...

¡Pero yo vi a Severus y a Lilian aquella noche- exclamó Lily

Entonces estác compinchazos-dedujo Remus

Pero Lilian está con Lucius y no creo que a Severus le haga mucha gracia si él también está con ella - razonó Lily

¡Entonces los tres- exclamó James hecho un lío

El trío de la muerte...-rió Sirius¿Entonces Lucius sabe la naturaleza de Remus?

Tal vez. -suspiró Peter

La reunión terminó más escabrosa que en su comienzo y bajaron a comer. Las puertas del gran comedor estaban abarrotadas y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar a trompicones. Un grupo de alumnos de primero se habrían paso a la fuerza entre las piernas y los torsos de los de cursos más avanzados, despertando alguna que otra queja en su carrera. Sirius se emocionó con una niña de pelo rojo fuego que pasaba entre él y Remus. La tomó por la túnica y ésta se giró sorprendida.

¡Es una mini Lily-exclamó y era cierto. La pequeña, Gryffirndorf también, tenía un parecido muy acertado con su amiga.

Los dos chicas se miraron durante un rato, Lily tuvo una sensación extraña ante la escrutadora mirada. Los ojos de la niña brillaban con sospecha y curiosidad. Se acercó más a James intentando ocultarde.

¿Pasa algo Ery- preguntó una vocecita recién llegada que procedía de un niño de pelo rebelde y gafas¿Te están molestando?

�¡Es un mini James- exclamó Sirius más entusiasmado que antes mirando al niño con admiración.

¿Tú eres la novia de Severus- preguntó enérgicamente la niña a Lily

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y después a Lily. Ella se había quedado sin voz de la impresión y balbuceaba y pestañeaba incrédula. Algunos curiosos ralentizaron su marcha para escuchar divertidos.

P-pues no...-contestó Lily al fin

¿Lo fuiste- volvió a preguntar efusivamente la niña.

¡Oye-se quejó Lily fingiendo molestia- Eso es intimo y personal. Venga, a comer.-la sonrió

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió con su amigo al comedor.

�¡OH...¡Oh...¡Que se escapan, que se escapan- exclamaba Sirius emocionado¡Yo los quiero por navidad!

Comieron con ganas unas cuantas salchichas con puré de patatas. Sirius estaba muy animado (quien lo diría) y los demás se contagiaron de su alegría. Hizo un brindis por las pequeñas réplicas de sus amigos y luego por Jhoe. Éste último desató una tenue tensión en el ambiente que James no pareció advertir.

Salieron de la comida y Sirius pilló a Jhoe en volandas para hablar con ella apartados del grupo. Los demás esperaron hasta que el chico se acercó de nuevo sonriente. De camino a la sala común dispuestos a preparar todas las pruebas para la semana siguiente, Sirius y Lily, comenzaron con uno de sus habituales juegos de lucha. El chico probó con una patada a kunfú que Lily esquivó con maestría, aunque chocó con un cuerpo duro y enorme. Se disponía a pedir perdón, pero la cara de ogro que la miraba, desde unas cuantas cabezas más de altura, era tan desagradablemente familiar que reprimió las disculpas.

Vaya, ahora tendré urticaria...-se lamentó con un deje de sarcasmo.

Yo conozco una pomada...-dijo Goyle (propietario del descomunal cuerpo) inocentemente.

¡Cállate, estúpido-le ordenó Lucius¿Qué pasa, Evans, se te pegó la miopía del estropajo que tienes como novio?

No te pases ni un pelo, lechoso de mierda- advirtió James

¡Oh¡Qué miedo Potter¿Me vas a pegar-se mofó- Si lo haces sus penderán el partido...¿ya está tan patéticamente convencido de que vas a perder?

Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo -amenazó Sirius cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Compórtate, maricón, y vete con tu nena o...¿no eres una nena - preguntó dirigiéndose burlonamente a Remus, que aguantaba firmemente a Sirius- Es que es tan mono...¡Miradle! Con esos ojitos...¿Eres una nena Lupin¿O el muñequito bonito del maricón de Black?

�¡SERA GILIPOLLAS¡VEN AQUÍ¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA PUTA BOCA-gritó Sirius intentando librarse de Remus y Peter que le contenía con dificultad¡Soltadme¡Eres un jodido imbécil, Malfoy!

Modera tu vocabulario, Black...-sugirió siseante una voz gélida.

Era el amenazador tono de voz de Severus Snape, aunque no venía solo: Lilian agarraba su brazo y también estaba Shara. Lily se horrorizó, la chica tenía una mejilla un poco hinchada y magullada. "De esta mañana..." pensó. Se puso lívida mientras notaba su corazón acelerarse y como los latidos ahogaban todos los sonidos de alrededor. El grupito de tres se acercó.

¡Severus! Que alegría...Desapareciste después del entrenamiento -dijo Lucius con fingido entusiasmo- Y traes compañía...-le dirigió a Lilian una mirada que se podría definir como...¿lasciva?

Esta está lleno de porquería...-dijo Severus con sonra

Lilian sonrió complacida y se pegó más a Severus, miró entonces con ojos brillantes y amenazadores a Remus.

La has pegado...-murmuró Lily, le temblaba el labio inferior de ira contenida¿Cómo has podido pegarla otra vez- se adelantó hacia la chica con paso firme, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla tiraron de ella hacia atrás por la cintura. Todo el pelo se le puso en la cara mientras forcejeaba con James para soltarse ¡No la vuelvas a tocar-gritaba

Shara se escondió tras Lilian, parecía que las muestras de preocupación de Llily la avergonzaban. La pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco, aunque su respiración era violenta y profunda. Clavaba sus ojos en Lilian con intensidad, cómo si por ello fuera a hacerla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Nunca había sentido tales cosas por nadie, pero no podía evitarlo: la odiaba. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Vaya un temperamento, Potter. -dijo bruscamente Lucius y luego silbó. ¿Y tuviste que soportarla, Severus? Una fierecilla sangre sucia. Debió ser una gatita salvaje en la cama...-concluyó con una risita.

Todo Griffindorf presente quiso partirle la cara, pero Lilian fue la primera en reaccionar. El propio Severus se sorprendió y Shara se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito cuando Lilian se adelantó rápidamente hasta a Lucius y apagó su estúpida risa con una bofetada. Después del eco que provocó el impacto se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos contuvieron el aliento. El chico rubio respiró hondo y devolvió a Lilian una mirada aterradora, gélida, penetrante...de locura repentina. Lilian alzó la barbilla con desprecio y volvió al lado de Severus, tiró de él y se alejó por el pasillo con él y su amiga. Severus alcanzó a mirar por última vez a Lily, que seguía en brazos de James, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron su corazón dio un vuelco. Como la amaba, como la necesitaba..."Debió ser una gatita salvaje en la cama" resonó en su cabeza. "No, no lo fue..." pensó Severus apartando la vista y entonces también recordó lo mucho que la deseaba.

Su hermano no tenía tanto carácter - declaró Lucius distraídamente aún sonriendo, viendo como partía el trío. Ante el comentario, Crable y Goyle, rieron de una manera extraña, oscura que hizo que la piel de los chicos se erizara.

¿Su hermano- se aventuró a preguntar Remus entonces

Si, muñequito, si...Mef Strologof Prove - sonrió Lucius despectivo¡Nos vamos!

Giró sobre sus talones y Crable y Goyle le siguieron, pero se detuvo de nuevo.

¡Cuida de tu muñequito bonito, Black! Podría romperse...-concluyó reanudando la marcha

¡Yo te romperé la boca a ti, gilipollas- amenazó Sirius

Déjalo...-oyó murmurar a Remus, que apoyó la frente en su hombro.


	25. Cap 25

**Cap 25**

¡Diez minutos, chicos- gritó James descendiendo con su escoba y empapado en sudor.

Cuando tocó tierra se quitó los guantes y se desabrochó los primeros botones del traje, hacía un calor horrible. Diana Levod, una golpeadora de pelo lacio, negro y brillante recogido en una coleta, le revolvió el cabello y le dedicó una sonrisa.

¿Cansada- preguntó James devolviéndosela.

Bastante. Si el idiota de Dominic no me las lanzara tan lejos...-se quejó

¿La señorita no puede seguir mi ritmo-rió Dominic Dourif, el otro golpeador, un chico de grandes ojos negros y piel morena.

¡No me las lances tan fuerte la próxima vez o te patearé el culo¿Me oyes- le amenazó Diana quitándose sus guantes.

Perdón, perdón...- se disculpó Dominic cogiéndola de la cintura e intentando besarla

�¡No me vengas con esas- gritó la chica tirándoselos a la cara.

James y Dominic la vieron alejarse mientras se reían. Ella se instaló entre los cazadores : Gruier McIan, Tracei Rudier y Violet Solevet.

Se cabrea si madruga...-comentó Dominic- y levantarse un domingo a las ocho tiene pecado, James.

Así tendremos la tarde libre -se justificó el chico

Con la paliza de ahora estaremos sobando...-dijo Dominic encorvando la espalda.

Tras un refrigerio que Alastair Bilgmain, el guardián, les ofreció, concluyeron el descanso y tomaron de nuevo sus escobas, con algo de pesadez ya que llevaban cuatro horas sobre ellas.

Me han dicho que ayer te peleaste con Malfoy - le dijo Alastair a James ascendiendo a su lado.

No fui yo -respondió él- fue, más bien, Sirius...

Pues ya los tenemos calentitos para el partido

¿Les tienes miedo- preguntó burlón el chico de gafas lanzándole una quaffle, que Alastair interceptó

¿Contigo y conmigo en el equipo? Pues...no, la verdad es que no.

Lengua de sapo carnudo disecado...lúpula...ojos de gato negro...espinas de mantícora...- recitó Lily mientras Sirius le pasaba frasquito a frasquito y ella añadía cada ingrediente al caldero con el cuarto de sangre de hipogrifo y agua de kappa -Ahora se deja reposar veinte minutos.

Se me está revolviendo la comida - dramatizó Peter llevándose la mano a la boca.

Se hicieron a un lado del caldero. Las mazmorras estaban repletas de alumnos que hacían lo mismo que ellos. La poción de muerte temporal era la prueba más importante antes del examen del EXTASIS de pociones. Chicos y Chicas de todas las casas estaban allí reunidos, moviendo calderos, bajando el fuego y contando ingredientes solo para tener un aprobado en la asignatura. El tiempo que estuvieron allí algún que otro caldero explotó, unos preparados fracasaron, otros consiguieron "dormir" algún que otro ratoncillo para luego hacerlo despertar lentamente. Éste éxito era celebrado por el gripo con gritos de victoria. Sirius se había traído la planta de Lily (la que tenía plumas) para la prueba, aunque no le gustó mucho la idea por si la mezcla salía mal.

Chicos, seis y ocho - anunció Remus consultando su reloj- Los polvos de serpiente negra, si sois tan amables.

No, no, no, no, no.-dijo Sirius con sonsonete cuando Lily le fue a pasar el bote a Remus acordándose de su túnica agujereada- Eso es caca, niña mala. -se lo quitó de las manos y se lo dio a Remus. Lily le sacó la lengua.

Remus lo espolvoreó en el caldero y volvió a cerrar el botecito con el corcho. Lo removió un poco y la mezcla se tornó oscura y espesa. Luego fue adquiriendo una luz oscura.

Que arte...-comentó Sirius, tal vez demasiado cerca de él, colocando su barbilla en la curvatura del cuello del chico.

Me enseñó Severus- declaró Remus sin apartar los ojos del caldero, con lo cual no vio la mirada de recelo que le lanzó Sirius.

No me lo recuerdes- gruñó recogiendo los frascos de ingredientes que había sobre la mesa- Hoy no estoy para Slytherin.

Severus es un gran maestro. Sabe mucho. - alegó Lily

Le llamaron muñeco¡mi muñeco- protestó Sirius resaltando el 'mi' y agitando el bote de ojos de gatos- Por favor...

Si es que es un amor- sonrió Lily dando un beso y un achuchón a Remus, que se puso rojo.

Creo que esto ya est�-informó James que se encontraba removiendo

La poción había perdido casi toda su luminosidad inicial y ahora era un simple líquido pastoso y negro. Peter bajó el fuego y la dejaron reposar unos cinco minutos. Luego Remus acercó el cuenta gotas a la poción y tomó un poco. Sirius le alcanzó la planta (algo dubitativo) y él le echó dos gotas a la tierra. Se sentaron a esperar alrededor de ella, observando como moría. Poco a poco se iba secando y encogiendo, perdiendo alguna que otra pluma también. Cuando parecía que por fin había acabado de agonizar, se quedaron expectantes, con los ojos clavados en ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo- preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz

Puse la cantidad de ingredientes para que estuviera cinco minutos - respondió Lily también bajando la voz.

Yo cronometro - se ofreció Sirius quedamente mirando su reloj

¿Por qué hablamos tan bajito- inquirió James

Los chicos rieron un poco, aliviando un poco la tensión. Fueron los cinco minutos más eternos del mundo. El "tic, tac" resonaba en sus oídos y esperaron y esperaron que todo hubiera salido bien.

Diez segundos- informó Sirius aún con un tono de voz por debajo de lo normal. Todos se cerraron más sobre la planta y contuvieron la respiración- Cinco segundos- volvió a informar.

Lily cogía la mano de James con fuerza cuando Sirius dijo "ya" y nada pasó. La observaron un rato, desesperados. No podía haber salido mal, mierda...Entonces algo ocurrió: la planta, que había quedado gris, volvía a recuperar poco a poco su tono verde y, segundo tras segundo, se erguía de nuevo. Nuevas plumas brotaron de su tallo y todo respiraron aliviados.

¡Lo logramos- gritó Sirius con entusiasmo

¡Aprobamos¡Estamos aprobados¡Si- se emocionó Peter

Los demás alumnos se habían vuelto para mirarlos con reproche por el escándalo, así que contuvieron la risa y moderaron la voz.

Bueno, yo me voy- anunció Sirius

¿A dónde- preguntó Remus con una amplia sonrisa por el éxito

El chico tuvo entonces unas inmensas ganas de quedarse, de aproximarse a Remus, abrazarle, respirar su aroma y mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados donde se había perdido por completo, ante los que se sentía indefenso y a la vez eran el lugar más seguro. Allí quería estar, viéndole sonreír siempre, siempre...

Eso¿ a donde- volvió a preguntar Peter sacándolo de su trance.

¡Ah! Si...Con Jhoe a Hogmeade...La recaudación de las apuestas y eso, ya sabéis, un regalo -explicó Sirius.

¿Solos- quiso saber Lily intentando disimular el tono de alarma.

¿Tú que crees- Dijo el chico pícaramente

A por todas campeón- le animó James que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de cómo miraban a Sirius los demás: Lily frunciendo el ceño, Remus con aflicción y Peter fríamente.

El moreno guiñó un ojo a James antes de salir por la puerta.

Remus miraba insistentemente al reloj de la sala común. James y Peter habían entablado una animada conversación con Annet y Patil mientras él y Lily practicaban reververaqua para la semana venidera.

¿Qué tal lo he hecho- le preguntó ella mostrando una tetera que tenía la boquilla flácida.

Mal. Digo...bien. Casi lo tienes, sigue practicando.-balbuceó Remus. Lily bajó la mirada- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sé que me pasa esta tarde...Estoy en otro sitio, lo siento, perdóname.

Lily dejó la tetera en la mesa y cogió la mano de su amigo para llevarle al otro extremo de la sala.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó él con curiosidad

Mira, tú no te preocupes, él...bueno...- se mordió el labio inferior-Esto...Sirius...Jhoe...tú...Bueno, eso. Que no te preocupes porque...-se detuvo no muy convencida de lo que iba a decir.

¿Que no me preocupe de qué?

De Jhoe...y Sirius.-respondió con dificultad, se estaba cargando de valor y midiendo sus palabras para poder decírselo todo. "¡Si al menos uno de los dos tuviera tetas!" pensó con amargura.

Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido y Lily le devolvió una mirada expectante.

�¿Qué- exclamó de pronto y se echó a reír. Lily pestañeó incrédula, no pensaba que se lo tomaría con tan buen humor.¿Crees que me gusta Jhoe?

Esto le sentó como una jarro de agua fría. Ya le parecía a ella...

¡No hablo de Jhoe- declaró exasperada y la risa de Remus se fue apagando poco a poco dando paso a una nerviosa mirada- Tú...y...Sirius...vosotros...

Su amigo dio un paso atrás. El corazón se le había encogido y sintió miedo. Lily, lo había notado, lo sabía...¿Qué pensaría de él? No, no había nada que pensar porque él nunca...a él no le gustaba...Sirius..."¡No¡Claro que no!" se negó. La chica se puso nerviosa.

No, espera- murmuró- Tengo que decirte algo...

¿Te has preguntado si quiero oírlo- inquirió Remus agitado

Pero, vosotros...-intentó continuar la chica

¡No!...-la cortó Remus enfadado- No te inventes cosas - concluyó en tono duro, pero, aún así suplicante.

¡Pero sois...- dijo desesperada cuando Remus le dio la espalda y echó a andar¡Remus, escucha¡Por favor¡Remus!

El chico no la oía. Había cruzado a grandes trancos la sala y recogía su varita con precipitación. "Estaré en la habitación" le dijo a James y desapareció por el ala de las habitaciones masculinas.

¿Qué le pasa- preguntó Peter a Lily cuando esta volvió

Está cansado- mintió esta¿Me ayudas-pidió para zanjar el tema cogiendo la tetera y la varita.

Sirius volvió veinte minutos antes de la cena, se acercó al grupo con una amplia sonrisa y saludó.

¡Wa¡Sirius, hoy vas muy guapo- le halagó Annet

El chico iba vestido con unas deportivas, unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta negra; sencillo, pero elegante. Sinceramente era raro que algo no le quedara bien a Sirius, cualquier trapo adquiría en él una gracia especial.

¿Has tenido una cita y no ha sido conmigo- bromeo Patil fingiendo molestia.

Sabes que eres mi número uno- se excusó Sirius acercándose a ella.

La chica se levantó y pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Sirius y este rodeó su cintura. Peter los miraba intensamente, en ese momento solo quería dar patadas.

¿Entonces subirás esta noche a mi cuarto- preguntó Patil mordiéndose el labio insinuante.

No me lo pidas dos veces...-rió Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. La chica rió también.

Ahí Peter explotó. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla tirándola al suelo. Algunos alumnos se volvieron mirar, alarmados, como sus amigos.

Podrías respetarla al menos- le reprochó Peter a Sirius, aunque no le miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados como desentendiéndose de sus propios actos y palabras.

Estaré en la habitación-dijo, igual que Remus

Otro igual- se exasperó James

¿Cómo¿Qué...- intentó preguntar Sirius, pero Peter pasó en ese momento por su lado. Lo cogió del brazo¡Vamos!

Déjame- protestó el chico

Será solo un minutito - sentenció Sirius tirando de él hasta el retrato.

Le pasó una taza de té a Peter. El chico clavó su mirada en el objeto y dudó. Se hallaban fuera de la cocina, junto al cuadro gigante del bodegón. Se habían acomodado en el suelo y Sirius pidió dos tazas de té a los elfos domésticos que, muy amables, se las brindaron. Peter lo miraba aún, sabía que si accedía tendría que confesarle todo lo que sentía, pero lo hizo. Tomó la taza y bebió un poco.

A ti te gusta¿verdad-preguntó

Es una chica fantástica- respondió Sirius mientras se sentaba- y única.- dio un sorbo a su té.

Peter balanceó su taza viendo como se arremolinaban los posos.

¿Sabes, hasta ahora no he demostrado ser un Griffindorf...-dijo

Eso no es cierto-protestó su amigo- Todos lo hemos demostrado por diversas razones que tú-ya-sabes...

Peter sonrió, todavía mirando el interior de su taza humeante.

Pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a mí mismo, de ser sincero.- hubo un largo silencio- Ahora estoy dispuesto a luchar contra mí...y contra ti.

Sirius, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó de la impresión y empezó a toser.

�¿Contra mi¿Por qué- preguntó incrédulo

¡Por que al fin sé lo que quiero- respondió tajante Peter, aún perdido en su taza¡Pero no me atrevo ni a tocar su túnica! En cambio tú...-sacudió la cabeza, ahora llena de dolorosas imágenes de las cuales él no era el protagonista, sino una sombra que miraba melancólica las caricias que siempre quiso¡Soy un cobarde!...y eso...me da rabia...-Se levantó y dirigió una gélida mirada al moreno- No dejaré que me la quites- sentenció.

Sirius estaba dando otro sorbo, pero esta vez no se atragantó. Tragó y alzo la taza.

¿Entonces es la guerra- preguntó divertido y amenazante.

La guerra- sonrió Peter con tono de desafío, y sellaron el pacto con un choque de sus tazas.


	26. Cap 26

**Cap 26**

...y eso es todo. Una vez terminada la poción pónganla en el frasco, digan su nombre y déjenlo en la mesa. Luego salgan del aula y continúen con sus insatisfactorias vidas.- concluyó el profesor de pociones tras una escueta lista de indicaciones para la prueba que tenían que realizar y, girando un enorme reloj de arena que tenía incorporado uno de manecillas (a James le parecía estúpido) dio comienzo la práctica.

Todos los alumnos se apostaban ante sus calderos y encendían los fuegos. Concentrados, se dedicaban a su trabajo moviendo la mezcla, añadiendo ingredientes, dejándolo reposar...Mientras, el profesor paseaba por el aula lanzando miradas despectivas y cuchicheando alguna que otra indicación a los favorecidos. Esto resultaba indignante, pero enchufados los hay en todas partes. El humo ascendía y el fuerte olor de la poción inundaba el aula, el tiempo pasaba lento. Algunos alumnos parecían cronometrados, en lo que se complació el profesor y se pudo deducir que serían los de mejor nota. Entre ellos estaban Remus, Lily y, como no, Severus.

Quince minutos- anunció el profesor- Los que no están terminando, han suspendido.

Nadie habló, pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Unos calderos se encendieron con luz oscura, otros solo humeaban, incluso los había intermedios, como el de Peter. Algunos ya embotellaban sus pociones cuando Remus y Lily salían por la puerta tras Severus, con expresión de triunfo. El Slytherin, aunque su poción sería con diferencia la mejor, tenía una expresión avinagrada. Entonces Lily pensó: "Ahora o nunca" y se aproximó a él aprovechando que estaba solo sin su estúpida cuadrilla. Dejó a Remus atrás, pidiéndole que esperara.

Severus se volvió al notar presión en su brazo y vio a Lily, que le miraba fríamente.

Necesito hablarte- dijo la chica

Severus no cambió su gélida expresión, pero en su interior notó vibrar su corazón. Se debatía entre hacerse de rogar o acceder a sus deseos. ¡Otra vez Lily necesitaba de él! Sus ojos verdes, su olor...

¿Ya pasa de ti Potter, Evans?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Severus...-rogó esta bajando los ojos

Después de tanto tiempo, después de haberle hecho tanto daño, le pedía que la escuchara. No sabía para cual de los dos era más duro, que aún se culpaba por haberle herido.

El chico también desvió la mirada y la clavó en Remus, que vigilaba atento a cualquier gesto de Severus. Este esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Más alumnos comenzaban a salir del aula, algunos sonrientes, otros dubitativos y, en última instancia, lívidos.

¿De qué conoce Lusius a Mef Strologof?-preguntó Lily suavemente atrayendo la atención de Severus, le quedaba poco tiempo.

El chico tardó en contestar haciendo memoria, hurgando en su mente y entonces cayó. Se sorprendió y aterrorizó de que Lily quisiera saberlo. Lucius le habló de él sobre un incidente de hacía ya casi un año...volvió a mirar a Remus y creyó comprender el interés de la chica...

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó gélidamente

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar alguien se encaramó al brazo de Severus y tiró de él. Era, lógicamente, Lilian. La dos se miraron con ferocidad. Entonces al chico actuó por instinto. Lilian estaba respirando atropelladamente y él, recordando a Mary, empujó a la pelirroja en un intento de protegerla de cualquier ataque de ira. De pronto se vio con dos fuertes manos agarrando el cuello de su túnica y un par de ojos azules inyectados de furia.

�¡Qué coño te crees que haces?- rugió Sirius

Entonces Severus notó una ola de irritación y odio surgir de sus entrañas. Lo hubiera estrangulo, molido a palos, pero su estilo de violencia era más sofisticado que la fuerza física que apenas lograba intimidarlo. Agarró las muñecas del chico y apretó con fuerza, obligándole a soltarle dolorosamente, aunque este no se quejara.

La mitad de lúpula...y el doble de sangre de serpiente- siseó- Tócame otra vez, Black, y te obligaré a beberla.

Dicho esto se alejó con un fru-fru de su túnica y Lilian le siguió como un perrito faldero.

¿Qué a querido decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius mosqueado, frotándose las muñecas.

Que sientes que te mueres...-respondió Remus con un hilo de voz.

Jhoe llegó sonriente al patio interior, esta vez era ella la que llevaba algo para comer y además estrenaba una cinta azul marino para el pelo. Los divisó en un banco, aunque no advirtió que Remus estaba pálido y que James le gritaba hasta que estuvo más cerca. Solo Peter la vio y la hizo un disimulado gesto para que se acercara.

¡...estabas delante, por el amor de Dios! -le regañaba James a Remus cuando ella se puso detrás de Peter.

Lo siento...-se disculpó Remus

�¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre¡No debiste dejarla sola..!

¡No le culpes!- le interrumpió Lily

¡...te comportaste como un autentico cobarde!- se impuso el chico de gafas

�¡James!- saltó Sirius enojado

Remus no decía nada, estaba con la cabeza gacha tragándose toda la regañina mientras la culpabilidad se revolvía en su estómago.

Si tiene razón...-murmuró

No, no la tiene-sentenció tajante Sirius casi regañando al chico de ojos color miel

James le fulminó con la mirada y su amigo se lo devolvió. Jhoe sintió entonces que sobraba en aquel lugar y tuvo ganas de irse, pero no fue ella quien lo hizo. El chico de gafas se cargó con sus cosas y se marchó, Lily también tomó la mochila.

Lo siento, Remus. Yo hablaré con él - dijo colocándose la mochila antes de salir en su busca.

Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido, Sirius, se volvió hacia Jhoe.

Siento que hayas visto esto- se disculpó levantándose, luego la acarició la cara- ¡La llevas puesta!- exclamó contento, y la chica se tocó tímidamente la cabeza- Me alegro de que te gustara...

Remus miró la cinta de pelo de Jhoe, al igual que Peter, y se le empañaron los ojos. Siruis había comprado SU regalo a Jhoe¡un regalo para una chica que le hacía comp...¡No, no y no! Para nada...Jhoe era la chica que le gustaba a Sirius, aunque a Peter no le hiciera gracia, y él era...era su amigo...Remus bajó los ojos. Si, eso era lo que debía ser, aunque su corazón gritara de pena, aunque el negarse sus sentimientos fuera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Miró como el chico besaba la mejilla de Jhoe y rememoró las veces que los labios de Sirius habían tocado su piel y como inconsciente e inocentemente se imaginó que era amor, el amor que él le tenía y se odió por ello y también a Sirius por confundirlo sin querer.

Voy al baño-informó y se perdió por otro pasillo

Está enfadado¿verdad?- comentó Sirius

Solo afectado, se le pasará- dijo Peter gélidamente

Pero el moreno sentía algo en el estómago, como si quisiera salir corriendo tras él. ¡Dudaba¿Desde cuando Sirius Black dudaba?. Miró a Jhoe y esta le sonrió, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, se sentía en el lugar equivocado y, tal vez...con la persona equivocada.

¡James, espera!- le gritó Lily haciéndole para tirándole una goma de borrar a la cabeza. El chico se volvió de mala gana.- ¡Has sido un borde y un...!

¡Encima que te defiendo vas...!-protestó el chico levantando la voz intentando imponerse

¡...y un crío!-terminó Lily su frase en un tono más alto, haciendo caso omiso de su novio

�¡Eso piensas?-le gritó él

¡Si!-afirmó ella con rotundidad

¡Pues ya lo sabía!-concluyó el chico.

James le dirigió a Lily una mirada suplicante.

Es solo que...-intentó decir

Que no estabas allí para defenderme y bla bla bla-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, acercándose a su pareja y abrazándolo

No quiero que te pase nada¿vale?- explicó el chico rodeando su cintura

Pero eso no te da derecho a tratar así a Remus...-objetó la chica- Le debes una disculpa...¡y una bolsa de golosinas!

James rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para besarla, despacio, sin prisa, cariñosamente; saboreando el todo que rea ella para él. Cuando al fin repararon sus labios Lily se apoyó en su pecho y James, que rea un poco más lato que ella, aprovechó para oler su pelo y enredar sus dedos en las suaves hebras de melocotón rojo fuego. Definitivamente no podía perderla, no ahora.

James se disculpó encarecidamente ante Remus que, muy ruborizado desechó sus disculpas con amabilidad. Una vez entraron en el aula de Historia de Magia, el profesor Binns, recogió sus dos extensas redacciones y leyó la lista de alumnos que tendrían que hacer un trabajo especial si querían que estas les contaran para nota. En ella figuraba Sirius, que se quejó tratándolo de injusto y recordándole todos los trabajos entregados.

Señor Black- le aplacó el profesor con su monótona voz- si no recuperara las horas de sueño en el aula tendría menos trabajo fuera de ella.

El chico se hundió en su asiento y masculló una mordaz crítica de los antepasados del profesor a consecuencia de un manotazo por parte de Lily.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, aunque la emoción de la víspera de lo que sería el último partido de quiddicht era palpable. Sirius volvió a abrir el mercadillo de las apuestas al día siguiente y muchos alumnos no dudaron en empeñar su dinero.

¿En qué piensas emplearlo esta vez?-preguntó Lily divertida

¡En la fiesta para la victoria!- exclamaron él y James a la vez como si la chica hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Lily arqueó las cejas con escepticismo y se levantó del sillón para irse a la cama. Besó a James mientras Sirius se quejaba de la inmoral de sus actos.

Ya te gustaría a ti...-rió James

Claro...-confesó este gateando hasta la pareja- �¡Ámame, Jim!-exclamó tirándose a sus brazos.

Lily los dejó violándose mutuamente y subió a su cuarto. Mantuvo una animada charla con Annet y Patil hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ellas, entonces se tumbó en la cama. Al quitar las sábanas se encontró una nota. "Tienes quince días para leerlo. Shara." rezaba. La chica se quedó mirándolo con la mente en blanco. Esa nota solo podía significar que el cuaderno no estaba en blanco, pero ¿cómo iba a verlo? Si esto era una broma, era de muy mal gusto.


	27. Cap 27

**Cap 27**

Severus se sentó unas mesas más alejado de Lilian. Sacó de su vieja mochila un rollo de pergamino y se puso a escribir en silencio. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a la chica, que observaba afligida como había pasado de ella olímpicamente. Severus estaba empezando a redactar su trabajo complementario de astrología cuando Lilian se sentó frente a él.

¿Sigues enfadado?-preguntó tímidamente. Severus no respondió, continuó escribiendo tranquilamente y entonces Lilian pasó de la preocupación a la crispación- No sé por que todavía sigues sintiendo algo por ella, después de dejarte tirado e irse con el Potter y sus amigos- Severus siguió redactando- ¿Sabes, no me importa lo que te dijera, solo pretende volverte a atrapar ahora que estás conmigo - Severus a lo suyo- ¡No es más que...una buscona que le da rabia haberse quedado atrás¡Es la típica tía que quiere acaparar toda la atención de los hombres1 ¿Por qué sino va con tantos¡Sólo es una...!

El chico la interrumpió levantando la cabeza bruscamente y mirándola impasible. Lilian aguantó la mirada con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

Baja la voz- le sugirió ( la verdad es que es un buen consejo cuando estás en un biblioteca y todo el mundo te mira).

¿ Es que no lo entiendes?- le espetó- Sabe que yo puedo hacerte feliz y no acepta que la hayas olvidado tan fácilmente..No es que sienta nada por ti, es solo orgullo- finalizó cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo los llorosos ojos a un lado de la mesa. El corazón de Severus latía dolorosamente deprisa _"Lily no es así"_ pensó- Solo te hará daño..-aseguró Lilian cogiendo una de sus manos- Aléjate de ella..no la escuches..No caigas en su red una vez más. Severus, mírame- le rogó- Yo...te quiero...-confesó con lágrimas en sus mejillas

El chico se soltó, alarmado. Esas palabras nunca las había oído y...no era de esos labios de quien las anhelaba, pero, aún así, su corazón se aceleró. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera sentir algo así por él, que alguien pudiera amarle con la misma intensidad con la que él amaba a Lily. No sabía si estaba incómodo o complacido o todo a la vez.

Se puso a recoger sus cosas, cerró la mochila y se fue. Lilian le vio alejarse y cuando hubo abandonado la estancia volvió a su mesa con una sonrisa triunfante.

Remus empezó golpear su almohada con rabia. Se había levantado de mala leche y el día no había hecho otra cosa que empeorar su estado anímico: gritó a Lily y a Peter cosas muy bordes, taladró con la mirada a todo aquel que se le acercara en un radio inferior un metro y le había propinado a Sirius un manotazo durante la comida por intentar quitarle un troza de brócoli. ¡Si siquiera le gustaba el brócoli! Se había convertido en una mezcla de Malfoy y Snape de la noche a la mañana. Y lo que más le exasperaba era que en boca de todos estaba la palabra 'Jhoe'. ¿Qué ocurría¿Era el día de alabemos a Jhoe? "¡Jhoe existe, restreguémoselo a Remus por la cara!" pensó ácidamente. No entendía por qué le ponía de los nervios después de todo lo que había hecho ella por ellos..Pero sentí que con Jhoe cerca perdía algo importante...y sabía bien que era. Se lo estaba llevando con su sonrisa dulce y él solo podía mirar. Tiró la almohada a la cama de Sirius con furia. "Todo es culpa tuya..." le acusó mentalmente con aflicción.

Bajó de la habitación preparado para las últimas clases y se encontró con sus amigos practicando reververaqua. Lily había mejorado mucho y consiguió que James se hundiera en el sofá.

¡Remus!-saludó contenta por el triunfo mientras ella y Sirius tiraban de su novio para ayudarlo levantar.

Me vas a gastar el nombre- le reprochó el chico mosqueado

Vamos- atajó Peter para evitar una discusión- Tengo que darle esto a Jhoe- dijo mostrando dos tinteros.

Remus respiró hondo y le fulminó con la mirada. Todos tragaron saliva esperando un estallido del chico, pero él se dirigió a la salida con paso vivo y se perdió entre un mar de estudiantes.

Es la luna- le excusó James cerrando la cartera y echándosela al hombro- Es el lunes...Supongo que hasta entonces estará de un humor de perros...

Lily salió orgullosa de su B en transformaciones por convertir un busto de arcilla en un elemento acuoso y muy voluble y luego volverlo a su estado original.. Eso si, con la nariz torcida y bizco, aunque eso era lo de menos. De ahí se dirigieron a astronomía, donde corrigieron los mapas que habían hecho con esfuerzo y esmero incluyendo las complicadas reacciones de Ceres.

A Remus no había quién le tosiera, así que se apartó un poco del grupo a la hora de la cena y chafó sus patatas violentamente con el tenedor para liberar tensiones. Estando en la sala común, Sirius le pilló por banda.

¿Tienes la tarde libre mañana?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si - respondió secamente y haciendo ademán de irse, pero Sirius le retuvo por el brazo-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió entonces enfadado

El moreno tenía en día juguetón y le dio por bromear con su mal humor, a ver si conseguía hacer reír y se suavizaba un poco.

¿Tengo que ser sincero o te doy la versión light?-le susurró melosamente

Entonces Remus le propinó un señor manotazo y Sirius se le soltó sorprendido.

Me voy a la cama. Si tienes algo más importante que decirme, cosa que dudo, no te molestes en despertarme

¡No¡Espera!-le rogó Sirius- ¡Era solo si querías ayudarme con el trabajo de historia!

Remus se volvió y le miró de arriba abajo con cara de pocos amigos aunque el corazón le latía de emoción¡él y Sirius¡sin nadie, sin Jhoe!.

Iremos a la biblioteca con Lily y Jhoe- le explicó su amigo con una sonrisa estúpida (o así la consideró Remus)

Al chico se le encendieren los ojos y apretó los puños. Se dio la media vuelta tan bruscamente que su túnica flotó en el aire perdiéndose entre los alumnos de camino a su cuarto.

¿Y Remus?- preguntó Lily después de acomodarse en una mesa de la biblioteca y sacar los libros de runas.

Sirius tardó un poco en contestar entre servirle una silla a Jhoe y sentarse él.

No me dijo ni que sí ni que no- respondió preocupado- De hecho, no me ha dicho nada desde ayer...

Seguro que vendrá- le aseguró su amiga- Vamos, Jhoe- la indicó cogiéndola de la mano

Ellas habían acudido para hacer un complicado trabajo de runas de cara a los exámenes para los cuales, Lily, muy previsora, ya estaba preparando los horarios. Quedaban tres escasas semanas, aunque parecía que la gente te había olvidado por completo teniendo cosas más excitantes a las puertas, como podía ser el partido Griffindorf contra Slytherin.

Se perdieron entre los laberínticos pasillos de la biblioteca hasta llegar a la zona de runas, donde les esperaban grandes libros llenos de polvo y encuadernados con tapas de cuero de diferentes colores y raídos pergaminos cuidadosamente archivados en tubos de bronce, que crujían al desenrollarlos. Hurgaban entre cientos y cientos de páginas para elegir cuidadosamente la información cuando pasó por su lado Remus. Caminaba firmemente y deprisa y, detrás, Sirius, siguiéndole a corta distancia. Lily sonrió inconscientemente.

Lily..-llamó Jhoe

La chicas se miraron y no hicieron falta las palabras

Lo intenté, pero salió corriendo-explicó ella marcando una página del libro que tenía entre las manos- Y no me extraña...

Jhoe cerró el suyo con cuidado y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

Oye...hay algo que quería preguntarte...-le dijo la pelirroja distraídamente mientras cogía otro grueso volumen a azar- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que quería a alguien que noe ra James y que no confiaba en él?

Yo no dije que no que quisieras a James, solo que...en un futuro, tal vez, quieras a alguien muy diferente a él...-Jhoe tomó otro tomo- Solo quería advertirte...

¿Y lo de que no confiaba en él?-

No-volvió a negar la chica- Dudabas, dije. Dudas de lo que él siente porque eres tú la que está insegura. En tu interior hay algo que te dice que es algo diferente a James lo que buscas...

Entonces eso quiere decir... que no le quiero¿es eso¡Jhoe, respóndeme!- se alteró

No, no. Tú le quieres, pero no será el único hombre importante en tu vida...

Lily se tranquilizó con la voz de Jhoe y sus palabras. Pensó que lo que la chica le había dicho era totalmente razonable¡solo tenía 18 años, pero...aun así...no se podía imaginar un futuro sin James. No quería pensar en ello y menos ahora que el colegio se terminaba e, inevitablemente, habría gente que no volvería a ver...Así, que una vez aliviadas sus penas, abordó contra el terreno personal de la chica.

Vale, otra duda- comenzó, pasando las hojas distraídamente- ¿Por qué Sirius?

Jhoe, que estaba luchando cuidadosamente por no hacer crujir en demasía la hoja de su libro, se quedó un rato pensativa, dejándola reposar en vertical.

No sé a que te refieres. No tenemos ningún tipo de relación- respondió despacio mientras continuaba pasando las hojas con cuidado. "Quien lo diría..." pensó Lily con ironía.

Pero... ¿No sientes nada por Peter?- preguntó Lily tranquilamente

Jhoe se puso roja y se quedó estática. La pelirroja sonrió triunfante adivinando por aquella reacción que, al menos, no le era indiferente. Cerró el libro y lo colocó en la pila que tenía al lado.

Bueno...cambiaré de pregunta¿por qué no Peter?-inquirió seriamente

Entonces Jhoe se puso seria también y miró pensativa al techo.

Ellos son muy distintos...Los dos son valientes a su manera, pero Peter...tiene algo oscuro...-explicó despacio con voz queda- ...y eso me da miedo. Carece de la nobleza de Sirius.-Jhoe terminó de hablar y se puso más roja si cabía. Lily la miró extrañada y preocupada. ¿Peter algo oscuro? "Que raro..."pensó -¿Nos llevamos esto?- preguntó Jhoe sonriendo tímidamente con tres libros en sus brazos.

Lily asintió y cogió uno más.

Remus entró en la biblioteca con paso firme y decidido, aunque aún se preguntaba por que cojones no dejaba a Sirius haciendo su maldito trabajo con Jhoe... Se acercó a la mesa de su compañero, que se encontraba desenrollando un pergamino. Mientras se aproximaba se fijó en las dos mochilas abandonadas al lado de este, una a su derecha y otra enfrente de la primera. Llegó a la mesa y Sirius le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, él solo le preguntó por el tema del trabajo secamente. Se titularía: "La licantropía y la sociedad". Remus arqueó las cejas con vaga sorpresa y salió directo a por los libros que necesitarían sin mediar palabra. Sirius le siguió por estantes y estantes, hasta que llegaron a una amplia sección en le que sería el oeste de la biblioteca (o eso pensó Sirius en un intento por situarse), donde había unos enormes ventanales. Se podía ver el campo de quiddicht y como Griffindrof se entrenaba. Desde allí, os jugadores eran motitas rojas que se fundían en el comienzo del atardecer y se movían de aquí a allá con la gracia y soltura de una especie nueva de insecto bastante curiosa.

Remus empezó a atraer hacia él unos cuantos libros como si estos ya estuvieran preparados para saltar en sus brazos. Sirius se quedó observándolo y sonrió tiernamente. Su pelo despedía preciosos brillos dorados y su rostro se definía con la luz el rojizo atardecer.

¿Por qué no me hablas desde ayer?- se aventuró a preguntar- Jhoe dice que hablando se entiende la gente

El libro que su compañero hacía levitar en ese momento cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Remus se giró bruscamente para taladrarlo con la mirada. La sonrisa de Sirius se apagó.

¡No he venido aquí para hablar de Jhoe!- explotó-¡Jhoe esto, Jhoe aquello¡Jhoe en el patio, Jhoe en la habitación, en el baño y en la sopa!- dejó todos los libros que había acumulado sobre un poyete bruscamente- ¿Sabes, yo también tengo una bonita 'j' para ti¡que te jod...¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia!

Sirius se había empezado a reír entre dientes, la resultaba gracioso ver a Remus haciendo de novia celosa. Se secó las lágrimas provocadas por las carcajadas.

Vete a la mierda- le dijo su compañero- No te reirías tanto si tus amigos se olvidaran de que existes. Haz el trabajo con Jhoe y a mí déjame en paz.

¿Estas insinuando que estamos pasando de ti por dos tetas!- pregunto Sirius atónito y divertido a la vez

¡No son dos tetas, es Jhoe! - objetó Remus a la defensiva - ¡Y te gustan mucho las dos cosas¡¿Por qué no vas corriendo a por ella!

Esta última cuestión la soltó con rabia y sin ninguna intención de que Sirius le contestara, pero no fue así. El moreno le miró tristemente.

Porque a lo mejor me equivoco...-respondió mientras se despertaba en un torbellino de dudas que llevaba acumulando desde hacía tiempo, tal vez más de lo que él creía, pero solo en ese instante todo se desbordó junto a sus sentimientos y se sintió confuso.

Tú eres el listillo que nunca se equivoca, no te entiendo- de desesperó Remus que no estaba para sus lloriqueos de inseguridad

Supongo que...-Sirius se rascó la cabeza y luego miró los impacientes ojos de su amigo. El sol rojo las hacía brillar de manera casi sobre natural y se sintió de pronto atraído, atrapado, y las preguntas que bullían en su mente te atenuaron poco a poco, hasta que todo se quedó en silencio mientras Sirius le veía brillar.

Voy a buscar la información- dijo Remus tajante recogiendo el libro del suelo para esquivar la intensa mirada.

Se acercó al poyete, abrió el primero de la pila y se puso a ojearlo con el ceño fruncido. Sirius se colocó a su lado y le imitó, pero en aquel momento ninguna palabra tenía sentido ya que las dudas habían vuelto a inundarle. Llevaba cinco minutos pasando hojas inconsciente mente cuando su mano se posó al lado de la Remus, rozándola discretamente. Los dos chicos se miraron. Entonces Sirius rió por dentro tratándose de estúpido. "Eres tú..." le dijo su corazón como respuesta a todas sus dudas, como si acabara de comprender que dos más dos son cuatro y que no era tan complicado.

Oye, Remus...- le susurró mientras uno de sus dedos se aventuraba a tocar uno de su amigo- Yo no quería que te sintieras relegado a un segundo plano...porque tú...nunca podrías estarlo¿vale?

¿En serio?- dijo el chico con escepticismo arqueando las cejas e intentando ignorar como Sirius iba acortando distancias mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente otro suyo.

Déjalo ya...-le rogó- Estoy hablando yo. Esta tarde tengo la sensación de no estar metiendo la pata en semanas...

¿De verdad?- inquirió Remus despacio.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa y volvieron a fijar sus miradas, pero fue distinto esta vez, más intenso, más profundo.

Puede que fuera de manera inconsciente, un impulso, sus ojos, el atardecer...se podían buscar miles de excusas para acercar su rostro al de Remus y agarrar su mano con el corazón acelerado, lleno de júbilo, como si fuera el reencuentro más deseado después de miles de años de espera. Pero solo había un motivo para sentir aquel calor que comenzaba a invadirle. En aquel momento el mundo pareció colocarse correctamente, todo tenía sentido ahora. Era allí donde quería estar, donde todo fuera dorado y el aire dulce. Cerró los ojos y su mente te quedó en blanco, viviendo el momento, su respiración, su piel...Un sentimiento que solo podía despertar un nombre, unos ojos...

Remus, yo...- dijo quedamente mientras sus latidos se sosegaban- Yo...-pudo sentir la mejilla de Remus arder bajo la suya y deslizó un brazo por su cintura, para tenerlo más cerca, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la temblorosa mano de su amigo- Te...yo te...

Sus palabras se quebraron entonces y abrió los ojos. Miedo. El miedo al rechazo había nublado aquel perfecto instante, uno que no podría recuperar. Se alejó de Remus sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de decir y le miró de arriba abajo. "Es un hombre...es mi amigo..." pensó, pero lo que más le alarmaba era que mientras lo tuvo en sus brazos no le importó, nunca le había importado ese pequeño gran detalle, porque era como abrazar la inmensidad.

Te...tenemos...-empezó aturdido

...que terminar el trabajo.- concluyó Remus con voz trémula y, sin mirarlo siquiera, cogió los libros y comenzó a desandar el camino a la mesa de trabajo, donde estaban Lily y Jhoe. "A quién Sirius puede decir: te quiero..." pensó, ocultando los empañados ojos tras los libros para que su amigo no los viera. Se sentía frustrado, triste...y tremendamente cabreado.


	28. cap 28

****

Cap 28

Una barrera humana. Así se sintieron Lily y Peter el sábado por la mañana. Sirius y Remus se dedicaron a ocultarse tras ellos disimuladamente para evitarse mutuamente. No se miraron, no hablaron; como sino existieran el uno para el otro. Remus había pasado de las borderías a los monosílabos con una arruga permanente entre ceja y ceja y Sirius vagaba por otros mundos con cara de preocupación. Lily y Peter prefirieron no hacer preguntas (más bien, la chica se lo aconsejó a su compañero) y unirse al alboroto y excitación general como si nada pasara.

¡Día del último partido!- gritó Jhon Jordan cuando se apoderó del micrófono, mientras las cuatro casas rugían ya en las gradas y esperaban ansiosas el comiendo del juego- Bufandas al aire a finales de Abril, amplias sonrisas, previsiones de buen tiempo y grandes expectativas. ¡Señores, hoy habrá paella!

La zona de Griffindorf era la más destacante ya que una gran mayoría de alumnos se había ataviado con sombreros a rayas amarillas y rojas.

¡ES LA HORA DE LA VERDAD!- anunció emocionado el locutor cuando los jugadores salieron al campo con sus escobas.

Sonó el silbato y se elevaron por los aires. James comenzó su ronda alrededor del estadio mientras Violet Solevet le pasaba la quaffle a Gruier McIan, que volaba velozmente a su lado, evitando las bugglers que le lanzaba Elian Stivenson y Severus Snape.

¡Esto ha comenzado siendo un partido a muerte y no me extraña, la verdad!- decía Jhon Jordan-¡ Traci Rudier pierde la quaffle¡¿A quién se la ocurre! Sera… ¡Lo siento profesora! La emoción del momento. Posesión de Slytherin. Curtis Crow se la pasa a Tomy Enders, que esquiva las bugglers de manera increíble. Ahora la lleva Roger Ascot, que lanza….¡Pero falla¡Gran parada de Alastair Bigman¡Así se juega! Violet Solevet se lleva la quaffle ¡Severus Snape ha golpeado su escoba¡La cazadora da vueltas de campana mientras Enders recupera la pelota¡Un momento¡Ahora Enders es el que se descontrola por una buggler de Diana Levod¡Que potencia¡Una chica de armas tomar! Tracie Rudier y Roger Ascot descienden a por la pelota…

Los dos cazadores caian en picado provocando exclamación general y después abucheos por parte de Griffindorf, cuando Ascot la interceptó primero. Entonces el público ahogó un grito. Lucius y James habían pasado a toda velocidad entre los dos cazadores, casi haciéndolos caer, persiguiendo la escurridiza snicht sobre las gradas. Hicieron volar algún que otro sombrero y Ravenclaw tuvo que echarse al suelo, e incluso varios profesores cedieron al grito¡Cuerpo a tierra!.

¡Vamos, Potter!- le animó McGonagal, colocándose las gafas, al ver que Lucius llevaba ventaja sobre su alumno.

Mientras os cazadores luchan por la snicht, Griffindorf lleva la quafle a los aros de Slytherin de la mano de Gruier McIan. Sinceramente Ascot la ha perdido muy estúpidamente…¡Me limito a exponer los hechos, profesora! – se excusó el chico-¡Oh¡El primer tanto del partido¡Hemos marcado¡10-0 para Griffindorf¡Siiiiiiii……..! Un momento...¿Habéis visto eso¡Dios mío, eso es volar!

James acaba de hacer un precioso lupin hacia atrás ya que la snicht había variado su rumbo (atrás y en picado). Malfoy tuvo que realizar un giro que le obligó a alejarse muchísimo y cuando empezaba a descender James ya ascendía con el brazo en alto, sonriendo, radiante y con la snicht atrapada en su puño.

¡GRIFFINDORF HA GANADO!- gritaba emocionado Jhon Jordan, abrazando a la profesora McGonagall-¡Lo hemos conseguido, profesora¡La copa es nuestra¡Nuestra! ……¿Le hace una paellita?

Todos los jugadores del equipo vencedor descendieron a toda velocidad con el rostro encendido de alegría. Después de los abrazos, los vitoreos y una lluvia de sombreros rayados, subieron a un podio coronado por la copa de Quiddicht. James la alzó con orgullo una vez arriba, al lado de la profesora McGonagall, que sonreía ampliamente; mientras el profesor Joseph (cuya boca había adquirido forma de culito de gato al contraerse) se hundía en su asiento.

* * *

La fiesta comenzó en las duchas y siguió durante todo el día. El equipo entero se reunió en las Tres Escobas con respectivos acompañantes de cada jugador y demás alumnos que quisieran celebrar el éxito de Griffindorf. Hubo rondas gratis, risas y música; e incluso un momento de improvisado karaoke en el cual la profesora McGonagall participó espontánea y magistralmente a dúo con Jhon Jordan, cantando un chotis es spanglis chapuza. Esto sólo fueron los entrantes a partir de las seis, ya que, tras la cena, la sala común había sido preparada para que nadie durmiera esa noche.

La gente iba llegando y enseguida se unía a la algarabía general. Los miembros del equipo era levantados y llevados a hombros aquí y allá, incluso unos inoportunos cogieron a James en volandas cuando estaba en pleno romanticismo con Lily. Remus se encontraba de particular mal humor, echando un chupito tras otro; Peter y Sirius cantaban animados "How the fuck is Alice" mientras un grupo los coreaba y alzaban sus vasos de cerveza o licor de contrabando. Se prolongó la juerga hasta poco antes de las seis de la madrugada, cuando los chicos abandonaron entre los últimos la instancia subiendo en zig-zag la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto.

A las doce de la mañana del domingo, alguno que otro alumno disfrutaba con desgana de su tardío desayuno. Como James, que miraba con pesadez los fríos trozos de bacon de su plato. Peter, en cambio, había decidido abstenerse de cualquier cosa sólida por temor a echar hasta las magdalenas de primer curso. Así que tomó con una manzanilla y se fue sin esperar a nadie. Sirius optó también por las infusiones, pero estaba demasiado abatido como para ir a ningún lado y se quedó esperando a James en su silenciosa y penosa lucha por llenar su revuelto estómago. Lily había desayunado hacía ya tiempo y marchó para la biblioteca con Jhoe; Remus no probó ni a levantarse de la cama porque, según decía, el suelo se ponía extrañamente vertical y podía patinar hasta la ventana y salir despedido desde la torre.

James se dio por vencido y echó el plato a un lado.

¿Qué harás esta tarde?- preguntó Sirius entonces, que tenía los brazo colgando y la barbilla apoyada en la mesa.

No lo sé…me encuentro un poco mal-respondió. Sirius rió entre dientes ante una respuesta tan obvia- Quería estar un rato a solas con Lily…Irnos a dar una vuelta y eso. No he podido estar con ella mucho estas últimas semanas… ¿Y tú¿Quedarás con Jhoe?- inquirió con un sonrisa picarona.

Una arruguita apareció entre las cejas de Sirirus. Su vida sentimental era un caos, más incluso que en cuarto, cuando jugaba a tres bandas. No podía pensar en Jhoe sin sentirse culpable por sentir algo diferente por Remus, algo que le volcaba el piso. Además siempre se presentaba ese sentimiento que le envenenaba el corazón: el miedo. Miedo a admitir que lo que llevaba sintiendo durante siete años era más que amistad hacia él, y parecía haber crecido con el tiempo.

Dime una cosa¿vas en serio con ella¿La pedirás salir y eso?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

Déjalo ya…-le rogó- Aún no…no lo sé.

"Pues vete preparando algo…" pensó el chico de gafas.

* * *

Remus se levantó penosamente de la cama y la verticalidad del suelo no le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Llegó trastabillando hasta el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla. Era ahora o nunca. Cogió un trozo de pergamino del primer y desencajado cajón y un lápiz que casualmente andaba por ahí. Se inclinó en la mesa y apretó los ojos, intentando que el tambor que tenía en la cabeza remitiera y también el mal humor que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía días y que no parecía dispuesto a abandonarle. Empezó a escribir: "Sirius, grandísimo idiota, ya está bien de tonterías…" Se paró a recapacitar. Debía ser amable, así que borró y volvió a empezar. "Sirius, ya está bien de tonterías, porque tengo ganas de meterte un puñetazo…" La punta del lápiz se había partido debido a un arrebato de ira contenida. Sacudió la cabeza "Calma, calma" le aconsejó una vocecita al fondo del tambor. ¿Calma¡Por el amor de Dios! Después de siete años iba por fin a hablar con Sirius de lo…de lo que…Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y ya no sabía que sonaba más fuerte, si su corazón o su cabeza, pero estaba decidido. Se concentró: "Sirius, tenemos que hablar. Hoy a las siete en el patio interior. Remus." Lo releyó un par de veces y luego se deslizó, procurando no resbalar hasta le ventana, hacia la cama de Sirius. Le costó bastante encontrar un sitio para la nota, donde él pudiera verla, pero a la vez nadie más lo hiciera (quería mantener aquello lo más secreto posible). Al fin la dejó un poco asomada bajo la almohada y, tras mirarla en varios planos para asegurarse, se fue a las duchas viendo como la puerta se inclinaba sobremanera.

* * *

Asi que... esta tarde no tienes nada planeado…-dijo Lily tamborileando en la mesa de la biblioteca con los dedos.

Jhoe negó con la cabeza mientras corregía la traducción de Lily. "Perfecto" pensó ésta terminando de copiar un horario de estudios para Remus.

En ese momento entró James en la biblioteca y se dirigió a ellas con paso vivo.

Hola, cariño-saludó a Lily, la besó y se sentó a su lado- Hola, Jhoe – dijo con un tonito y una sonrisita muy extraños.

La chica respondió sonrojándose ante tan rara actitud. Durante unos minutos volvieron a sus tareas y James permaneció observando a Jhoe con atención. Esto las puso nerviosas a las dos, el chico resultaba un elemento extraño debido su inercia.

¿Puedo?- preguntó Lily alcanzando un cuaderno de la morena

Claro…-respondió ésta con una amable sonrisa.

La pelirroja lo abrió y James se puso también a ojearlo, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento todo el tiempo.

Bonita letra…-comentó sin apartar los ojos mientras Lily le lanzaba recelosas y furtivas miradas- ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

¿Por qué?- se interpuso su novia bruscamente- Quiero decir…Tiene la tarde libre- rectificó

¡Perfecto!- exclamó el chico- ¡Nos vemos!

Las dos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió la puerta. Lily se rascó la cabeza preocupada. ¿No estaría pensando James en…? "Imposible" razonó "Demasiada coincidencia".

A la hora de la comida sí que acudieron todos. Sirius recibió una lechuza en el correo de la tarde y se quedó mirando la carta perplejo. Solo James la leyó también, y cuando Lily la preguntó por el remitente se lo pensó antes de declara que era de su madre.

Se levantaron poco después de que sirvieran los postres y pusieron rumbo a la sala común. Lily pilló por banda a Peter y le entregó un trozo de pergamino disimuladamente.

Buena suerte…-le deseó antes de irse a su cuarto.

El chico desplegó la nota y el corazón le dio un vuelco. "¿Querías reunirte conmigo a las siete en la sala redonda?. Jhoe." Rezaba. Un poco aturdido se dirigió a donde estaba Remus colocando las fichas de ajedrez sobre el tablero. Un jueguecito le bajaría la tensión.

* * *

" Ya son las seis y media…voy bien de tiempo" pensó Lily mientras consultaba su reloj "Todo va de maravilla". Bajó las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas con orgullo. En la sala sólo estaban Remus y Peter, uno miraba insistentemente hacia atrás y el otro estaba concentrado en un punto más allá del tablero de juego. Se acercó a ellos sonriente.

¿Y Sirius y James?- preguntó

En…la habitación- contestó Remus que volvía a girar la cabeza

¡Bueno, Peter!- exclamó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ponte guapo- concluyó en un susurro.

Cuando se disponía a marchar, Sirius y James bajaron de la habitación vestidos de calle. Remus saltó de su asiento, Peter se fue en dirección al cuarto y James hacia Lily. Sirius se paró al lado de Remus, que tenía las orejas rojas, a una distancia prudente ya que temía otro ataque de ira y la cara del chico no descartaba la posibilidad.

¿Has leído la nota?- preguntó este con dificultad

Sirius arqueó las cejas sorprendido

Si…- contestó

¿Y..vas a ir?- inquirió de nuevo el chico

Pues claro- aseguró Sirius aún más sorprendido- Me voy adelantando…

Remus, que ya estaba totalmente escarlata, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación también. Sirius se quedó totalmente desconcertado.

¿Qué!- oyó gritar a Lily- ¿Ahora de ya? E-espera un poco, cariño..tengo que hacer un recado…

Bueno, bueno- James sacudió la mano como quitándole importancia- Ya lo harás mañana, quiero pasar la tarde contigo.

Dicho esto la tomó por la cintura y la condujo al retrato.

¡James¡No!- suplicó la chica andando de espaldas. Entonces su única esperanza se levantó de una de las mesas de trabajo- ¡Anneeet¡Anneeeeeeeet!- llamó a su amiga

Ésta la vio y la saludó con la mano. La pelirroja fue a su encuentro y le entregó un trozo de pergamino doblado. "Dáselo a Jhoe, la chica de los guantes, de Hufflepuffcuanto antes¿vale?" le dijo. Annet asintió con la cabeza poco antes de que James volviera a pescarla por la cintura.


	29. Cap 29

**NdP: atencion!** este capítulo es uno de los más violentos que he escrito (nada en comparacón que otros fics que vaya...vaya,vaya...--º, al menos en el mio todos acaban enteros...) No es nada para escandalizarse, un poco de sangre y golpes, pero me pone muy triste...y aviso importante para tods que estuvierais esperando el **GRAN MOMENTO,** prometido: solo **dos capítulos más **o pa que luego digais que soy mala y terrible ¬¬ y prometo que no os decepcionará jejejejejeje (nada de lemon! >. ) por lo demás, gracias por todos los reviws! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! cuanto amor, cuanto apoyo! sois fantastics Bueno, sin más dilación..el 29! KISSKISS by Puchico

**

* * *

****Cap 29**

Durante el camino a Hogsmeade Lily estaba de los nervios, así que cada vez que James la hablaba ella sonreía forzadamente y asentía. "Todo saldrá bien...lo peor que podría pasar es que llegue tarde...o que..." respiró profundamente ante le segunda opción. ¡Claro que Jhoe iría! Intentó tranquilizarse. Ya habían entrado en el pueblo, desde donde estaban se divisaba la plaza con su fuente y sus tiendas mágicas alrededor y también las múltiples calles que desembocaban en ella. James siguió el camino a Las Tres Escobas.

¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Lily cuando el bar se alzó al final de la calle.

Las siete y cuarto- respondió su novio.

"Peter debe de llevar un cuarto de hora con Jhoe" pensó Lily en un arrebato de optimismo y sonrió. James no pudo evitar besarla en aquel momento, había planeado la tarde más perfecta para ellos dos solos y la chica se dejó hacer con dulzura.

Hola-saludó una voz suave, pero a Lily le sonó a destrucción y se volvió, pálida como la cera, hacia una Jhoe, que, definitivamente tenía de ser una alucinación., debía de serlo.

¿Qué haces tú aquí!-preguntó la pelirroja como si su amiga fuera un fantasma-¡Tú deberías estar en el colegio!

¿Eh...?-susurró Jhoe, que, definitivamente, no tenía ni idea de por qué Lily le decías esas cosas

¡Ya llegué!- anunció otra voz bastante conocida para todos.

El estómago de Lily dio un vuelco "¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEER!" pensó espantada mirando la sonrisa de satisfacción de James (sino hubiera estado tan conmocionada le habría pegado un puñetazo). Definitivamente había cagadas y después estaba aquella horrible situación¡todo la había salido mal¡Muy mal!.

* * *

Remus consultó su reloj una vez más con enojo: eran las ocho y media. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sirius? Dijo que se iría adelantando...Se paseó por el patio otra vez (lo había hecho para no ponerse nervioso y ahora temía perder los nervios). Llegó pensando que había sido un error y las evidencias lo corroboraban, pero, aún así, Sirius podría haberse presentado para aclararle que no había nada de lo que hablar y que lo que estuvo a punto de oír no era lo que él pensaba. Esta era la idea que le sugería una parte de él, la otra le aseguraba que oyó perfectamente, que ya no eran niños y que debía afrontar lo que...lo que...¡Dios! Sino era capaz de decírselo a si mismo¿cómo iba hablar de ello abiertamente con Sirius?. Bueno, eso era lo de menos, ahora solo importaba que él apareciera por una de las entradas y pegarle un puñetazo por llegar tarde, pero una hora más tarde esa esperanza se había esfumado. 

Se sentó en un banco y miró a un punto más allá de las sombras que proyectaban las columnas del lugar. Estaba muy, muy cabreado y dolido. Sirius ya no vendría. Se sentía idiota, engañado, frustrado...eran santísimas cosas a la vez que no sabía si gritar (apretó las mandíbulas para evitarlo). "¡Mentiroso!" acusó mentalmente a un Sirius inexistente que debería estar allí, con él. Un zumbido se asentó en sus oídos y empezaba odiar el patio, el banco, el propio aire y a él mismo, pero su cuerpo parecía clavado en el lugar. Temía moverse porque, si lo hacía, destrozaría algo y ya tuvo un "pequeño y doloroso accidente" de muñeca.

Vaya, si es el señor Lupin - se mofó una voz altanera

Remus se volvió hacia ella y la idea de que destrozar a Lucius Malfoy no sería para nada doloroso se pasó por su mente. Claro está que el chico no venía solo: Crabble y Goyle lo flanqueaban y también la oscura figura de Severus Snape con Lilian colgada del brazo. No, no era una buena idea estar allí, como tampoco lo era que comenzaran a provocarle. Hoy todo le daba igual.

¿Qué hace usted aquí solo?- se burló Malfoy acercándose con toda la cuadrilla-¿ No sabes que para las chicas es peligroso andar solas de noche? -dijo, y todos sus acompañantes se rieron como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo, menos Severus, que gustaba de un humor más sutil e inteligente.

Por eso tu vas acompañado¿no?- se la devolvió Remus.

Esta vez no hubo risas y Lucius cogió del cuello al chico con fuerza en un rápido movimiento, éste sintió como su rostro enrojecía al no poder respirar bien.

No deberías vacilarme, y menos sin tus amigotes- dijo el rubio dibujando una sonrisa torcida

Me basto y me sobro- sentenció Remus con dificultad por la presión que ejercía el chico en su garganta.

¿Si? Demuéstramelo, muñequito. ¿O prefieres que llamar a Black para que te salve? '¡Ayúdame, Sirius, socorro!' -rió

"Tu lo has querido" pensó Remus cerrando el puño y golpeando el vientre de Lucius. Este le soltó y se abrazó la tripa, lo que aprovechó Remus para darle otro puñetazo en le cara. El chico se hallaba a merced del Griffindorf, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. "Medidas drásticas" pensó mientras metía disimuladamente la mano en la túnica y sacaba su varita, que de una patada, fue lanzada lejos por su rival

¡Nada de magia! - le gritó y Lucius sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante el brillo escarlata de los ojos de Remus.

Hizo entonces una seña a Crabble y a Goyle, que cercaron a Remus. El chico miró para ambos lados, aquello se estaba poniendo feo, era la noche de la locura.

Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera - dijo Lucius incorporándose.

Y Remus los primeros golpes: un potente puñetazo que le impulsó hacia la izquierda y luego una patada en la tripa que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Intentó erguirse y pegar a alguno de sus agresores, pero un enorme brazo lo enganchó del cuello y lo empotró en la pared, haciendo que se golpeara el cráneo con violencia contra la roca. No, no era lo suficientemente doloroso. Él quería que le golpearan, que le pegaran por haber sido un idiota, por creer que alguien podía sentir algo por un ser débil, un monstruo como él. Quería que los moratones fueran su ignominia, lo que le mostrara la realidad, la dura lección de que debía estar solo, para siempre...Las heridas de esa noche, los puñetazos y patadas, todo ello tenía que arrancarle ese sentimiento, ese nombre de la cabeza, del corazón y del alma. Por ello suplicó al destino que aquella cruel y sangrienta danza continuara porque, tal vez así, lograría olvidar que las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran de rabia ya que él le había mentido y traicionado. ¡No quería, no quería! Pero no podía dejar de desear en lo más profundo de su ser que Sirius llegara y le abrazara, encontrarse dormido en el banco y dejarlo todo en una pesadilla.

¿Eso es lo único que sabéis hacer?- se mofó desesperado al ver que todos sus pensamientos en aquel momento crítico iban dirigidos a la persona que le había herido

Así que intentó pegar a Malfoy para que arremetieran contra él con más violencia y exorcizar a Sirius de su mente. Ante su vano intento, Lucius, le cogió por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí para clavar su rodilla en el vientre bajo del chico, contándole el aire y haciéndole caer frente a un de las entradas, donde la habían conducido golpe tras golpe, y escupió al suelo la sangre acumulada en su boca. El rubio aspiró profundamente, amaba ese olor...

Sangre...- se agachó a la altura de Remus y rodó los ojos por su masacrado bello rostro notando una explosión casi orgásmica ante tan sádica visión: un ángel caído...- Caliente, sabrosa...-cerró sus delgados dedos sobre el cuello del chico- Resulta hasta excitante verte así...Seguro que a Black le gusta. Deberías agradecernos que te preparemos para que juegue contigo¿eh, muñequito?- presionó fuertemente con el dedo gordo un corte que Remus tenía en el labio, vertiendo aquel líquido escarlata que tanto le gustaba- ¿Tú no te diviertes, Severus?- preguntó después de soltar bruscamente al chico, pero sin dejar de observarle maravillado.

Su compañero, que hasta entonces no había hecho más que mirar, no se inmutó. Tenía a su merced a la persona que casi lo mata ¿Por qué estaba dudando! No se lo podía creer. Tal vez tuviera miedo de las oleadas de venganza que sacudían su cuerpo, de lo que era capaz de hacer si perdía el control...

Severus...-le susurró Lilian al oído rozando sus labios en su oreja- Hazlo...Ellos te robaron la felicidad, hazlo...Venga, Mese, es la hora de la venganza¡fueron ellos los que acabaron contigo! Que sienta miedo...y dolor.- concluyó temblando de la emoción y dejando un beso en los labios del chico.

¡Bien¡Si señor! Levántate y anda, muñequito- gritó Lucius tomando del pelo y la sudadera a Remus, al ver que su compañero se acercaba, y lo empujó en dirección a él - ¡Todo tuyo!

El Griffindorf, que apenas se tenía en pie, se consiguió estabilizar encorvado y con un brazo rodeando su dolorido estómago. Alzó un poco el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Severus, brillantes, fieros, desgarradores; llenos de un rencor cuyos motivos solo ellos dos de los de los presentes sabían con certeza.

"Hazlo, Severus, hazlo ya" suplicó Remus con la mirada y, como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, recibió un puñetazo de la nudosa mano. Eso era odio, un odio con sentido y consentido. Tumbado en el suelo sentía todos los golpes del chico con intensidad y dejaba su cuerpo a merced de su ira; no podía reprocharle nada, no tenía derecho a defenderse. El Slytherin, ajeno a sus pensamientos, parecía haber perdido el control. Su violenta respiración y la sangre que hervía en sus venas la habían llevado a un estado de inconsciencia donde solo existía la desgarradora idea causar daño, dolor...de matar. Era un éxtasis que sobrecogía su corazón, pero le daba la lucidez de un loco, le levantaba por encima de todo y le desbordaba, ante todo, le hacía sentirse vivo. Y eso, en cierto modo, le aterraba.

¡SEVERUS!-gritó alguien de pronto y algo cálido detuvo el puño que iba para Remus.

Su mano fue apartada y dejó al descubierto dos ojos verdes, humedecidos por las lágrimas. Los observó unos segundos, durante los cuales su corazón no latió y todo sonido fue aislado del mundo. Entonces reaccionó liberando su mano de los dedos de Mary, que se había interpuesto entre él y Remus, parando el golpe a escasos centímetros de su rostro (un poco más de fuerza y le hubiera roto la nariz).

Se miraron intensamente y Severus pudo descubrir la decepción, la pena y el enfado en los ojos de la niña; y como una lágrima que caía por su mejilla le gritaba que era un monstruo. ¡Que dilema¿Cuál de los dos era realmente el monstruo¿Cuándo se es un monstruo¿Cuándo se tiene el corazón sucio o las manos manchadas de sangre?

¿Qué haces tú aquí!- le gritó Lilian a Mary

Vamos- la interrumpió Severus yendo hacia una de las salidas. No podía soportar esa situación, porque, a través de aquellos infantiles, miraba Lily.

¡Espera¡Podría contarlo todo!- protestó Lucius

¡VAMOS!- rugió Severus sin siquiera detenerse

Esto pilló de sorpresa al rubio, que se encogió de la impresión y, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia obedecer órdenes del oscuro chico, le siguió a regañadientes, no sin antes recuperar un poco de su liderazgo haciendo una seña con el brazo a Crabble y Goyle para que fueran tras él. Entre tanto, Mary se había ocupado de incorporar a Remus.

Gracias...-dijo el chico con dificultad cargando la mitad de su peso en la niña, apenas tenía fuerzas, pero ignorando sus heridas, solo había una realidad más dolorosa y presente: "me has abandonado, al final, me has abandonado..."

* * *

¡No corras Lily!- le gritó su novio seguido de Sirius. 

Había sido una tarde desastrosa para la pareja: Lily solo parecía pendiente del reloj, lo miraba con insistencia cada poco tiempo y siempre que James pretendía estar en un sitio relajados ella consideraba que era hora de volver al castillo. Y, por si fuera poco arruinar su cita, también se metió en la de Sirius y Jhoe, siguiéndoles todo el tiempo y procurando estar el mayor tiempo posible con Jhoe y, de paso, arrastrarla de vuelta también.

Los dos chicos llegaron jadeando al rellano donde Lily había tenido la amabilidad de esperarlos, eso si, ni hablar de respirar: en cuanto pusieron un pie en el sitio, activó el turbo y salió despedida escaleras arriba, para desesperación de sus amigo. Llevaban casi corriendo detrás ella todo el camino de vuelta desde el pueblo y tras dejar a Jhoe la marcha se aceleró de manera increíble, ahora parecía una carrera.

¡Peter!- llamó Lily nada más cruzar el retrato

¡Lily!- reclamó Annet desde el fondo de la sala. Las dos chicas se acercaron mientras Sirius y James se dejaban morir nada más entrar en la instancia- No le he podido dar el mensaje a Jhoe, lo siento- se disculpó- Me dijeron que se había ido a Hogsmeade...

¡Mierda!- musitó la pelirroja con rabia- ¿Has visto a Peter?- preguntó preocupada

¿Nos has hecho correr de esa forma para ver a Peter!- inquirió molesto Sirius

Peter...-susurró Annet mirando a la entrada

Efectivamente ahí se encontraba su compañero y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sus ojos estaban visiblemente rojos y su expresión apática era preocupante. Se acercó al grupo despacio y, a cada paso que daba, Lily sentía que la culpabilidad la consumía; en aquellos momentos era la persona más miserable del mundo...Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos antes de que el nudo de la garganta le permitiera vocalizar algo

Yo...

¡Eh, los de ahí!- llamó una vocecita interrumpiendo la triste visión. Mini-Lily les reclamaba con medio cuerpo dentro de la sala- !Venid!-El grupo la miró sorprendido, imponía, aún siendo tan pequeña (pasaba unos centímetros de la cintura de Sirius). Se miraron entre ellos extrañados -¡Daos prisa!-ordenó impaciente a lo cual los demás obedecieron con premura.

Los sacó a todos del sitio y les llevó unas escaleras más abajo, donde había un pasillo en penumbra. Sirius, que iba al lado de Mary, se fijó en que la niña la ropa manchada de sangre y estaba sudorosa y jadeante, lo cual le puso los pelos de punta: tenía un mal presentimiento, uno de los muy malos. Al final de corredor un bulto esperaba apoyado en la pared y poco más necesitaron acercarse para que sus corazones se encogieran ante lo que vieron a la tenue luz de una antorcha.

Remus... ¿Pero qué...?- musitó Sirius

* * *

Lily aclaró la toalla manchada de sangre una vez más en el agua tibia, la escurrió y con ella limpió cuidadosamente la otra mejilla de su amigo. Allí se extendía un raspón que debía escocer al contacto, pero Remus no se quejó; de hecho había parecido ajeno a todo lo que se sucedía a su alrededor. Con la mirada perdida se había dejado guiar hasta el baño de los chicos del piso superior (enfermería provisional para emergencias ya que casi siempre estaba vacío) y su amiga se puso a atenderle de inmediato mientras los demás esperaban fuera, ya que las ganas de comer no cabían en aquel momento. 

La niña que te trajo es Mary Owen- comentó Lily, en un intento por entablar una conversación, mientras aplicaba cobre el carrillo del chico un potingue azul verdoso para que la herida cicatrizara- Es muy amable...Me preguntó si podía ir a verte mañana ¿No te parece simpática? - preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad intentando arrancar unas palabras de los hinchados labios del chico- Remus...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo el absurdo monólogo.

¿Se puede ya?- preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono

Lily miró a Remus, abatido, sentado en el banco y con la vista en ninguna parte. "Tal vez le animen" pensó, además el aspecto del chico no era tan deplorable una vez limpia la sangre, así que resolvió ir a abrir y, para su sorpresa, Remus reaccionó cogiéndola de la mano débilmente. La chica captó el mensaje y, con calma, se agachó delante de él mientras le cubría la espalda y los desnudos hombros ya curados, antes de abrazarle con dulzura.

No paséis todavía, chicos- dijo en alto para se la oyera al otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces notó como Remus comenzaba temblar y se apartó un poco por si le estaba haciendo daño, encontrándose con sus hermosos dorados ojos tristes y vacíos.

...Cuando le vi... deseé...que me abrazara...-dijo el chico despacio y tan bajito que Lily tuvo problemas para seguirle- ...yo...solo ...-sollozó-…por favor...déjame olvidar por qué aún...-una lagrima cayó pesadamente por su amoratada cara y, con su ritmo, el corazón de Lily se sobrecogió- ...después de todo...aún ...le quiero...

La chica no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero ya había llegado el momento, así que inspiró profundamente, aguantando su tendencia a llorar cuando otros lo hacían.

Te contaré algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo...-le susurró.


	30. Cap 30

**Cap 30**

-¿Por qué no me has dejado meterle un puñetazo! – protestó James

-¡Déjalo ya¿vale! – le contestó Lily, molesta, aunque la pregunta no fuera para ella, sino para Sirius – Estamos buscando a Peter...

-¡Volvamos y cosámosle a hostias ¡Se lo merece! – insistió James

Hablaba, lógicamente, de Lucius. El slytherin se entretuvo las dos primeras horas restregándoles por la cara lo que habían hecho con Remus la noche pasada. El autocontrol de Sirius dio de sí lo imposible, reprimiendo los accesos de ira que le invadieron cuando Lucius se refirió a su amigo como "la muñequita de trapo". Pero James era un caso aparte, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y no entendía la actitud de su compañero.

-¿Es que te importa una mierda lo que le ha pasado a Remus! – preguntó alterado

-¡Pues claro que no...!- contestó Sirius molesto, ya bastante mal se sentía como para que alguien dudara de ello….

-¡Déjalo en paz, James! – le espetó Lily que, aunque le pareciera rara la postura de Sirius, después de las palabras de Remus consideraba este caso como algo demasiado personal entre ellos como para meterse. Además parecía que nadie se hubiera percatado de que Peter había permanecido lo más lejos posible de ellos durante la mañana.

-¡Sólo quiero que me de una buena razón! - explicó su novio - ¡Dime por qué no¡Si tú no vas iré yo solo!

-¡No irás a ningún lado!- le prohibió su amigo con enojo

-¿Hola¿Alguien se acuerda de Peter? – intervino Lily

-¡Pues vamos juntos! – continuó James

-¡He dicho que no!- volvió a negar Sirius

-¿Por qué no! – insistió James

Lily rodó los ojos, pasó entre los dos chicos y se fue. Era a ella a la única que le urgía encontrar a su otro compañero.

-¡Ya está bien, James! Pareces un niño de teta…-dijo Sirius exasperado – Mira lo que has hecho, Lily se va…-

-¡Esto va en serio Sirius¡No entiendo a qué viene este arrebato pacifista! – continuó James - ¡Lo que hizo fue cobarde! Lo menos que podemos hacer es ir y enseñarle una bonita lección.

-¿Por qué no dejas las cosas tal y como están? – propuso Sirius con tono grave.

-¡Porque Remus no se lo merece! – expuso el chico de gafas enérgicamente. Sirius desvió la vista al suelo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Sirius! – le increpó impaciente ante el repentino silencio

-No…-susurró el chico

-¿Por qué? – bramó James casi fuera de sí

- ¡POR QUE NO ES ASUNO TUYO! – respondió el moreno harto de la estúpida conversación- ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo así que no te metas!

Jame le miró dolido

-Aaaaa…ya entiendo…- dijo sombríamente- El héroe solitario cabalga de nuevo…Pensaba que ya te quedó atrás la época de súper-hombre que lo podía todo y que no necesitaba de nadie.

-Si piensas eso es que no me conoces…

James se revolvió el pelo y se colocó las gafas de manera tranquila y dejada.

-Eso de muestra que el que no me conoce eres tú – alegó- ¿Acaso crees que no te he notada raro?...- Sirius no contestó – Eres como mi hermano, Sirius…a mí no puedes engañare tan fácilmente…te noto tan diferente que me da miedo…después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-James…- le interrumpió Sirius incómodo

-Vale…esta bien…Haz lo que te de la gana con tus cosas…- concluyó molesto.

El moreno vio alejarse al chico de gafas y se frotó la frente (era un gesto que hacía cuando sentía que algo se le iba de las manos). Cierto…James era como un hermano, lo único que podía considerar su familia desde que dejó su casa, pero… ¡No podía explicárselo¡Ni a él ni a nadie! No podía contarle la impotencia, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que latía en su pecho. Sabía que Lucius había hecho aquello para herirlo a él, a algo que consideraba precioso…Se sintió entonces totalmente solo y recordó a Remus, su único consuelo.

Seguro se encontraba en su cama, dormido. James le había aconsejado (efusivamente) que no fuera a clase, porque se le veía mal: enfermo y amoratado. Le explicó que su sistema regenerativo de células actuaba ahora a cien por hora, así que al día siguiente no quedaría más que pequeñas manchas en su piel de las heridas de la noche anterior. Remus, con su natural cortesía, no le interrumpió aunque ya se sabía de memoria ese tema sobre sí mismo. Sonrió y asintió, prometiendo que no saldría de la cama. Esta alteración celular solía durarle hasta un día o dos después y en ocasiones le causaba fiebre, pero era mejor un día de reposo con cuarenta de temperatura que soportar las profundas y terribles heridas que podía causarse a sí mismo la noche de plenilunio. Pero Remus hacía años que no sufría esta clase de heridas.

Sirius pensó en ello y sonrió, aunque no era la mueca de siempre. Era un gesto nostálgico. Antes…Últimamente antes todo era mejor. Antes le habría partido la cara a Lucius nada más verlo, hoy se contuvo porque, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido que ese no era el deseo de Remus. Él estaba en contra de todo dolor y si se dejaba llevar por la venganza Remus se sentiría culpable, entristecería y Sirius no podría soportarlo. Sufria viéndole sufrir, se hundía bajo el peso de la impotencia al no poder arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

Y de pronto necesitó vivir esa sonrisa, provocarla y guardarla en su corazón para sanar la culpabilidad que había crecido por segundos…Le prometió a Remus que jamás le dejaría solo, nunca. Sino pudo cumplir aquella promesa no era digno del divino regalo. Nada para él, ni una caricia, ni una mirada. Abrazó con el pensamiento a Remus, reviviendo su piel y su calor, temiendo que escapara para siempre al sentirse traicionado.

Expiró con dificultad, se sentía mareado, sacudido por sentimientos demasiado fuertes. Tras un escalofrío la campana del colegio terminó de despertarle.

Las dos siguientes horas solo podrían describirse como monótonas y aburridas. Desde por la mañana les habían estado bombardeando con repasos y ejercicios para los exámenes venideros y era mejor centrarse en ello que en el distanciamiento de unos con otros. Sirius y James iban a lo suyo, sumidos en sus pensamientos y Lily estaba enfadada con los dos y solo se ocupaba de ir detrás de Peter, aunque no logró alcanzarle hasta después de la comida.

En cuanto el chico se levantó de la mesa ella le siguió, túnica al viento, serpenteando por los pasillos a una distancia prudente. Llegaron a un corredor de amplios ventanales. El lugar le era conocido…Hacía años, este fue su reino, donde nunca estuvo sola…

Peter se giró entonces

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

La culpabilidad de Lily se acentuó. El chico no la hablaba enfadado o frío y, ciertamente, lo hubiera preferido antes que la tristeza de su voz.

-T-tenemos que hablar – comenzó- Lo de ayer…

-Lily, de veras, no importa – la interrumpió – Siempre es así: yo siempre pierdo…Es la elección de Joe…y tú no tienes la culpa….

Peter se volvió con la intención de irse y sus tres primeros pasos se clavaron en los oídos de Lily haciendo que se diera asco a sí misma

-Si…- dijo débilmente- ¡Si fue culpa mía¡Todo fue culpa mía! – gritó, y comprobó con amargura que clamarlo a los cuatro vientos no era un alivio.

Atropelladamente relató el plan que había preparado y como todo se había torcido sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-Lo…lo siento mucho – se disculpó – Si pudiera volver atrás…

Con una velocidad pasmosa la mano de Peter se cerró alrededor del cuello de Lily, apretando con una fuerza desconocida. La pilló tan de sorpresa que no supo como reaccionar y quedó paralizada por la feroz mirada que se clavaba en sus aterrados ojos verdes.

-¡Si pudieras volver atrás lo harías de nuevo! Tú…eres como ellos – dijo Peter con el rostro contraído de ira- Tu vida es tan patéticamente perfecta que tienes que controlar la de los demás para no aburrirte… ¡Me das asco!

-Sólo quería ayudar…-dijo Lily casi ahogada.

Aquellas palabras dolían, al igual que las uñas que se clavaban en su piel y esos ojos que la aterraban y la atormentaban gritándola con furia como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo.

La presión del cuello se relajó y terminó desapareciendo.

-Solo querías divertirte- la corrigió Peter con severidad – y aquí está el bufón…a vuestro servicio – terminó con ironía y una ultima mirada humedecida de pura rabia a la chica.

¡Todos hacían lo mismo! Todo el mundo se reía de sus sentimientos… ¿Por qué? Eran tan validos como los de cualquier otro…Se giró y corrió lejos de allí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas esfumarse en el aire. Lily, la única persona en la que había confiado hasta ahora, le había traicionado.

La culpabilidad y la decepción hicieron presa de la pelirroja. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? No podía creer que ella sacara a la luz la parte más baja de Peter. Él no era así, era imposible que Peter, su Peter, tuviera dentro…tal agresividad. Se acercó, temblando como una hoja, a la ventana más próxima, intentando encontrar alguna lógica a aquel absurdo. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

Últimamente el mundo estaba del revés y ella parecía tener parte de culpa. Ese sentimiento resbaló por su rostro y marcó un brillante surco hasta su barbilla. Lily secó su lágrima rápidamente, pero la segunda ya estaba de camino y la tercera, la cuarta…Era un llanto inconsciente que no cesaba, algo que le pedía el cuerpo para desahogar la tensión y no podía pararlo, así que sollozó y dejó de luchar.

Entonces alguien la envolvió por detrás.

Lily se alarmó, pero susurraron a su oreja: "Voy a matar a Potter…" y la chica sonrió cariñosamente. "Seve…" pensó llenando su pecho y su mente de aquel nombre. Él nunca soportó verla llorar, la imagen de una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos era superior a sus fuerzas. Esto la confortó en parte, viendo que había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. Un montón de imágenes inundaron su memoria. Tardes…incontables tardes en aquel pasillo: abrazados, riendo, debatiendo sobre lo que estaba bien o mal en un mundo que una mente impúber no logra comprender del todo…y el primer beso. El inocente primer beso…

La nostalgia no era buena compareña y, deshecha, lloró más fuerte, agarrando los brazos que la rodeaban, recordando por qué amaba ese lugar y por qué lo añoraba tanto. Severus tenía el pasado de Lily, todo lo hermoso de su infancia estaba allí, entre las enormes ventanas, las piedras y sus brazos. Sin ninguna duda podía afirmar que en aquel tiempo fue feliz, muy feliz…

* * *

Poco después de que Lily les dejara, Sirius, se levantó de la mesa con James. Su compañero dejó el camino hacia la sala común a medias y dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Sirius supuso que iba a buscar a Lily, así que se fue a la Casa solo.

Dudó unos segundos ante la puerta de su cuarto, se sentía tan culpable que no creía que una disculpa fuera a servirle de algo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y esbozó una sonrisa al notar los dulces que le había traído a Remus. Inspiró y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Remus estaba incorporado en su cama mirando a la ventana, abierta de par en par. La fría brisa, característica de la primavera, mecía la delicadamente la cortina, el dosel y hasta en pelo del chico de una forma que casi inapreciable. Sirius le observó atentamente, todo bañado en la luz de la tarde y se arrepintió de no haber dado una paliza a Lucius. Se merecía todo lo que le había hecho a su compañero y más.

Aunque los ojos del moreno pasaron de una herida otra, de un moratón a un corte, el rostro que describían era tan bello que la rabia y la tristeza corrieron como veneno por sus venas. Habían manchado a Remus con sus asquerosas manos, esas asquerosas manos…sucias…repugnantes…y el no estuvo allí…no pudo protegerlo como le había prometido y eso le hizo sentirse igual de miserable que sus agresores.

Remus cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Entones Sirius surcó la claridad de la habitación para llegar a su lado, soñando con abrazarlo ahora que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando ser el calor del sol para fundirse en él secretamente, llegar hasta su alma y allí suplicar un perdón tan hondo como su pena.

Pero nada salió de su boca ahora que estaba a su lado, Remus era demasiado deslumbrante y él solo una sombra.

-Pensé…que tendrías hambre – dijo al fin tras recordar lo que llevaba en el bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo – Son todos de chocolate con leche, como te gustan…- su compañero no contestó. Sirius se frotó la frente angustiado, tendría que ir directo al tema- Remus…yo…lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente? – preguntó su compañero sin mirarle

La voz de Remus animó a Sirius un poquito.

-Por lo de anoche…-explicó

-Lástima…-le interrumpió Remus y por fin se dignó a mirarle – ¿Lo único que sientes por mí es lástima?... Yo no quiero tu compasión…

-¿Compasión? –susurró- no es compasión Remus…Lo sabes… Escucha…

-Volverás a mentirme y yo te creé

Sirius se quedó en blanco y todo su ánimo se quebró, no esperaba tal respuesta.

-¡Yo nunca te he mentido! – protestó

-Vuelves a hacerlo, una y otra vez…- Remus hablaba en un tono tan calmado y distante que exasperaba a su compañero – Creo…que ya ha sido suficiente…Será mejor que te alejes de mi un tiempo…

-¿Se puede saber que me estás contando!- el moreno se estaba poniendo nervioso, la crispación se estaba mezclando con…miedo. Miedo ante lo que representaba "alejarse un tiempo"…alejarse…no… ¡nunca¡nunca! - ¿Por qué me dices eso!

-Porque…ya no creo en ti…ni en nada de lo que dices…

-¡Espera un segundo¡No puedes darme una patada en el culo y sacarme de tu vida así como así, sin más! – dijo irritado por la amarga sensación que le envolvía - ¡No puedes tratar así a las personas¿Qué mierdas te pasa últimamente¡Te enfadas, me rehuyes y ahora decides pasar de mí¡¿A qué estas jugando!

-No he sido yo quién ha estado jugando todo este tiempo…

-¡Déjalo ya¡Así o hay quién te entienda! Y sabes perfectamente que cuando te pones misterioso me quedo cortito, así que dime que ocurre Remus, dime…que puedo hacer para que me perdones…- la mano de Sirius se posó sobre las de Remus.

Se miraron fijamente y el chico deslizó sus manos lejos de las de Sirius, despacio, sin apartar la vista de las hermosas orbes azules. Aquello, fue cruel, muy cruel…Remus cambió su mirada al instante, ya no era solo distante, también fría. Sirius se sintió ante una persona diferente.

- Esta bien, hablaré claro – el moreno se estremeció, su aliento estaba helado- En estos momentos solo me molestas…Solo han sido unos años de compromiso…y ya que terminamos el colegio no tengo obligaciones contigo y tu conmigo tampoco…Ya no seré tu muñequito nunca más…No te necesito.

El mundo de Sirius dejó de girar, no sentía ni su propio corazón. En aquel momento suspendido en el tiempo todo estaba helado, todo dolía demasiado como para siquiera moverse. Aquel no podía ser Remus, no el Remus que él conoció.

Dejando caer los dulces al suelo se alejó del extraño. No aguantaba respirar aquel aire, no soportaba esos ojos, aquel rostro. Era como una réplica oscura, horrenda, de aquello que solía admirar o, tal vez, aquella fragancia dulce estuviera secretamente envenenada y esta fuera su verdadera forma. ¿Realmente habían sido todos estos años una farsa?

Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó por el pasillo, ausente, Remus comenzó a marearse. Toda la habitación daba vueltas e intentaba detenerla aspirando profundamente. Se había excedido en vísperas de luna llena tanto física como psicológicamente y eso afectaba a su salud. "Un par de canas más…" pensó con sonra. Entonces vio los chocolates que había traído Sirius. Se inclinó para alcanzarlos y resbaló de la cama. "¡Esto también es culpa tuya…!...Sirius…"pensó con amargura mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en el colchón. Agarró con fuerza la sábana que había arrastrado consigo. Lily tenía razón: no podía odiarle. Gran parte de su ahogo se debía a la desesperación, tan grande que no cabía en su pecho; y al miedo. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Sirius sintiera lo mismo por él, porque su amor dolía y era tan fuerte el dolor que dos minutos de teatro estaban a punto de hacerle desfallecer. Se negaba a aceptar que alguien le quisiera y menos con tanto intensidad. Además Sirius le había abandonado, le dejó tirado cuando prometió que jamás lo haría…"Nadie puede amar a un monstruo, Lily…" pensó con resignación "Almas gemelas puras…que tontería…" se dijo antes de caer en un profundo y oscuro sueño.

* * *

Severus la apretó más contra sí y besó su pelo intentando consolarla. No podía ser buena la velocidad a la que su corazón latía y tampoco podía estar bien todo lo que se hacía presente en su mente: para él el pasado era como un veneno que lo contaminaba todo. Así que procuró apartar aquellos fantasmas que lo atormentaban y volcarse en lo que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Cómo cabía tanto amor aún en su destrozado corazón? No importaba…una vez más eran la extraña pareja.

Lily se volvió y se abrazó a él como quién acoge en su regazo algo que perdió hace tiempo y ha vuelto a encontrar, y sonrió entre lágrimas mientras los dedos de Severus jugueteaban con las onduladas puntas de su pelo. Al rato, tiempo después de que la última lágrima desapareciera, se separó del chico.

-Gracias…- susurró con una tierna sonrisa.

Severus la miró fijamente y, sin poder contenerse, besó su frente dulcemente. Ella era lo único que amaba realmente, lo único que despertaba en él el patético sueño romántico de morir por alguien, era la causa de sus odios y lo que jamás podría llegar a odiar. Daría lo que fuera para recuperarla, por un minuto más a su lado. "Quédate…" le rogó pero de su boca no salió una sola palabra "Quédate, quédate¡quédate!" suplicó en silencio cogiendo su mano.

-¿Severus…? -susurró Lily

"_Solo un segundo..."_ alcanzó a oír antes de notar los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, tímido, una caricia que no duró más de lo pedido; pero que, aún así, hizo que el corazón de James se paralizara y que el odio de Lilian consumiera la poco cordura que quedaba en ella. En secreto, cada uno en un extremo, tras una esquina, experimentaban lo que era sentirse traicionados. No pudieron seguir mirando…


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap 31**

Todas las cosas empezaban a tener forma ya y poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento. Sentía la entrepierna húmeda y los tobillos flojos. Al salir de aquel cuerpo notó como éste se estremecía. Se sentó en el suelo, e intentó organizar sus pensamientos frotándose los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella incorporándose sobre el pupitre del aula vacía en la que se encontraban.

Severus alzó la vista y la observó atentamente: despeina, todavía con la piel perlada por el sudor y los pechos desnudos, con una forma perfecta. La chica sonrió acentuando más aún el rosado de su rostro. Severus bajó la mirada. Había sucedido tan rápido...¿cuándo empezó todo¿cuándo ella se desabrochó el primer botón o al ceder ante la evidencia de sus palabras?

"Sólo yo puedo amarte..."

Aquella frase sonó pesada en su cabeza. Se recordó a sí mismo ante un espejo, examinando con atención su cuerpo, con más piel que músculo; la mueca amarga que formaba su boca, la prominente nariz, el óvalo afilado desprovisto de gracia y coronado por una cabellera lacia, su palidez extrema...Como lo odiaba...

Se frotó los ojos para salir de aquel recuerdo. La chica cogió la túnica de Severus y se la puso sobre los hombros, entonces algo cayó al suelo. Reconoció la pulsera verde y plateada. ¿Qué hacía Severus con ella acuestas¿No sería, a caso, de Evans ? Ella...ella siempre estaba en medio...La apretó en un puño, con fuerza, deseando que Lily desapareciera para siempre: Severus debía ser suyo. Moriría si se lo arrebataran de nuevo, si fracasara al intentar llenar su corazón solo de ella..Aprovechó un momento que el chico cavilaba por otros mundos para esconder la pulsera bajo su túnica. Habría que dar el todo por el todo.

Se deslizó hasta él y le abrazó.

-Vamos a hacerlo otra vez- susurró en su cuello

-¿Esta noche no deberías estar ocupada?- preguntó Severus encogiéndose para rechazarla discretamente.

-Lo tengo todo controlado- respondió ella burlonamente - Ahora tócame, soy tuya...Coge todo lo que te doy y no pienses en nada ni en nadie que no sea yo...

Y sus labios volvieron a enredarse, primero torpemente, luego expertos y hábiles, de forma casi salvaje. Cuando la espalda de Severus tocó el suelo Lilian se sentó sobre su tripa. Se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió.

-Te voy a hacer feliz...-le prometió- Porque...sólo yo puedo hacerlo...-el tono de voz de Lilian había cambiado radicalmente, su voz era aguda y entrecortada; su rostro se contrajo revelando una profunda tristeza- Déjame que sea yo...No quiero perderte...otra vez no...-Severus alzó los brazos despacio, intentando consolar aquellos ojos asediados por las lágrimas.- Mese...-susurró la chica.

Todas las mujeres eran tan parecidas...y tan diferentes a la vez. El color de las pupilas podía variar pero el sentimiento que despertaban en él era inmutable, su flaqueza. Intentaba ahora hacer algo, todo aquello que no pudo hacer por su madre a los siete años. En aquel tiempo se sintió tan inútil...

Abrazó a Lilian y rodó hasta colocarse encima de ella. Cubrió su cuerpo de besos despacio, sin prisa, intentando imitar un amor que no sentía. Engañando. Engañándola para que no doliera tanto, dejándola aferrarse a una tabla inexistente que pudiera salvarla de su soledad. Pero, a cada paso, cuando la lujuria era incontrolable, Severus, sabía que también se salvaba a sí mismo. La comprensión y el egoísmo estaban separados por un par de caricias, porque él también quería sentirse deseado, también lo necesitaba, y, aunque no fuera esa la fragancia de la piel que anhelaba podía soñar, imaginar que era hermoso y volver el rostro a la suciedad que envolvía su cuerpo. Por lo menos, se sentía menos culpable...Mas, Severus Snape, no era tan hipócrita, y en el momento donde todo se nublaba se sentía desnudo e indefenso, al borde de un abismo; ansioso por encontrar algo para que la profunda oscuridad no se lo tragara. Y ese segundo acababa con un gemido ronco.

Se dejó caer cansado, triste y sucio, terriblemente sucio, sobre un cuerpo del cual se compadecía, odiándolo tanto como a su persona...

Tembló. Aún no podía olvidar a Lily; su nombre, sus ojos, su pelo, todo su ser estaba en cada uno de sus latidos. Sonrió amargamente en su interior, dando la espalda a su compañera. Si quería que la olvidara, Lilian, tendría que arrancarle el corazón...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Quémalo, préndele fuego!" se repetía en su cabeza y Lily adivinaba en aquellas palabras la respuesta. "¡Quémalo, préndele fuego!" realmente era una frase estúpida que había surgido en un momento de descanso. Se había pasado estudiando toda la tarde y Patil, ante la expectativa de tener que pasar esquemas todos los apuntes del cuaderno de pociones había gritado a Annet que lo quemara. Entre risas, Lily se había fijado en el cuaderno de la chica: era rojo, de tapas rojas...Saltó de la silla y cruzó como un rayo la sala de estudio, desapareció por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, subió los escalones de tres en tres y, cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y echó el seguro.

"¡Quémalo, préndele fuego!"

La pelirroja se acercó despacio a su baúl. Y extrajo el diario de Lilian de entre su ropa. Lo observó, se había quedado completamente paralizada entre la emoción, la intriga y los nervios. Una llama, solo una, y se acabaría el suplicio. El olor a cítrico le golpeaba la nariz pidiendo que fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a hacer lo hiciera ya. Abrió el cuaderno y la primera hoja amarillenta pareció reírse de su ignorancia hacia el secreto que guardaba. Metió la mano en la túnica y sacó la varita. El cuarto pareció encogerse. "Fog" susurró y del extremo de la vara emergió una luz naranja, tremendamente caliente, como un pequeño sol que dejaba escapar algunas diminuta lengua ardiente y juguetona. Colocó la pelirroja el libro sobre la mesa y levantó la hoja dejándola vertical. Despacio, acercó el extremo de su varita a una distancia prudente...Ocurrió el milagro: finísimas líneas marrones comenzaron a tomar forma: "Agosto, 19XX..." rezaba.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El pasillo estaba desierto. No se veía ni se oía apenas nada. La respiración de los cuadros que poblaban la pared era poco más que un susurro y ellos andaban descalzos para no hacer ruido (despertar a las pinturas podría suponer expulsión). James abría la marcha con el mapa en mano seguido de Sirius y por último Peter con la capa invisible al hombro. Tal vez fuera por su estado anímico pero habían descuidado el detalle de cubrirse con ella por si eran descubiertos. Sabían perfectamente lo apretados que andaban bajo ella y eso noche sentían que cualquier roce podía ser mal interpretado y estallar en pelea. Cada uno iba con su tema rondándole la cabeza y comiéndole las entrañas, con los nervios de punta, así que preferían mirar al suelo y callar, manteniendo las distancias.

El camino se hacía interminable. James cerró el mapa con la clave "travesura realizada" y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Aún no hemos llegado- apuntó Peter

-Aquí no hay nadie…-respondió James simplemente

Sirius se mordió los labios para no protestar el también y desatar una pelea

-James, no es seguro, haz el favor de abrir el mapa…- insistió Peter

-Joder…Peter, eres un coñazo, si quieres algo seguro quédate en la habitación, no pienso ser tu niñera…

James vomitó esas palabras sin pensar. Su compañero, desde luego, no se iba a quedar callado, al menos no esta vez.

-¡Prefiero largarme a que cuide de mi un gilipollas!- estalló

El silencio fue aplastante. Lo nunca visto acababa de ocurrir. James se volvió con ojos llenos de furia. Sirius se sobresaltó desde su posición de espectador

-¿¡Que coño has dicho?- Peter vaciló un momento. Dio un paso atrás el ver aproximarse al chico.- ¡Dímelo a la cara, para que pueda partírtela!

Tragó saliva, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-S-solo… quiero que abras el mapa…-replicó tembloroso

-Que te importa que nos pillen si al final somos nosotros los que te salvamos el culo, Petegrew- agregó James, Peter dio otro paso atrás

-¡Ya está bien!- intervino Sirus viendo como la situación se volvía exagerada.

-¡Dices que me salvas el culo, pero solo lo haces por puro orgullo¡Para que todas digan: "Oh, el gran James Potter..."!- dijo Peter en un acceso de flaca valentía.

-¡¡Cállate de una vez, Peter!-explotó Sirius al ver que los cuadros estaban empezando a despertarse y llenando el pasillo de murmullos cada vez mas audibles

Peter retrocedió un poco más. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y las piernas le temblaban y con voz también trémula despertó la ira de Sirius, hiriéndole en lo más profundo.

-¡Deja apoyarle¡Siempre que estáis juntos todo es un juego, los estudios, los amigos, las vidas de los demás... incluso Remus se ha convertido en un juego!- reprochó

-¡¡Yo jamás he jugado con Remus!- estalló, pálido, y notó como la bilis ascendía por su tráquea, un ligero mareo y unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Peter.

Pero no lo hizo. Su voz rebotó en todas las paredes hasta perderse al final del corredor. Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, los cuadros miraban petrificados como una finísima lágrima corría por la mejilla de Sirius. Peter, ante el impacto de una voz llena de ira, había quedado contra la pared, temblando y apretando contra su pecho la capa de invisibilidad.

-L-lo sien...-intentó decir viéndose acorralado y solo en aquel oscuro pasillo

-No, no lo sientes- le cortó Sirius secándose violentamente la mejilla.

Le dio la espalda y avanzó, con el paso igual de firme que su propósito de demostrar al mundo que Remus le importaba, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Y no solo enseñárselo al mundo, también Remus debía saber que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo podía alejarle de su lado. Entonces la señora Norris se enredó en sus piernas.

-Mira lo que trae la noche...encantado de verle, señor Black- saludó burlonamente una voz áspera.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Allí estaba él, sobre una alfombra bastamente empolvada en el solitario pasillo de aire estancado. Las maderas crujían a su alrededor, como si fueran a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Algo cayó estrepitosamente haciéndose añicos en alguna de las habitaciones. Otros ruidos vinieron del fondo del pasillo minando la poca valentía que le costaba reunir. Pegado al rodapié del pasillo avanzó hasta la habitación del fondo a la derecha. El aire se hacía más cargado allí, una respiración fuerte te mezclaba con el silencio, un gruñido perpetuo se hacía nítido ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca, aquél hedor a podredumbre, sangre y sudor...Desde sus diminutas patitas atisbó un agujero hecho por ratones en las derruidas paredes y entró por él. Las finas agujas de luna que se colaban por los agujeros y huecos de la madera quebrada y astillada delineaban en plata el paisaje del horror: paredes llenas de manchas oscuras (que debía ser sangre seca), todo el mobiliario de la estancia destruido, el dosel de la cama, ahora coja, desgarrado, hecho jirones; el escritorio había sido derribado con brutalidad y le faltaban dos patas y todos los cajones. De la misma forma horizontal se encontraba en reloj de pie y , al lado de este , un bulto negro respiraba despacio.

Wormtail, siempre pegado al roda pie, avanzó hacia él. Unos vidrios rotos estorbaban su camino. Pasaba sobre ellos cuando sus patitas pisaron algo viscoso de una tonalidad rojo oscuro, que le hizo para en seco. Sangre...cristales...Remus estaba herido...Remus...Un cristal resbaló y aquel tenue sonido hizo que la figura oscura se volviera y escrutara la oscuridad con feroces ojos escarlata. La casa crujió, la rata se movió un milímetro y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bestia se abalanzó sobre ella. Wormtail huyó y se escabulló por una de los agujeros de ratón de la pared mientras al otro lado Remus se ensañaba con el ya devastado reloj haciendo saltar aún más cristales, que se clavaban en sus patas y le hacía aullar de la manera más horrible. Se golpeó contra las paredes y la puerta, luchando por escapar de aquella polvorienta cárcel, intoxicado y frenético por oscuros deseos de sangre. Emitía sonidos guturales que solo podía pertenecer a un monstruo, mientras arremetía de nuevo contra todo lo que había a su paso. Peter lo observó todo desde su escondite, repitiéndose que aquel infierno no podía ser real. Ese no era el Moony que él conocía: un hermoso y enorme lobo de ojos dorados siempre juguetón, ese monstruo no era Remus, no lo era...

Temblando en su agujero pasaron las horas. A veces, Remus, se calmaba y se tumbaba jadeante o simplemente arañaba la puerta rogando porque alguien le abriera; otras, al más mínimo ruido embravecía y se golpeaba contra la paredes, hiriéndose con cristales y astillas. Y, temblando aún en su escondite el alba sorprendió al roedor. Oyó como aullaba desesperado, sus alaridos le atravesaban el alma. ¡Era insoportable¡Inhumano! Remus le transmitía toda su angustia y él quería gritar también y deshacer el nudo de su estómago y su garganta, salir de aquel aturdimiento. Los aullidos se fueron distorsionando, dando paso paulatinamente a gritos humanos cada vez más débiles. Hubo un golpe seco y todo quedó en silencio...

Conteniendo el aliento, la rata, asomó la cabeza y, entre aquel caos de polvo y destrucción, vislumbró una cabellera dorado esparcida por el cuelo. Salió del todo e intentó concentrarse para recuperar su forma humana. Cuando al fin pudo mirar como hombre prefirió cerrar los ojos. Remus se hallaba en un rincón, encogido, desnudo, con heridas en brazos y piernas, en los hombros también. Su delgado y pálido cuerpo se deshacía en pequeñas convulsiones. Peter no podía soportar verlo así...no más humillación, no más dolor ni sangre...no para Remus...no más...

Con el corazón en un puño se acercó despacio al débil cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que cubrir su vergüenza, el patetismo y horror de aquella escena. Se habría sorprendido al encontrar la ropa de Remus cuidadosamente doblada en un rincón si el ánimo se lo hubiera permitido; pero se sentía embotado, como atrapado en un burbuja. Tal vez fuera su propio anhelo de fingir que todo aquello no era más que un sueño...Con la túnica arropó en cuerpo de su compañero y le observó durante unos eternos segundos: estaba extremadamente pálido...Tocó su frente y cuando apartó la mano miró con horror las huellas rojas que había dejado sobre la piel de su compañero. Se miró las palmas. Estaban completamente teñidas de sangre, una sangre que empezaba a secarse, a oscurecerse sobre su piel; una sangre que no era suya, sangre de Remus...sucia...infecta como aquella casa, pútrida como el olor de la habitación, de aquel cuerpo...

Se levantó y empezó a frotarse compulsivamente las manos, intentando limpiarse. tenía que salir de allí y respirar aire fresco, quitarse todo aquel horror. Sus piernas respondieron sin esperar ninguna orden y huyó de aquel terrible lugar, siempre frotándose las manos para despegarse de la inmundicia. "No quiero ser un monstruo" pensaba desesperado, adentrándose en el estrecho pasadizo, avanzando torpemente por él, resbalando, levantándose, volviendo a resbalar. Era estrecho angosto, asfixiante...interminable. Un monstruo le acechaba, estaba seguro, podía sentirlo¡lo sentía!... Le estaba persiguiendo, seguro, estaba seguro..."¡No quiero ser un monstruo!" Su mente evocó la imagen del aquella enorme bestia cayendo sobre él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el aullido feroz...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
